Under the Moonlight
by AyoAle
Summary: While Santana was experiencing the exquisiteness of the gastronomic world she would have never thought that these would take her to experiece the exquisiteness of life with certain blonde
1. Chapter 1

***A/N .- so this is my first fic… please tell me what you think about it and any suggestions on what you want to happen…? Review please :D I would appreciate it very very much :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a really sunny day. Santana was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her friend to pick her up. She was pissed because one of her best attendants at her flower shop quitted today. She really hated having to replace someone and even more this one because she was the one who knew the shop better than the rest.

The girl told her that when her husband found out that she was pregnant he asked her to stay home. Santana would never get how women could even think of sleeping with men, let alone procreating with them. Eugh… just disgusting.

Just when her brain was starting to drift into the thought someone honk just in front of her. Santana jumped surprised and when she was about to snap at whoever dared to do it she saw her best friend, Noah Puckerman, grinning at her.

She opened the car door and jumped on.

"Hi sexy"

"Whatup Puck!"

"Nothing… just coming from a girl's place" he said with a wink.

"Niiiiiice… for you, but poor girl" Santana said, joking.

Noah nudged her on the ribs and she chuckled.

"So… where do you want to go?"

"I just heard that my favorite restaurant changed chef so… I wanna check if she's good. I'm gonna be pissed if she's not"

"Oh man… I hate when they do that" Noah said while driving through the traffic of New York.

Half an hour later they were sitting on their usual place waiting for the waiter. Each of them was watching at the menu but Santana already knew what she was going to order. If the new chef couldn't do it well why bother coming back to check the rest.

The waiter arrived, took their order and walked away giving them a smile. Minutes later he arrived with a bottle of red wine and after sipping each one a glass and putting it down walked away again.

"So… was she good?" asked Noah.

"What are you talking about, Noah?" Santana asked him with a confused glare.

"The chick you took off with last night. Was she good?" he asked her grinning.

"You know… I'm offended you think I took off with a girl when you weren't even there"

"Oh pleaaase… I know you too well to know that you were out… which means you had some action" he raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"Eugh… I hate that you know me so well… and yeah, I took off with someone… but no, she wasn't good" she took a sip of her wine when the waiter arrived.

"Well… that was fast… point for the new one"

"Yeah, I guess" said Santana looking at her plate doubtfully.

"Oh come on! Give him a chance" said Noah as soon as he saw her face.

Santana sighed and picked her fork up, pitching at a broccoli on her plate and taking it to her lipglosed mouth. Surprisingly it tasted good. With this encouragement she started eating more of her food. When Puck saw that Santana seemed to like it he started eating too.

He talked mostly about his previous night being quiet only to chew and swallow on his delicious lunch.

Santana seemed absorbed by her meal and was only pretending to listen to Puck ramble about how hot the chick was, only nodding here and there so he wouldn't notice her ignoring him. Oh but he knew she was ignoring him but he didn't care one bit because he was enjoying himself with the food.

About an hour later both were done with their respective meal and were sharing a piece of cake. Santana was amused by all the new touches on their food, somehow making them even better… she never thought she could ever say such a thing.

After Noah asked for the bill and they were waiting Santana stated that she _must_ meet the chef. When the waiter arrived she almost demanded it and the waiter went straight to the kitchen a bit afraid of the glare Santana gave him… one that she gave, for the first time, undeserved.

A couple of minutes later a blonde women dressed on a very professional chef clothing… actually Santana never knew how they were called… walked to her from the kitchen, followed very closely by their waiter.

"Miss Lopez, this is our very talented chef, Miss Pierce" Santana thought that the presentation was a bit too much, maybe because of the way he was staring at her.

But when Santana raised her eyes to meet the chef's ones she froze half the way standing up with wide eyes.

Santana knew this beautiful blonde. She didn't know her name… well, just her last name, but she knew this woman!

She thought about playing dump and pretending that she never saw her before. She really hoped that the blondie wouldn't remember… oh but she did.

"Hey… I know you!" the blond stated "You know… it's not very polite to stare at people's asses" she said as a matter-of-factly.

Just at that moment Puck was taking a sip of water and he choked as soon as he heard this, coughing really loudly. Santana blushed red crimson, looking down embarrassed, and the memory coming to her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Santana was arriving to her shop. She was singing under her breath a happy song. Last night turn out to be quite fun even when her previous plans had been trashed. She was going to go on a date with a girl that Puck thought was going to be a great girl for her… actually knowing Puck he just meant a good lay, but hey! She needed to relax so she went.<em>

_When she got to the club she saw the girl who was waiting for her at the bar and immediately recognized her. The previous week they took off from another bar together and ended up at the girl's placed making out on her couch and having sex just on that same spot. _

_Santana woke up at the middle of the night gathered her things and took off before the girl could wake up not even leaving a note._

_As soon as she remembered these she turned around and left the place. She didn't feel like confronting her and she was actually not that good as you may think. _

_She ended up at Quinn and Ashley'__s place, at midnight with a box of doughnuts and three hot chocolates on the other hand._

_A couple of months before she had learned… the bad way…. That if she pretended to appear at Quinn's place at the middle of the night she had to bring some sort of "present" for her girlfriend. This was one of the downsides of her best friend moving in with her girlfriend._

_After the third knock Ashley opened the door. Her reddish hair was pointed in different directions and it was clear that under her gown she was wearing absolutely nothing. Her brown eyes were glaring at Santana._

"_Oh shit… did I interrupt something?" said Santana with an apologetic glance._

_Ashley narrowed her eyes "What do you think?"_

"_Sorry" she said giving Ashley the doughnuts. Quinn came out of their room in her pajamas and fixing her hair._

"_Hey Santana!... what are you doing here?"_

_Quinn walked to her living room which was just at the end of the hallway and sat on the white couch._

"_Well… I ran from a bar trying to avoid a girl and didn't feel like going to my place"_

"_So you decided on coming to _our_ place instead?" asked Ashley from the kitchen while Santana sat beside Quinn._

_Ashley and Santana were good friends… but Ashley hated when Santana came by and interrupted them… which to their surprised happened more than either of the three would like._

_Ashley came back to the living room leaving the chocolate and the doughnuts on the coffee table and ran to her room. Quinn started munching on a doughnut absentmindedly while Santana was looking at the floor, embarrassed._

"_Sorry for interrupting you guys… again" she said, looking at the floor._

"_S… it's the second time this month… Ashley is not gonna be happy about it"_

"_I know… but whatever, ya know!"_

"_Right…" in that second Ashley came back from her room with her pajamas on._

_The three of them stayed up all night watching scary movies, talking and joking and soon Ashley forgot about the whole "pussy-block" incident. Santana stayed at their place for the night, sleeping on their guest room and woke up relatively late. Quinn was gone and Ashley was making lunch._

_After eating Santana took off to her flower shop very pleased with her "girls' night"._

_She entered the shop and the first thing she saw was a tall hot blond from behind standing by the lilies. The girl was wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless light green shirt. Santana couldn't avoid looking at her ass, though she never liked when people did it… she couldn't avoid it. It was perfectly toned, she thought._

_She continued walking to the back part of the store, where her office was, almost tripping over a pot with a small tree in it. When she raised her eyes again after avoiding said pot and back to the woman she realized she had been caught._

_She blushed in a second as narrowed deep blue bright eyes stared at her. Santana hurried to back of the counter and opened the door to her office, entering in a second and closed it as fast as she could._

* * *

><p>Santana blinked back to the present and shook the memory from her mind.<p>

"Err… I … am… I'm … I apologize for that em… incident back then" Santana stuttered.

Miss Pierce giggled before she extended a hand to Santana "Apology accepted. Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce, the chef"

"Santana Lopez" she said shaking her hand with a smile on her face "I just wanted to congratulate you… am… this was my favorite place in the entire city… and somehow you made it better"

Brittany blushed thanking her and Puck cleared his throat loudly. Santana realized she still had Brittany's hand in hers and rapidly released it motioning to Puck.

"Sorry… this is Noah Puckerman"

"Hi, you can call me Puck" he said winking.

"Hi… Puck"

Just when Santana was about say something else a boy came out of the kitchen calling the chef. After thanking again for the compliments Brittany went back to the kitchen. Puck paid and the two of them exited the restaurant

Back in the car Santana was pretty quiet, looking through the window with her mind somewhere else.

"You know… I was going to call dibs on her… but seeing you reaction on her I'll pass this one" said Puck interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"What are you talking about Noah?"

"Oh come on… I saw your eyes when you saw her… and from what I gathered you already check her out before" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh bite me!" and with that Santana raised the volume of the radio.

* * *

><p>It was late night. Santana was lying on her immense bed with the blankets aside. She had been thinking about that hot chef and felt embarrassed about the first time she saw her.<p>

It was pretty clear to her that she had to make something to make it up to her.

_What the fuck… when did Santana Lopez had to make it up to _anyone_? _She thought to herself.

But something about that girl told her that she had to. She couldn't stop thinking in those blue eyes and flashing white smile. An idea came to her mind in that split second. She knew how she was going to correct her little incident.

She turn around on the bed, facing the pillows and drifted out to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she arrived to her shop and found it closed. This was an odd thing. Normally when she arrived it was already opened and with some costumers on the inside searching through the branches of flowers or pots of different types of baby trees.<p>

She opened the door and immediately searched through her calendar of employees to check whose turn was it.

_Damn it! _she thought as soon as the girl who just quitted came to her view. She called the second girl in command and started thinking of her way of apologizing to a certain blonde.

She was going to arranged that one of her delivery boys addressed Britt at her work with a gladioli and a note.

Fifteen minutes later her employees started to arrived and arranged the shop. Santana asked her now favorite attendant to arrange the flower while she grabbled on a note

_I'm sorry again for the little incident._

_Hope won't keep you from coming to the shop again_

It seemed as she just wanted to keep a client. Santana ripped the little card and threw it to the garbage and started a new one.

_Though you said you accepted it_

_I wanted to apologize again._

_It was nice seeing you again, the proper way this time._

_Hope I'll see you again soon._

Santana wasn't very convinced but couldn't think of something better to say. The attendant was waiting for her so she handed over the note and gave the delivery boy the directions for the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. A few housewives came to the shop demanding their money back because their plant was dead… it wasn't Santana's fault that those women couldn't keep a plant alive! But gave them a new one either way. Always keep a happy client.<p>

It was already eight o'clock and she was really tired. She turned off the computer and closed the inventory books, grabbed her coat and exited her office.

She was searching her car's keys – a black convertible porsche – when she heard her attendant and some other girl talking. She raised her eyes to see who it was when golden blocks of hair captured her view.

At first she thought it was Quinn but then realized that the girl's hair was much longer. And then she heard the girl again, asking for her.

"It's okay Jackie" Santana called her employee. The girl turned around and walked back to the counter.

Brittany stood there, glancing at Santana with a warm smile. "Hi"

"Hi back… what are you doing here?" said Santana grinning. As soon as she realized her smile faded… didn't want to feel too excited about this girl.

Brittany's smile also faded when Santana's did. "Is it a bad moment?"

"Of course not!" said Santana, a bit too loudly and rapidly. Brittany giggled and looked down.

"I just thought that I should thank you for the flower… though I don't know how is it called" Brittany titled her head thinking.

"Am… its called gladioli"

"Oh… it's really pretty"

"I'm glad you liked it" said Santana with a coy smile "do you want…. Do you want to go for a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, I'd liked that"

Both women walked to the entry and Santana walked to her car. She doubted for a second if she should open the door for Brittany but then decided against it… that would probably freak Brittany out.

_And again… WHAT THE FUCK LOPEZ!.. when have you opened a door for anyone?_

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so again… what do you dink? Let me know please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

Santana walked around her car and started the engine as soon as Brittany put her seatbelt on. She drove through the traffic to get to the nearest coffee house she could think of. Suddenly she was very aware of her companion; Brittany was glancing to the people on the street with the corners of her lips pulled up.

Brittany was enjoying the view, but most of all she was trying to avoid looking at Santana. It was unreasonable from her to be as disturbed by her presence as she was considering she was the one who went to look for her.

When Brittany received the flower it was a very pleasant surprised. The first time she saw Santana she was a bit annoyed because of the way Santana looked at her that day at the flower shop, and even though it was clear that Santana was embarrassed she didn't like it one bit… not until Santana began to apologize so eagerly at her.

Brittany had been sad the past weeks because of her failed relationship with a certain guy called Artie. She tried to distract herself by hanging out with her friends but never really felt like being wherever she was. But now she found herself enjoying the silent company and with not even the slightest hint on her mind of her ex.

Santana was holding the steering wheel for dear life, her knuckles almost white with her nerves on the sky. She still couldn't understand how the hell this blonde could make her so freaking nervous.

Finally Santana pulled up on the coffee house and both women got out of the car. Santana without thinking pulled the door open for Brittany to enter, following her very closely.

"Oh… I didn't say it before, but you have an awesome car, I love it!"

"Thank you… I just bought it last year" they were both walked to the counter and lined up for their turn.

"So the flower shop leaves you a very good profit, I see"

Santana laughed a little "yeah… well, my father left me some money went he passed… and that helped me trough the first years, but now it really provides…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father…" said Brittany looking down.

"Thank you… it's been years so don't worry about it" Santana smiled at Brittany and when she looked up at her and those blue piercing eyes met hers she had to look away… finding the cakes in front of her very interesting.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her place and then it was their turn to order. Each order their respective drinks, paid for it then went to the corner of the coffee house, lead by Santana, and sat on opposite chairs.

"Sooo…" Santana started "why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Brittany sipped her coffee "Like what?"

"I don't know… anything that comes to your mind" said shrugging.

"Mmmm" Brittany touched the tip of her chin with her index finger while staring at the horizon thinking deeply. Santana couldn't thought of a better way to describe it but cute. "Well… I'm 24… I'm from Chicago, have an older brother and a little sister, mom and dad who live back there"

"So you're the sandwich… so to speak" they both laughed.

"Yeaaah… I guess so" she put her coffee down "I missed them a lot but can't visit them as much as I would like to"

"Why?"

"Job schedules…"

For some reason Santana couldn't keep her eyes off her. Brittany had a very sweet expression; her hair in waves around her face and down her back; her lips glowing with a hint of pink with a slightest smile on them; her blue eyes shining as she stare at the world in front of her.

But what most amazed Santana was the way that girl intrigued her. She wanted to know everything about her… her hobbies, her friends, her love situation… above all her love situation.

She had never found someone who could keep her attention for more than five minutes, apart from her friends. And the girls she went out with in the past never really made her even a slighted interested.

"What about you?" Brittany raised her eyes from her cup.

And that's when Santana looked away.

_Jeez. You have to look at her when she does or she is going to think something is wrong with you._

"Am… I'm from Ohio… only child, as you already know my dad died. My mom lives back there taking care of my grandma… I asked them to come but they wouldn't listen… I'm 25" she said the last thing shaking her head as in 'I don't know what else is there to say' way.

"How was it like to grow as an only child?... I always wonder…"

And so the day it went.

Santana and Brittany found themselves in that very same spot three hours later, the night already over them.

If Santana was being honest she was taking note of everything the girl said just in case she needed it in the future. Not consciously of course… at least that's what she keep telling herself.

Brittany said that they better leave because she had to wake up early for work so they both headed to the flower shop where Brittany had left her car – a red mini cooper with leather seats.

With the exchange of numbers both women went separate ways waving goodbyes from their cars.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up in her huge bed. She was curled up in a ball hugging tightly on a pillow. Her phone was buzzing somewhere near her head. She decided to let it go to voicemail. The buzzing stopped and a second later started again.<p>

Santana growled and crawled to her bedside table. She saw Quinn's name and picture shinning at her before she picked it up.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too"

"Morning…"

"I figured you would be still sleeping and you promised we would go for lunch soo.. I'm here waking you up!" Santana could hear the grin on Quinn's face.

"Right. I completely forgot about it"

"I knew you would. But, are you still up for it?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Kay… see you soon!"

"Bye"

Santana got up and walked to her shower. She got dressed and headed to Quinn and Ashley's place. She texted Quinn just before arriving so she was waiting for her at the sidewalk.

Santana and Quinn went to their favorite place for brunch that was close to Quinn's place.

"So" Quinn started after they order "Puck told me about the chef you two meet the other day"

_Oh shit!_

"What about her?" Santana tried to play it cool. If Quinn found out that she was interested in said girl she would probably start bothering Santana with a reunion.

"Well, he just said that you were pretty nervous when you met her and that later when you were at his car you were defensive with the issue"

"There is not an issue. She is just the chef of the restaurant"

"Aham, and Puck is just a clueless guys when it comes to body language" said Quinn sarcastically.

"Fine… yeah, I thought the girl was hot, so what!"

"And are you planning on seeing her again?"

"Well, I saw her yesterday…" Santana was trying by all medias to avoid Quinn's eyes.

"Really? Where?"

"At the shop… she drop by to thank me for the apology I sent her" suddenly the menu that Santana was holding seemed very interesting. Maybe she could try a brownie for dessert.

"She stopped by because of the apology you said to her the day before?" this was extremely odd. Or said chef stopped by for something else or Santana was skipping a part of the story.

"Yeah… it wasn't for _that_ apology"

"Which one then?"

"I sent her a gladiolus with an apology on a note"

"So you like this girl" said Quinn leaning on the back of her chair.

"Why would you say that?" unfortunately Santana's question was defensive.

"Because, the last time you sent a girl flowers you were seventeen and said girl was your high school sweetheart… and I think we can remember how that story ended up" Quinn raised her eyebrows at Santana.

"And you just had to bring her up, didn't you?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

Her high school sweetheart was a pale brunette of grey eyes with who she shared most of her classes on that year. They bonded pretty well after the girl confessed Santana her feelings but at senior year Santana caught her making out with another girl on one of Puck's party in his room.

After that Santana never allowed anyone get too close to her emotionally and the girlfriends that she had only lasted a couple of months before she got tired of them and went off to some other girl.

Quinn and Puck were always by her side and even though they knew the reason behind her coldness and distance never said a thing. They knew that Santana would snap at them if they tried to confront her.

"I'm sorry" Quinn looked down trying to think of a way to light the mood that was felt in the environment. Just when she was going to ask her how the things went the previous day Santana's phone started to buzz.

Santana reached out for her cell a bit annoyed at Quinn's comment and the annoyance disappeared as soon as she saw from whom the text was.

Quinn saw a huge grin on Santana's face while she was reading her text.

**-I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come to a party Friday night with my friends and some co-workers? – Britt, xo**

"Quinn, how do you feel for a party next Friday?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great"

**-I think we can make it… where is it? – S, :D**

**-At my place. I'll text you later with the exact address. Hope to see you guys soon – Britt, xo**

**-We'll be there – S, :D**

"Are you gonna pay attention to me or just to your cell?"

"Sorry… where were we?"

"In need of a new subject… who texted you?"

"Brittany"

"Who's Brittany?"

"The chef" said Santana with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Santana was at her office doing some paper work for the shop. She was actually excited for tonight. Puck said he was on, and so were Quinn and Ashley, as Santana knew since the beginning.<p>

It was times like these, when she had to think of her "huge" group of friends when she asked herself where everybody went.

Many friends have come and gone but only the three of them remain… adding Ashley to the group when Quinn fell madly in love with her two years before.

They met in elementary school and were best friends but never saw each other again after Ashley moved to California before starting middle school. They met again in the NYU but didn't date till two years ago, even though both knew Ashley liked her very much.

Wasn't till Ashley "gave up" and started dating another girl that Quinn made up her mind and "won her back". Ashley told Santana – when she was drunk, of course – that she never liked the other girl. Dating her was a desperate last attempt to make Quinn wake up after their several hook ups.

When the time came Santana turned off her computer and dilled Quinn's number while she was getting out of the shop.

Two ringtones later and Quinn picked it up.

"What's up S?"

"Are you ready?"

"Am… no, it's still early pretty early"

"I kind of need your help with something"

"With what?"

"I can't decide between a black short dress or tight jeans and a leather jacket"

"The tight short dress… definitely. If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do the dress will help you" Santana could hear the grin on Quinn's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh come on S. Everybody knows you have a soft spot for that girl. Or you are gonna deny that you have been texting since the day we had brunch?"

"Shut it Fabray!" Santana got in her car and started the engine "I don't have soft spots for anyone!"

"Aham… well if you still cannot decide come to my place with the two gowns and we'll decide or you can use something of ours"

"'Kay... see ya later!"

"Bye"

Santana was caught off guard with the text thing. She never thought that their friends realized of this. But yeah, now she couldn't deny it.

She and Britt had been texting since that day. At first it was just details for the party, but then just nonsense about what they were doing. Santana started it and when she saw that Brittany responded well to it she continued.

* * *

><p>Santana was applying the last of her make up when her cell phone started buzzing. She checked it and it was Puck telling her that they were downstairs.<p>

It was Puck's sober so he was going to drive them to the party. He hated being the "resigned" driver but he had changed his past three times with each of the girls so he _had_ to be the one this time.

Santana had decided to take Quinn's advice and wear the short black dress with super high heels. She knew that a few hours into the party and she would regret it but at least she could enjoy the effect they would create on the attendants for a moment.

She grabbed her cell and got out of her apartment and headed to the elevator. Outside of her building her three best friends were inside of Puck's car. Quinn and Ashley were in the back seat.

Santana jumped in the front seat and greeted everyone.

"Finally you are here"

"What's wrong?" Santana frown her brow at Puck.

"These two! They have been goofing around the whole way here!"

"Ow, come on Noah, can't stand two people in love?"

"Please tell me that you will never be like them!" Puck was pleading at Santana with desperate puppy eyes.

Santana laughed and shook her head "I'll do my best Puck"

"You know… I'm aware that it is _way_ too soon to tell, but from what Quinn has been telling me about this girl… I wouldn't bet on it"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Santana snapped at Ashley.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ashley winked at her and before Santana could defend herself or Ashley could say something to make it worst Quinn pulled Ashley into a deep kiss.

"Eugh" Santana stared at the front and changed the music. The four of them remain silent for the rest of the road till they parked outside of Britt's apartment.

* * *

><p>Puck parked around the corner of the building. The four of them walked to the building and as they entered the elevator Santana's nerves started to appear.<p>

Moments later the four of them were standing outside of Britt's apartment and after the second time Puck knocked a guy opened the door.

The four of them blinked and say "hi" at the short guy with a perfect haircut and a very nice sense of fashion who was grinning at them.

"You must be Brittany's new friends"

"I'm Brittany's friend, they are my friends"

"Oh, so you are Santana?"

Santana narrowed her eyes as she wondered what Britt could have told them about her and couldn't stop being a bit happy that she mentioned her.

"Yeah… who are you?"

"Kurt… I'm friends with Britt too"

"Oh… well, these are Quinn, Ashley and Puck" she motioned to each of her friends and after saying hi again Kurt stepped aside to let them in.

The four of them wonder inside the apartment. A lot of people were at the party. Santana searched the place for the one person she wanted to see and found her with a group of people sitting on the couch.

They were laughing at what apparently was a very funny story that a blond guy was telling them.

Brittany felt the eyes of someone on her so she looked around and found her newest friend with Kurt and other people around the front door.

They smiled at each other and Brittany stood up to go to meet Santana and her friends. Santana couldn't stop smiling while she was staring at the blonde who was smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>* AN .- Here's the next one! hope you enjoy, again more reviews i'll update sooner :D**

**tell me anything you think about it.. sugestions, thinks you want to happen and i'll consider it :D**

**thanks to those how put it on story alert!**

**and thanks to my betta who shall remain nameless until she tells me otherwise :G**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_They smiled at each other and Brittany stood up to go to meet Santana and her friends. Santana couldn't stop smiling while she was staring at the blonde who was smiling back at her._

"Santana! You came!"

"Of course I came… I told you I would" Santana could hear Puck chuckling behind her but decided to ignore it.

It was still amazing for her how this blonde would simply make her to not care about how she might sound to anyone else.

Brittany hugged Santana really tight, leaving her unable to breath for a second. As they pulled apart Santana motioned to her friends and introduced them. Brittany slightly hugged each and then smiled at Santana.

"Honestly I thought you wouldn't come… but it's nice to see you here"

They heard Kurt calling for Britt in that second. Santana didn't noticed when he left before.

"Coming!" she turned to look at the group in front of her "Come on, let me introduce you all to my closest friends"

Brittany took Santana's hand and dragged her to the couch with the rest of her friends. Santana felt her hand tickling a little at the touch. The small group followed them to the bigger group who were laughing at the couch.

The laughter started to die out as they approached the people there and suddenly all were staring at them. Santana shifted in her place and Quinn's grip became tighter around Ash's waist.

"These are Rachel and her husband Finn" Britt motioned to a small brunette and her huge goofy husband beside her "Mercedes and her boyfriend Hank, Tina, Kurt and Sam" Britt motioned to each one of them and everybody smiling as their time came.

Then Britt introduced Santana and her friends to the biggest group and motioned to them to sit with them.

The party was a bit crowded but Britt only focused her attention to that group, ignoring the rest unless they come to her and asked her for something.

Honestly Santana was hoping she could spent some time with Brittany and actually _be_ able to talk to her. But Brittany seemed absorbed by the conversation she was having with the guy she thought was named Cam or Bart or Sam… something like that.

She tried to play it cool and just hanging with everybody. Her friends, as fast as they were introduced, started talking with Britt's friends and it seemed as if they were friends for a long time, making jokes and laughing as high as they could.

Santana noticed as Britt constantly grabbed the guy's arm or his hand. Santana didn't know how it was possible from her to feel this uneasy. She was so uncomfortable and didn't feel like being there.

A moment later when she was watching at her friends she saw Quinn and Ashley staring at each other's eyes and then kissed. Santana felt the urged to look away to give them some privacy and when she looked at Brittany for some distraction Brittany was leaning to the guy and gave him a tight hug.

Santana felt like she couldn't be there anymore. She stood up and started pacing the place like she was looking for something as soon as she saw some shots on the bar she walked to them and shut three down, one after the other.

Puck walked to her when he noticed this "Is everything okay?"

"Honestly? Not so much… I just…" Santana trailed off and grabbed another shot of tequila swallowing it in a second.

"Wow… slow down, girl. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like being here anymore… I'm… I'm gonna take off now… I… I'll talk to you later" Santana started to walk to the door but Puck grabbed her by her arm.

"You are not leaving alone… I'll leave with you… let me ask Quinn and Ashley"

"Don't… let them enjoy the party… you should stay too"

"What's wrong S?"

"Nothing… I just got tired of this party. Stay, you have to drive them home anyway. I'm gonna take a cab and head home"

"Okay… but call me as soon as you're there"

"Will do" Santana started walking to the door, she opened the door and stepped out and when she was closing the door she could have sworn she saw Britt and the guy kissing.

"Eugh… what's wrong with you Lopez?" she thought out loud "Fucking keep it together!"

She walked down the corridor to the elevator and got in as soon as the doors were opened.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next day to a shinning sun coming out of her window. She blinked to the sudden light and growled while standing up.<p>

As she decided on what to wear that day she was remembering the day before… what a huge fiasco. And at the same time she was mad at herself for reacting in the way she did. As the night had gone on and the images flood trough her mind she has gotten more and more annoyed by them.

She still didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. She barely knew the girl! And yet there she was… with something that she only felt once before… so many years ago, and they were right. This made Santana even more uneasy.

She walked to her bathroom and started her day with a warm shower, wishing the water could erase all the memories and the feelings she was having right now.

* * *

><p>When she was pooling out of her garage on her Porsche to go to work her cell started to buzz in her purse. Santana looked at the screen and Quinn's picture was staring back at her.<p>

"Hi Q"

"What the fuck Lopez!"

"Wooo… what's wrong?"

"_What's wrong?_... you are not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am…"

"S… you bailed on us at the party last night… what happened?"

"Didn't feel like being there anymore… so I took off" Santana shrugged even when she knew Quinn couldn't see her.

"Okaaaaay… I don't buy it… please Santana, tell me what happened"

"Fine!... but not on the phone… can you come to the shop later?"

"Sure… today is my day off and Ash is at work"

"Okay… stop by whenever you want"

"'Kay... till later!"

"Bye"

Santana parked outside of the shop and walked inside. She was not in the mood for work and greeting people or just playing nice, so she walked to her office and stepped inside without a word to anyone.

Everybody knew her too well to know she was having a bad day so it was better to stay away from her if possible.

* * *

><p>Quinn was knocking on her door two hours later. She peaked through the door and offered a coffee to Santana. She invited her in and Quinn sat opposite Santana's desk.<p>

"So… are you gonna tell me what happened or just keep 'working'" Quinn said after a few moments of Santana ignoring her.

Santana sighed and put her paperwork aside and looked at Quinn who had her eyebrows raised and narrowed eyes.

"Seriously S, I haven't seen you like this in like… ever!"

"I don't know Q, I honestly don't know what is going on with me…"

"What do you mean?" concern in Quinn's voice now that Santana voiced her worry. She had had the hope it was some other bitchy thing of Santana.

"I don't know what happens to me with that girl…"

"What girl? Britt?"

"You call her Britt now?" she raised her eyebrow.

"She told us to call her that…" Quinn narrowed her eyes again at Santana and then it clicked "You are like this _because_ of her!"

"What?" Santana jumped, caught in her secret. _SHIT!_

"You are, aren't you?"

"Fine… I accept it; yeah it is because of her. I don't know what happens to me around her"

"You like her a lot"

"Yeah…" Santana was staring at her coffee… she didn't want Quinn looking her like this, all messed up "You know what happened the last time I let someone in…"

"Yeah… but you cannot keep everyone outside just because of her… she fucked it, not you" Quinn reached for Santana's hand "You could always try, you know?"

"I don't know… everything is just too fucking intense around her… my emotions and shit… I prefer to handle it as I'm used to"

"S… you-"

"I don't wanna keep talking about it!" Santana cut her off. She stared back at her computer and started working again.

"Fine… then I guess I'll better go home, Ash will be there soon"

"Yeah, go with her…"

Quinn stood up and walked away from Santana, closing the door behind her. Santana sighed again and damned herself for letting it affect her this much.

* * *

><p>On her way to her apartment Quinn was thinking how to help her friend. She hadn't seen her affected like that since Santana realized she liked girls and was falling for her first girlfriend, and then again when she found her with someone else.<p>

Quinn hated the way Santana was crashed back then and how long it took her to recover from it. Although deep down Santana never recovered from it… that's were all her failed "relationships" came from. Santana normally jumped from girl to girl, never staying too long to even get to know the girl.

But this time she could really see something different in Santana. She could tell that Britt affected her more than she wants to recognize, even to herself.

Quinn dialed Britt's closest friend, Kurt, she wanted information about Britt. She didn't even know if she liked girls. If she didn't that would really affect her plans.

After half an hour later Quinn had find out that Britt had broken up with her now ex-boyfriend, Artie, whom nobody liked. Apparently he wasn't the best of boyfriends with Brittany and he had cheated on her with one of Britt's previous co-workers. That's why she had quitted her job and started where she met Santana.

_What the fuck… how can somebody cheat on someone,_ Quinn got mad every time she thought of it.

She had also found out that Brittany was "bi-curios" and had a couple of girlfriends in the past, but nothing serious. This was very good news.

Days have passed since the time she talked to Santana and those days she had barely heard of the girl.

Puck told her that she had hooked up with different girls in those 3 days. That was a sign that Santana wasn't better, actually she was worst.

It was the past night that set her mind. Santana had arrived to her place completely drunk and running to her bathroom and puking her guts out. She was a wreck, you could tell. After like an hour Quinn had put her to sleep on her couch and went back to bed where Ashley was awake and asked her about Santana.

Quinn had to tell her everything and she knew Santana would be pissed if she found out, but she needed help with her plan.

The next day she went to Brittany's place to talk to her. After the second knock Brittany opened the door.

"Hi Britt"

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" Brittany stepped aside and motioned Quinn to come in.

"Very well, thank you"

"At what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Brittany radiated happiness, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

They sat on Brittany's couch and Quinn took a deep breath.

"Britt, I wanted to talk to you about Santana…"

Brittany frowned and looked away "She wasn't very polite the other day… it has been two times"

"Yeah, Santana it's kind of… special"

"I really like her, Quinn, but I've been treated badly in the past and I don't want to be treated like that again"

"I understand… but, she really likes you too, she was just having a bad time"

"What happened?"

Quinn could see that Brittany was worried about Santana, but somewhat hurt by what she did, leaving her without saying anything and not even calling her the next day… and not hearing from her in days.

"I think is better if she tells you herself"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like me talking about her issues… she will kill me if she knows I came… so, please don't tell her"

"I won't" Brittany smiled and then sighed "fine, I'll talk to her, just because I want to know what happened and if I did something to offend her. I would like to be her friend"

Quinn didn't know if it was her o if Brittany did made an intonation on the word "friend". She really hoped it wasn't her imagination. She could tell Britt was a good girl, and god knows it was about time Santana got a good girl.

Quinn said goodbye to Brittany and then took off to her job. She had taken a brake to come and see Brittany, Santana was way more important for her than her job at the newspaper.

* * *

><p>Brittany had been thinking about what Quinn had just told her about Santana. She knew something was wrong because of the way the things changed the night of the party.<p>

It was odd because even that day they had been texting and joking and even talking a bit on the phone. And then… complete silence.

Not a visit, not a call, not even a text explaining why.

She had been sad these past days. Santana had brought her out of the thing with Artie in just a few days. He was now in her past, far away from her memory.

None of her friends had been able to do such thing.

She couldn't stop thinking that maybe if she hadn't been so nervous because of Santana at her party and had just talked to her instead of joking with Sam about it… maybe, just maybe, Santana wouldn't have left and she wouldn't be this sad.

Brittany made up her mind and stood up, walking out of her apartment grabbing her car keys on her way out.

She had to know what had happened and why Quinn had asked her to go and asked her herself instead of just telling her.

Twenty minutes later and Brittany was parking outside of Santana's shop. She got out of her car and walked to her shop.

Without even saying anything to the attendants she walked behind the counter, hearing some scolding from one of the girls, and opened Santana's office.

She was sitting behind her desk reading some papers. As soon as she heard the door open she glared at whoever entered, only to widen her eyes at the sight of Brittany standing in front of her.

"Brittany…" was all Santana could say.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so here's another chapter, hope you like it and review please :D i would like to know what do you think about the story so far... so please :D**

**and thank you to those who story alterted, really you made my day :D hahaha, again.. any sugestions on what would you like to happen? you don't like cliffhangers? you want me to stop? haha please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_She was sitting behind her desk reading some papers. As soon as she heard the door open she glared at whoever entered, only to widen her eyes at the sight of Brittany standing in front of her._

"_Brittany…" was all Santana could say._

"Hi Santana"

Santana stood up and walked to Brittany with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it was obvious that you wouldn't reach to me, as stubborn as I'm realizing you are, and because I needed an explanation about what happened I decided on approaching you"

Santana look down and walked back to her desk, sitting on one of the chairs in front of it. Brittany followed her and sat on the other one, waiting for Santana to say something.

"I wasn't feeling very well, so I took off" Santana shrugged while avoiding Britt's stare.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I don't buy it… there is something more about it, what is it?" Brittany was demanding.

Santana was taken aback by her tone of voice. She never thought of Brittany demanding something, but somehow it only made Santana more interested in her. Santana raise her eyes and met deep blue eyes filled of interest. Santana stood up and walked to her chair behind the desk, putting it as some sort of shield.

"Look Brittany, I'm sorry for taking off like that… but honestly I don't know what else to tell you" Santana was avoiding Brittany's eyes. She knew that if Brittany locked eyes with her she would most certainly tell her everything that she asked for.

Santana was playing with her fingers over the desk. Brittany reached out and grabbed them in hers. Santana, surprised, looked at Brittany and locked eyes with her, and as she had believed, she knew she would say everything without a doubt.

"Please, Santana… I can feel there is something up. I can't be friends with you if you can't be honest with me"

Santana's chest tightened at the statement. Although she already had lost her faith in a possible friendship, hearing it from the blonde's lips was much worst… it made it official.

Santana sighed and pulled out her hands from Brittany's. She started looking around her office, trying to find some distraction so she wouldn't have to look at her while answering her.

"Look Britt… the truth is that… I… I was hoping we could hang out at the party… but you were absorbed by your friend. You wouldn't pay attention to anyone else. You kept touching him playfully and laughing and shit… I was unease by it and I didn't want to be there anymore… so I took off…" Santana shrugged at the end.

She couldn't see the small smile plastered on Brittany's face.

Brittany didn't know what to think. She couldn't think of a reason why Santana would feel the way she did but at the same time somewhere inside of her she was happy about it. it made something flutter inside her stomach.

Britt reached for Santana's hand one more time and this time she didn't pull out.

"San… honestly, I was with him because I was nervous because of you. I was excited but really nervous, and he was making jokes and so about it, so I was with him so he wouldn't say something to you or the others"

Santana locked eyes with the blonde and smile at her, receiving one back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?"

"But you were all touchy and stuff"

"Am… no we weren't, he is my best friend. Besides, he is engaged to Kurt"

"What? I couldn't tell he was gay… and I have an amazing gaydar…" Santana was staring to the nothingness thinking back to that night trying to find something that would tell her he _was_ gay… and then she remember something… she looked back at Britt with narrowed eyes.

"But you kissed him… on the lips!"

"WHAT?" Britt was taken aback by the accusation. Not even in a million of years she would kiss Sam… he was like her brother or something "No I didn't… when did you see that?"

"Um… when I was leaving…"

"Well I can assure you I did _not_ kiss him… I think your mind played with you"

"I think it did" Santana chuckled and looked down, her cheeks a little pink.

Brittany was really curious by why Santana had felt that way. Though she kind of had a suspicious and the idea made her somehow glad, she wanted to know for sure.

"Santana… why did you feel like that?"

"What?" she furrowed her brow trying to find a way of getting out of the question without actually answering it. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you react in that way? Why did you feel the need of leaving when you thought of Sam and I like that?" those were very direct questions.

Since Santana had met Brittany she had realized that Brittany always goes to the point. No tip-toeing around, no trying to find what she wanted in a subtitle way, always straight to the point. And Santana liked that about her.

But when the questions were directed to her… not so much.

"I don't know Britt… I just felt it…"

"Were you jealous?" Santana snapped her head up and stare at a smiling Brittany with wide eyes.

"Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered "why do you say that?"

"Were you?" Brittany kept pushing.

Santana got up and walked to her door, giving her back to Brittany while her cheeks turned crimson red. She grabbed the door knob as an attempt to stay standing… suddenly dizzy.

"Why do you ask me that, Britt?"

"I want to know" she could hear the smile in the other girl's voice.

Santana sighed and kept looking at the door while saying it.

"I guess… I guess I was" after a moment she heard Brittany standing up and then a hand touching her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Really?" Brittany was smiling at her and her eyes were sparkling. Santana was hypnotized by them.

"Yeah… really. I like you Britt… I really do" she said without realizing, the words coming out without thinking them.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips… ever so softly.

Santana was surprised by it. She tasted Brittany's lipstick. Strawberry.

But just when she was about to reach for Brittany's waist she pulled away and walked out of the office.

"I really like you, too" Santana could hear before the door was closed.

She was rooted to the floor, shocked, alone in her office and staring to the front… her mind blank.

* * *

><p>Brittany got out of the shop, leaving a very surprised Santana behind her. She giggled while getting in her car and starting the engine.<p>

She pulled out to the driveway and drove to her house, smiling all the time.

* * *

><p>It was time to go home, the shop was already closed, the attendants were cleaning and rearranging the flowers and pots, Santana was collecting her things to head out of the shop.<p>

After Brittany left she couldn't do much work. She had been a bit shocked and very happy for the way the things worked out that afternoon. All day she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Brittany gave her and couldn't ignore the fact that her insides wanted more and were pleading to see those beautiful eyes again… and soon!

Santana exited her shop and headed for her car, just when she was about to start the engine her cellphone started buzzing in her pocket. Quinn's picture was smiling at her from the screen as she picked it up.

"Hi Q"

"Hey Santana, seems like you are on a better mood"

"Yeah… I much better mood… even kind of happy"

"What happened?"

"I talked to Britt… well she came to the shop and made a lot of questions… then I confessed that I like her and she kissed me and walked away"

"OH MY GOSH! Santana… those are _great_ news. I am very happy that you had the guts to tell her"

"Well… was most like a demand from her… but yeah, what counts is that I told her and she said she liked me back"

"Awesome… are you gonna ask her out?"

"Of course… but, not right away… I want to see how things are between us now that we confessed"

"I see, well don't wait too long… she might get tired or something"

"I'll make sure she won't"

"That's my girl… hey S, I gotta go… Ash just arrived and I haven't seen her in all day"

Santana laughed "You are soooooo whipped"

"Yeah… we'll see if you can keep saying that in a couple of weeks"

"Of course I will… I'm Santana Lopez!"

"Yeah right… well, bye"

"Bye Q"

Santana ended the call and stop at a red light… she quickly texted certain blonde.

**-Hey Britt, are you busy?**** - S xx**

**-Hi Sany… no, I'm not. Today was my free day and I'm just watching a movie at my place – Britt 3**

**-Do you mind if I go to your place? – S xx.**

**-Of course not, I would like that ;D, we can order something to eat and watch a movie – Britt 3**

**-Sounds great, I'll be there in 20 – S xx.**

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later Santana was knocking on Britt's door. After a few seconds Brittany opened it with a warm smile.<p>

"Hi again, Sany" Brittany leaned in and embraced Santana with a tight hug. Santana grinned into Brittany's hair while inhaling the blonde's scent.

"Hey Britt…"

Brittany walked inside of the apartment pulling Santana by her hand. Santana couldn't lose the smile that was plastered on her face.

As soon as they entered the living room Santana could see the place had been rearranged for the occasion. The cushions of the couch were placed on the floor making some sort of bed, two blankets were at either side of the cushions, the coffee table was full of DVDs and popcorn and soda and some menus of takeouts.

Brittany turned around to face Santana, but never met her eyes.

"I wanted to make it more comfortable…"

"It's great Britt, I like it"

Finally Brittany raised her eyes and met Santana's "Really?" smile on her face.

"Of course… nothing better than watching movies on the floor"

"Right?" Brittany's smile became wider and she walked to her side of the cushions and sat down, motioning Santana to come with her.

"What movie do you want to see?" Brittany showed Santana the options that were spread through the coffee table.

"You choose… it's your house"

"Okay… am…" Brittany couldn't decide on what to put on. She grabbed one of the DVDs and showed it to Santana "can we watch this?"

Santana didn't even see what movie was it… she had enough with Brittany's face. Quickly she said yes and Brittany popped on the movie.

She went back to her place next of Santana, and put the bowl of popcorn between them. Santana didn't know what movie she was about to see until the beginning of THE PRINCESS DIARIES started on the screen.

The movie went on and both girls found themselves laughing at the things Anne Hathaway kept doing. But Santana was more amazed by the blonde's laughter than by the movie.

Almost at the end of the movie both girls reached out for some popcorn, founding each other hands in the bowl. Both jumped at the touch and turned to see each other.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Santana wanted so much to lean in and kiss Brittany, and she could see the exact same thing in the girl's eyes.

After a short moment Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany, and she met her half way. Santana brushed their lips a little, with her hand cupping Brittany's cheek. Brittany leaned a bit more and captured Santana's lips with her own.

The taste of Brittany's lips was something that drove Santana crazy. She wanted to deepen the kiss… but them she remembered that afternoon, when Brittany teased her and walked away.

Brittany was about to raise her hand to Santana's neck to bring her closer when she pulled away and smile at her.

"Britt, I have to go now… can I see you tomorrow?"

Brittany could see a sparkle in Santana's eyes but was distracted by the fact that the girl was about to leave.

"What? Why?"

"I really have to go" Santana stood up followed by a surprised Brittany "but I'll make sure I can see you tomorrow… if you'd like?"

"Sure..." both girls walked to her door and Brittany opened the door "call me and we'll arrange something"

"I will" Santana hugged Brittany and walked away from the girl saying goodbye over her shoulder.

Brittany didn't close the door until she couldn't see the other girl in the hallway. She turned around a bit frustrated and went back to the living room starting to clean everything.

On the inside of the elevator Santana was against the back part, grinning at the memory of the surprised face of Brittany.

"That's for teasing me this afternoon"

On her way back to her place she kept repeating Quinn's words on her head. After what she did tonight she couldn't think that Quinn was right, she couldn't be… she was Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- So i know this is the shortest chapter i have updated... but i didn't have time this weekend to write so that's why...**

**as a way to make it up to y'all who follow this story, and whom i thank a lot by it :P, i'll either update wendsay instead of thursday OR the chapter will be longer... i'll try to make it the longer so far... **

**so let me know what you prefer and i'll try to make it happen... **

**also... reviews! please, i would really apreciate it :D i want to know your opinions...**

**and thanks a lot to my betta, (who hated me for taking so long to write this chapter and make it so short)**


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N .- as I promissed if i updated today a really long chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 5**

It was Thursday night; Santana and Brittany were at Brittany's place watching tv lying on the couch. Santana had her arm around Brittany and she was lying almost on top of her, her head resting on Santana's chest.

A few moments ago Brittany stopped watching the tv and focused her attention to the girl who was under her. Her breathing was steady and her heartbeat was calmed. Brittany was concentrating in Santana's breathing because she was nervous about what she was thinking.

The girls had been hanging out for about two weeks now, but never on a real date. Brittany always thought that Santana soon would ask her out on a real date, instead of just being at her or the other girl's place.

Brittany was getting a bit anxious and had decided that if Santana was not going to do it _she_ was going to ask the brunette on a real date.

It was already around fifteen minutes than she was trying to bring up the subject, but every time she was about to Santana would laugh lightly at the things happening on the show and Brittany would decide to wait a bit longer.

Brittany started fidgeting in her place, her head still on Santana's chest. When Brittany let out a breath she was holding without realizing and it hit Santana's skin the blonde felt the other girl shudder and her heart picking up pace.

Brittany smiled a little, not too much so Santana would notice, and made up her mind.

Brittany stretched her hand along Santana's abdomen and started drawing little circles. Brittany could hear her heart becoming erratic. Brittany took all the power inside of her not to chuckle at this and instead breathed and looked up at Santana.

"Sanny?" Brittany plastered on the most innocent face she could make and looked into Santana's eyes.

Santana's eyes became a bit wide for a second before she could control herself "Ye-yes Britt?" Santana studded.

Brittany could feel how fast Santana's heart was beating. She decided it was better to not be touching them for the other girl's sake. She stood from her place, missing instantly having Santana's arm around her. But she could feel the other girl breath more steady.

"I… I wanted to ask you something…" she trailed off, shifting her gaze to the floor.

Santana straighten herself in the couch and turn to be face to face with Britt. She raised her hand and with one finger on Brittany's chin made her turn to see her in the eyes, then grabbed Brittany's hands in hers.

"What's wrong, B?" Santana was starting to feel uneasy, all the time that they spent together the past weeks running through her mind trying to find out if she did something wrong, but couldn't think of anything. That only made her even more worried and nervous.

"No, nothing is wrong" Brittany shook her head "…but… you know we had a great time these past weeks and that I really enjoy spending time with you…"

Santana's mind went running to the opposite scenario Brittany was trying to imply. She looked away with wide eyes, dropping Britt's hands and turning away. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and breathing trying to calm herself.

She felt weak and hated it. She felt something inside of her crumble and her hands started to shaken. She knew it was too soon to start feeling this way because the blonde was dumping her, but she couldn't help her.

That was why she tried to keep things slow. She already knew that inside of her things were going too fast and that if she would show the other girl how she made her feel she would just scare her away. That is why she hadn't asked her out on a proper date.

"Oh my gosh" was all Santana could whisper.

Brittany was a bit confused by the way Santana reacted to her words. She moved closer to Santana and took her hand, leaning forward to try to see her face.

Santana was watching the other side of the room, trying to avoid Brittany's eyes. Her hand was tickling between Brittany's and though she wanted to remove it from there, she truly didn't want it.

"You are saying you don't want to see me anymore…" it came out in a whisper almost inaudible.

"What?" Brittany reached out for Santana's face and cupped her cheeks between her palms "on the contrary… I was nervous because I want to ask if you would come on a date with me, a real date" Brittany was shifting her eyes between Santana's eyes and lips.

Relief washed over Santana and she let the breath she was holding to go out. A smile plastered on her face.

"Yes B, I would love to go on a date with you"

Brittany leaned in and brushed her lips against Santana's, ever so lightly, teasingly. Santana closed the millimeters between them and finally kissed Brittany. Brittany's lipstick was her favorite. It was sweet, strawberry taste.

Brittany's hands were still cupping Santana's cheeks. She brushed her hands through her cheeks and neck until laying them in the back of her head. Santana's hands reach out to her waist and pulled her in, making Brittany to move to her lap, sitting on her with her legs at either side of Santana.

* * *

><p>Brittany had texted Santana to meet her at the restaurant where she works. This was a bit odd because it was Monday… Mondays the restaurant was closed.<p>

But Santana didn't question her. She arrived at 8 pm sharp, just how Brittany asked her. When she parked her car she texted Brittany that she was outside, Britt replied for her to go to the front door.

Santana was dressed in a short black fitted dress, on shoulder with a short sleeve and she other strapless, and high heels, her hair loose around her shoulders.

Santana walked to the front door and was surprised when the hostess opened the door for her.

"Goodnight Miss Lopez" she was shining her a bright smile.

Santana narrowed her eyes but smile "Good night… where's Britt?"

"You will meet Miss Pierce in a moment, please come with me" the girl motioned her to come inside and close the door after Santana stepped inside.

The restaurant was empty… the chairs where over the tables and the lights of the farthest side were turned off.

This was pretty odd. Santana kept looking around trying to find Brittany but never found her. The hostess led her to the kitchen and stopped at the door.

"This is where you will meet Miss Pierce… hope you have a lovely evening!"

"Thank you" Santana passed the girl and opened the kitchen door.

It was beautiful. The lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room were candles spread around the kitchen. One table with two seats was in the middle of the room, between stoves and metal tables and shelves.

Britt came out of an adjacent room with two glasses of red wine, smiling at her. Santana was shocked by the scene in front of her.

Brittany was dress in tight skinny jeans, a white blouse that vas low cut over the cleavage, and high heels.

She walked to Santana and handed her one of the glasses.

"I wanted to take you to the best restaurant in New York" Brittany was grinning.

Santana chuckle a bit and lean in to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

"And you did"

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her to the table. Santana helped Brittany with her chair and then sat in front of her.

"Britt, wow… I'm impressed"

"So you like it" Brittany smiled shyly.

"I love it!"

"Good… I wanted our first official date to be special"

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers "And you succeeded, its amazing Britt" Santana kissed the top of her hand and released it.

A waiter came out from the same room Britt came out a little bit ago. He took two plates that where near the biggest stove and walked to the table. He put one in front of Santana and then Brittany.

It was Santana's favorite dinner from the restaurant… salmon with ginger and red wine sauce. Brittany had thought in everything.

Santana smiled at Brittany "My favorite" she whispered.

"I know… Puck told me"

Santana narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to thank Puck later.

"Britt… really, I'm dazzled by everything. You thought of everything"

"Like I said… I wanted to make it special"

"You make it special… I could have been in a hot dog car on the street and that would have been fine with me"

Brittany's eyes sparkled and Santana notice a bit of pink over Brittany's cheeks under the candles' light.

"I'm glad you accepted a date with me"

"How couldn't I?... you are beautiful, in every way"

Brittany blushed even more at this. She took a sip of her wine and looked to a side to avoid her gaze.

On the other side of the table Santana couldn't keep her eyes off Britt. It was physically impossible for her to do so. This girl had impressed her like no other… and she made her feel like no other.

The girls began to eat and Santana made a noise of appreciation after taking the first bite, Brittany smiled and kept eating.

"You know… I could get used to you cooking… I've never eaten better in my life"

"Thank you, I could cook to you anytime you want"

They started talking about the ways they spent their days after Thursday night. They decided not to see each other till the date night, only talking on the phone at nights and occasional text messages. But Britt had been pretty busy at the restaurant those days so that meant not a lot of texting.

Santana was eager to see her and she found herself almost jumping in her desk as the hours flew by and the time to meet with Brittany approached.

Quinn was the happiest to find out that they were finally going on a date. She kept seeing Santana build up walls to alien herself from the rest of the world and apparently Britt was making her way through those walls, jumping them or shutting them down.

Santana was always in the best of moods since she and Brittany started seeing each other. She kept having good days and making favors for their employees.

After they ended their dinner another waiter came by and brought them a brownie.

"It's homemade ice cream… family recipe, hope you like it" Brittany took a bit of the vanilla ice cream that covered the brownie and extended it to Santana, she leaned in and took the bite.

"Mmm.. oh my gosh… this is amazing, best ice cream I've ever had"

Brittany chuckled, Santana took a bit of ice cream and extended to Brittany, whom took it and smile at her.

"You know… you can't cook this great around me… you will make me an addict for you cooking… that will not be good… I'll have to spend a lifetime in the gym after your cooking"

"But my cooking is healthy" Brittany pouted. By this time Santana had move her chair to the side of the table to be closer to Brittany.

Santana couldn't resist her pouting and leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"I didn't mean the food; I meant how much I would eat"

"Oh… okay then!" both girls chuckled while Brittany feed Santana with more ice cream.

About twenty minutes later they were ready to go. Brittany thanked the waiter, the hostess and her sou chef for helping her with the evening. Everybody said their goodbyes and walked out of the restaurant.

"This is a beautiful night…" Santana started "I have an awesome girl as my date… and I don't want it to end"

They were next to Santana's car. Brittany was against the passenger door and Santana was in front of her. She leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips. Brittany raised her hands to Santana's shoulders locked fingers at the back of her head, bringing her closer. Santana's hands were at her waist, pressing them together.

Brittany parted lips for a moment "As much as I would like to keep kissing you… I don't think is a good idea to stay here… is getting kind of lonely and … scary"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Brittany hadn't brought her car.

"I was thinking maybe a walk on central park?" Brittany smiled.

"Great!" Santana opened the door for Brittany and held her hand till she was inside. She ran to her side and climbed in. they drove a few streets till they got to the central park. Santana could finally watch a parking spot and they jumped out of the car.

They started walking around with no direction. Brittany reached for Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's beautiful night"

Brittany's face was glowing by the moonlight and the light of the lamps that were around.

"I can think of something more beautiful"

Brittany lowered her gaze and cut Santana staring at her; she blushed and rested her head in Santana's shoulder as they walked through the park. Santana spotted a bench were some pigeons were walking around looking for something to eat. Santana lead them to the bench and sat on it.

As the determinations kicked in her head her breath started to picked up pace. This didn't go unnoticed to Brittany, who tighten her grip of Santana's hand and rested her head on her shoulder once again.

Santana closed her eyes and began talking "Britt…"

Brittany looked up and waited for Santana to open her eyes "Yeah?"

"I – I want to … I know – I think" Santana was stuttering and blushing. Brittany chuckle a bit and cupped her cheek.

"Breathe" Santana did so and shook her head "It's okay… now tell me"

"Brittany… I know this is the first date… and that we have only been seeing each other for now almost three weeks… but after tonight"

Santana looked down as Brittany was starting to feel uneasy.

_Maybe it was a bit too much… but she said she loved it, every bit of it._

"I don't want to risk it… I don't want someone else walking in the picture and taking you from me… I want to call you mine…"

Brittany's eyes were sparkling at the light "Britt…. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana. First it was sweet and tender… but then got heated up. Brittany touched the bottom lip of Santana with the tip of her tongue asking for entrance, Santana opened her mouth and their tongues danced together in unison.

After moments they felt their breaths picking up pace so Brittany parted and rested her forehead on Santana's

"Yes Santana Lopez… I would like to be your girlfriend"

* * *

><p>Santana smirked and hugged her new hot and sexy girlfriend really tight.<p>

The next day Santana woke up in her bed alone. She got up with the image of the blonde kissing her goodbye at her door before she took off to her apartment.

Nothing sexually related had happened that night. Santana had decided that she wanted to wait a bit longer to be that intimate with Brittany. In the past those actions had meant nothing for her… but now it was different, Brittany made everything different.

She wanted to take her time with Brittany, enjoy her company. Santana didn't have the same feeling that she had with the girls she dated in the past… that feeling of emptiness that told her she wouldn't last very long with the girl in turn.

That was when Santana dated the girl… which usually was resumed on a few dates along a month and then Santana would get tired of them being so clingy and would just break up with them.

The rest of the time she would do her normal thing… going out to bars with her friends or by herself, hooking up with a girl at the end of the night and getting out of their place while the girl was asleep.

Quinn was always saying how horrible that was… but after a while she decided to let it go… Santana wasn't going to change… not until she met the right girl.

And it all seemed to say that she had already found said girl.

She jumped out of her bed, reaching for her cell before walking to her bathroom.

**-Good morning gorgeous, wish your having a good day… I am just thinking about you. ****- San xx**

**-Aww, good morning to you too, beautiful, I am now that I know I'm on your mind. See you tonight? – B 3**

**-If you are not too tired, absolutely yes! Your place or mine? - San xx**

**-Can you pick me up after work? My car will not start in the morning, then we can go to my place? - B 3**

**-Of course B, I'll be there 11 sharp. Your place it's great :D – S xx**

**-Awesome… see**** you tonight ;D – B 3**

**-Can't wait – San xxoo**

Santana tossed her cell aside and started to prepare her tub. It was pretty early so she still had some time to relax before heading to work.

Half an hour later, when she was getting to her kitchen for breakfast her cell started to buzz in her pocket. She reached out for it and saw Quinn smiling at her on the screen.

"Hey Q"

"Hi Lopez… how did it go?" insinuation plastered on her voice.

"Awesome… it was so special… Brittany is amazing, it couldn't have gone better"

"Oh my god… Santana if you could hear yourself right now"

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just that you sound so… over the clouds. You sound so happy and dreamy and such a teenage girl" Quinn chuckled and Santana huffed.

"Shut it Fabray!" Santana took a bowl from the counter, the milk from the fridge and a box of cereal from the cupboard and walked back to the isle "I am happy… really happy actually"

"I'm glad S, it was about time!"

"What was about time?"

"That you would find a proper girlfriend"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't found her" Santana smiled to the bowl of cereal in front of her after saying this and poured some milk and cereal to it.

* * *

><p>It was ten thirty; Santana was at her place with the tv on in front of her. A music video was on but Santana wasn't paying attention, she was playing with her keys and glancing to her cell to check the hour every few seconds.<p>

She couldn't hold it anymore and jumped off her couch and out of her apartment. It was a bit early but she decided to be early and wait for Britt at the parking lot than to be late and make the girl wait.

She drove to the restaurant taking her time to not be so early and arrived just ten minutes before eleven.

**-Hey B, I'm outside the restaurant, but take your time, no pressure – San xx**

She turned the engine off but left the radio on

**-Okay, be out in a sec, almost done. – B 3**

Santana undo her seatbelt and got herself comfortable inside the car. Listening to the song it was on, Santana recognize it and started to sing along… getting more and more into and singing a bit louder as the lyrics went on.

_Another day_

_Without your smile_

_Another day just passes by__  
><em>_But now I know_

_How much it means__  
><em>_For you to stay__  
><em>_Right here with me_

_The time we spent apart__  
><em>_Will make our love grow stronger_

_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna die lying in your arms__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>_I wanna be looking in your eyes__  
><em>_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing everything you do__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you_

_A thousand miles between us now_

_It causes me to wonder how__  
><em>_Our love tonight remains so strong__  
><em>_It makes our risk right all along_

_The time we spent apart_

_Will make our love grow stronger__  
><em>_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>_I wanna die lying in your arms__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>_I wanna be looking in your eyes__  
><em>_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing everything you do__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>

_T__hings can come and go I know but_

_B__aby I believe_

_S__omething is burning strong between us__  
><em>_Makes it clear to me_

_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>_I wanna die lying in your arms__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you__  
><em>_I wanna be looking in your eyes__  
><em>_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing everything you do__  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you_

Just as the song was ending Santana eyed the blonde coming out of the restaurant and searching her car in the parking lot. Santana stepped out of her car and walked to the front of it.

Brittany finally saw her and started walking over her. She was smiling at her and her eyes were sweet and lighted by the moonlight.

"Hey gorgeous" Brittany's smile became wider as she reach up to her girlfriend.

"Hi Sanny"

Santana extended her arms and embraced Brittany as soon as she could. She buried her face in the blonde's hair and inhale deeply, she could sense the other girl smiling against her shoulder.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Sanny" they pulled apart and Santana cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

First it was sweet, as a greeting… then it became deeper as they showed how much they missed each other. Brittany's hands started to roam up and down Santana's side. Santana kept her hands pressed at her cheeks, burying her fingertips in the blonde's hair.

Santana with her tongue touched her bottom lip asking for access and Brittany opened her mouth. Santana tasted Brittany a bit whilst Brittany sucked a bit at her tongue, making Santana moan a bit in appreciation. It was becoming more and more heated but then one of the waiters said their goodbyes to Brittany, making them pull apart.

"Let's get you home" said Santana and walked her to the passenger door.

Twenty minutes later they were at Brittany's apartment. She made some quick dinner for them before they headed to the living room even when Santana insisted that it was not necessary.

"Britt… you come from cooking all day, the least I want to make you do is keep cooking at your home… let me make you something!"

"Oh nonsense… besides, this is not really cooking" she said as she put one grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and handed it to Santana.

They walked back to the living room and Brittany turned the tv on. A movie was on and soon the girls settled down on the extremely comfy couch. They each ate in a comfortable silence while watching the movie.

Santana was paying more attention to the blonde's laughter, which came out a little muffled by her tiredness. Santana could clearly see that Brittany was pretty tired. She pondered in her mind leaving Brittany so she could rest and go to her house, but decided against it after Brittany leaned on Santana and rested her head on Santana's chest.

Santana rounded Brittany with one arm and moved them to a better position. Soon enough Santana could hear Brittany even breathing indicating she was fast asleep. Santana turned off the tv and stood up very carefully, trying not to wake the girl up.

She put one arm under her back and another under her legs and pulled her up. Brittany curled in her arms, burying her nose on Santana's chest. Santana walked to her bedroom and maneuver to open the door without moving a lot, to not wake her girlfriend.

She laid her on her bed, took Brittany's shoes off and then hers. She slipped beside Brittany and when the blonde felt the bed deepened by her side she moved to her side and pressed herself against Santana's side. Santana rounded her with one arm and then drifted off to sleep. Brittany's perfume filling her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so yeah... my betta said that I better update today than yesterday with a long ass chapter, so I did as I promised.**

**I know that I normaly update around 1, 2 pm tops but I was burried in calculus' hombework... wich I HATE, hope you enjoyed and the next one comes on Monday ;D**

**and thanks alot to my betta... because she keeps pushing me to write fast :D! say thank you to her :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Santana woke up the next day feeling a bit lost. She couldn't remember where she had fallen asleep the previous night. She was cursing in her mind, scolding herself for not taking off at the middle of the night. Now she had to face the girl laying beside her on the bed, have an awkward conversation and taking off to her place.

If only she had woken up like she normally did, she could have saved herself all this trouble.

She tried to hear what surrounded her before she opened her eyes. Maybe if she paid enough attention she could tell if the other girl was still there sleeping, so she could easily sneak out without the other girl noticing.

Santana listened carefully but she couldn't hear anything that would tell her that the girl was awaken. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. Santana was lying on a double bed, covered with yellow sheets. The walls were light pink and a painting of a duck pond with some ducks around was hanging from one of the walls, a body length mirror in the corner, next to the closet doors, and a desk with a laptop on it, a lamp and other little things under the window.

It wasn't until Santana saw a picture of a blonde over the desk laughing with a blond guy that she remembered she was at Brittany's place. She stood up to quickly she lost balance and stumbled back down to the bed.

Santana looked around trying to find her blonde but the only thing she found was the clothes Brittany was wearing the night before on the floor in the corner of her room. Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to do.

In that split second Brittany entered her room carrying a tray with breakfast for one. Santana hurried towards Brittany and helped her with the tray.

"Aw… you _are_ awake… I was hoping that you were not" Brittany looked down and cleared the bed for Santana to sit.

"Thank you Britt, it is really sweet of you" Santana smiled. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips. Just as Santana was getting into it Brittany pulled away.

"Mmm… good morning" Brittany said smiling.

"Good morning to you, too"

"This -" Brittany said, motioning to the tray Santana was balancing on her lap. "Is my way of thanking you for last night, you didn't have to bring me to my room, I could have stayed on the couch"

"But I didn't want you to be uncomfortable… besides, I think we couldn't have slept there… too small even when your couch is comfortable"

Brittany smirked and kissed Santana again. Santana, though surprised, kissed her back just as into it as Brittany was, maybe even more.

"Why was that for?" Santana asked when Brittany pulled away, again.

"For staying over and for being your incredible sweet person"

Santana chuckled and glance at her breakfast. It looked amazing to say the least. A bed of ham with two fried eggs and some bacon on the side, two glasses, one with orange and the other with mango juice. A single lily on a small vase over the corner of the tray and the silverware rolled in a napkin on the side of the plate.

Sure enough Brittany probably wouldn't know the meaning of the lily.

"Two different juices?" Santana raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't know which one you preferred so I brought both!" Brittany smiled.

"You choose first"

"But it's your breakfast" Brittany's brow furrowed.

"But you made it"

"But I made it for you, you choose"

"These can go on forever… choose first"

Brittany pouted and glance at Santana stubbornly. Santana kept their eyes locked with Brittany but she could see that her girl wouldn't give up. Besides… there was no more strength in Santana to deny something to the blonde. So she sighed and picked the mango juice up and took a sip.

"Content?"

"Very" Brittany smirked and motion to Santana to start eating.

"You know that you cooked too much right?"

"Of course I did not!"

"Yes you did, you would have to help me eat it…" Santana picked up her fork and cut part of the ham and some egg and extended it to Brittany. She shook her head and took the bite. Santana smiled triumphantly and started eating.

* * *

><p>Santana was heading to her place to shower after dropping off Brittany at the restaurant for her shift. She took her phone out of her purse and clicked it on.<p>

Ten missed calls from Quinn, three from puck and two from Ashley. Fifteen text messages from her three friends and it all said the same thing, asking her where the hell she was.

The last one was of Quinn, it was clear that she was pissed.

**-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU Santana Lopez! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE BECAUSE I'D LIKE TO KILL YOU MYSELF. Quinn**

"Shit" Santana muttered under her breath and dilled Quinn's number. It rang two times before she picked up.

"FUCKING FINALLY!"

"Jeez… chill out… what's wrong!"

"I called you a million times yesterday!"

"It wasn't a million… it was only ten."

"Puck and Ash also called you"

"Whatever Quinn, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out yesterday… and then you never answered… so I started worrying"

"That was all? Jeez Quinn… not even my mother acted like that!"

"Ha ha, very funny Lopez… you always answer you phone, even when you are with girls… so when you didn't I thought something had happened to you… with the way you drive…"

"Hey! Do not critic my driving!... I was with Brittany and we fell asleep so I didn't hear my phone…" Santana trailed off.

Quinn gasped "You stayed at her place?"

"Yeah…"

"So you finally did it?"

Santana sighed in frustration "No, we didn't… you know I want to wait with her… besides, she was worn out after her shift at the restaurant so she felt asleep before I did."

"You stayed at her place… all night… without doing anything…?" Quinn asked in disbelieve.

"You know Quinn… sometimes I'm offended by your believe that I am not capable of doing such things"

Quinn blurted in laughter and Santana had to get her phone away from her ear.

"No… seriously Santana"

"Fine! Whatever!..." Santana was arriving to her apartment now "Q, I have to go now, talk to you later?"

"Sure S, maybe we can go out?"

"Sure… and Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Um….thanks for caring…" Santana said uncomfortably.

Santana could hear Quinn's smile when she replied "Anytime Lopez!" and hung up.

* * *

><p>Brittany was taking a break from the kitchen when she walked outside in the back. It was the time of the day that not many people were in so her sou chef could take care of it and she needed some fresh air.<p>

Just as she stepped out of the kitchen her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and saw a new text message.

**-Hey beautiful, hope you are not too busy or that I would ruin something by distracting you. Wanted to know how your day has been going? – San xx**

**-Hi baby, of course you aren't ruining anything, you couldn't. I'm just taking a break right now. And my day is better now with your text – B 3**

**-Hey, you wanna hang out with my friends tonight? You can tell yours – San xx**

**-Sure, I'll text them right away, where are we going? – B 3**

**-Quinn and Ash's. They want to hang out with everybody – San xx**

**-Sounds great, see you at 11? – B 3**

**-Of course! Can't wait – San xxoo.**

Brittany texted Kurt and he said he could take care of telling the rest and asking the address to Quinn. Her friends and Santana's liked each other from the start at her party.

Memories of Santana's behavior that night, now making sense to Brittany after they talked, filled her mind and a wide smile came across her face. Seeing where she was now from there and the consequences that said party brought out made Brittany smirk. Brittany was drifting into the memories, unaware of her surroundings when one of the boys who washed the dishes got out to the alley and asked her to come back.

She came back to the kitchen and didn't catch a break till they closed.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting out of the shower when he heard his boyfriend stepping in their bedroom. Kurt had been practically bouncing around the house calling everybody to let them know that there was a reunion at Quinn and Ashley's house.<p>

The night of the party at Brittany's Kurt had bonded pretty well with Ashley and Sam with Quinn. Actually everybody bounded with everybody.

Everybody except Santana…

Though Brittany had told them why Santana was like that to them and everybody kind of thought it was sweet, they also didn't know what to think about the whole thing.

Now that they found out that Brittany and Santana were together they were more eager to meet her… they didn't have the chance until now and they had been seeing each other over almost three weeks.

When Brittany told him what Santana thought they were both started to laugh. It was crazy… they had been friends since high school when Kurt introduced them. They were practically brother and sister… very often confused like it.

He walked to their closet and took out what he was going to wear. On the bed Kurt was eyeing him to approve his choice of clothes. No boyfriend of his will ever dress badly. When he noticed that Sam actually picked out something nice he went on talking with Tina, who was still a bit upset by her divorce with Mike about two months ago.

It was pretty sad the way things ended between them. At first they were the perfect couple and then, after two years of getting married, the things began to get cold. He spent most of his time at work and Tina with friends and almost never saw each other. And about six months ago they decided it was better to be apart.

After hanging up with Tina Kurt dialed Rachel and Finn's number. Sam was ready so he lay down on their bed, and rested his head on Kurt's lap while he was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

Kurt started to play with Sam's hair when Finn finally, just when Kurt was about to hang up, answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn"

"Hey bro… what's up?" Kurt could hear the tiredness on Finn's voice and thought for a second on not telling him so they could rest, but new better that probably they needed a break from their child.

Rachel had gotten pregnant just after graduating from high school, so she and Finn got married. When Kurt and Sam moved to New York they decided to come along. Finn was Kurt's step-brother so his father asked them to move with them so they could look out for each other and in a way of helping them Finn opened a franchise of their father's workshop. Rachel helped her husband by teaching singing to kids on a private school, but now they barely had time for themselves.

"Not much, I was calling to let you know that everybody is gathering at Quinn's tonight, and ask if you could come"

"Oh… um… let me ask Rachel" Kurt chuckled a bit. It was so funny for him that at the end Rachel always ended up making the decisions.

"Sure!" Kurt waited in the line and could hear Jason playing in the background and Finn and Rachel talking quietly.

Kurt kept playing with Sam's hair and soon he noticed that his fiancé had fallen asleep and was starting to lightly snore.

Kurt traced his finger along Sam's features, taking his time over the lips. Sam woke up at the feeling and smiled when Kurt was brushing the corners of his lips. He opened his eyes and they stare at each other for a second. Kurt leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kurt!" Finn's scream brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for a few seconds; I thought you hung up on me!"

"Sorry… I got… distracted. So will you go?"

"Absolutely… we'll call the nanny right away"

"Awesome… see you later!"

"Bye bro!"

Kurt left the phone aside after calling everybody. Sam closed his eyes and started to drift off back to sleep but Kurt started playing with his hair once more.

"Do you think it will be weird with Santana after what Britt told us she thought at the party?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so… maybe she will be embarrassed at first but I don't think it will last very long after she sees us"

Kurt leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on his forehead.

"I just hope she is better for Britt than Artie ever was" Sam said.

Kurt growled a bit "God, I HATE that guy!"

"You and me both, babe, you and me both"

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting in her apartment. She was balancing three paper bags with different bottles and beer cans on her hands. Ashley, sitting on the couch reading a book, hurried to her side and helped her with the bags.<p>

"Thanks Ash"

Quinn greeted her girlfriend with a peck on the lips and both walk to the kitchen.

"You got pretty excited buying the drinks" Ashley chuckled.

"It's just that I know Brittany's friends are coming and that it will be the first time Santana meets them after the incident at the party. _We_ got along pretty well with them, but you know S"

"Not always the easiest person" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Exactly… and I wanted to have enough drinks so everybody would be pretty drunk and maybe that would help a little if things start to go badly"

"I'm sure things will go great… we got pretty well with them, I bet Santana will, too"

Ashley was getting the bottles inside the fridge when Quinn walked over her from behind and hugged her.

"Hi, I haven't seen you a lot this day… I missed you"

Ashley turned around in Quinn's arms and cupped her cheeks.

"I missed you too"

Ashley leaned in and started kissing Quinn. Quinn pressed a bit and took them against the fridge. Ashley's hands were locked between Quinn's hair. Ashley surrounded Quinn's waist with her legs and Quinn carried her to the isle on the middle of the kitchen. The things went pretty heated after a few seconds and neither of them could restrain themselves anymore.

* * *

><p>Santana parked outside of the restaurant and texted Brittany to let her know. After about five minutes the beautiful blonde walked through the front door and towards her car.<p>

"Hey baby"

"Hi Sanny, how was your day?"

"Slow… kept counting the hours to come to you"

Brittany walked to her and put her arms over Santana's shoulder "Sanny… who would have thought that you are such a sap" Brittany chuckled.

Santana blushed a bit and by trying to hide it she kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Only for you Britt, only for you!"

Santana walked her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. Then she ran to her side and jumped inside. Brittany was already searching through the radio when Santana started the engine.

"Are we heading to Q's already?"

"You want to go to your place first?"

"Yes please" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek. Then she intertwined their hands between them.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so yeah, i hope its not too short... i wanted to write some background about the ones that were missing. hope you like the relationship between Kurt and Sam... i know my betta did :B hahahah**

**i hope you enjoyed and reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

It was two hours into the party. The signs of alcohol were staring to make appearance in everybody's faces. Screams of laughter could be heard probably from the entire building.

Everybody was gathered on the living room telling stories of their most drunken incident. Rachel and Finn had already told theirs… it was the same one so they said it at the same time. Mercedes was the first one to tell hers and they were now at Kurt and Sam.

"So, I was trying to convince the cop that I was not drunk, that Sam was the one wasted but he wouldn't believe me. It took me like half an hour to get me on his good side - "

"I remember a bit of flirting…" Sam cut in. Kurt nudged him on the ribs and Sam flinched a bit and laughed.

"- and then SAM throws at him his beer!"

Sam looked down embarrassed. Everybody gasped and blurted in laughter.

"Yeah… I remember I had to come to bail you out of jail…" Brittany stated.

"Yeah… I was pissed at him for a long time till he took me to my favorite Broadway show and a very romantic dinner"

"Yeah, that was the night I proposed and he said yes"

They stared into each other eyes and then Sam kissed Kurt on the lips.

"So that was a month ago… how come I didn't know about this" Finn stated.

"Because you would have told dad and he would have told Sam's mom… you know how that would go…"

Sam looked down and took a sip from his drink.

"Your most drunken moment, go Santana!" Tina almost yelled.

Ashley, Quinn and Puck blurted into laughter after remembering that night. Santana glared at them and then began with her story.

"Well… we were at this bar… I was hitting on some girl and by now we were pretty drunk. They - " she pointed to her friends "bet me that I couldn't get this super hot gi –" Santana cut herself after seeing Britt shifting uncomfortably in her place "this girl… so I accepted the challenge…

"I bought her a few drinks that were pretty strong and then I had to go to the bathroom. Quinn followed me and said that I must kiss the girl when I walked back or the bet would be over… so I walked back to her and I kissed her…"

"But who she kissed wasn't the girl she was flirting with… it was a guy, with long hair that looked like the girl's…"

Everybody was doubling themselves from the laughter. They couldn't control it. Santana was pouting at them and crossed her arms.

"You know… for someone who hates even kissing guys you seemed pretty into it" Puck yelled. And the laughter was even higher.

But Brittany wasn't laughing; she chuckled a bit but while hugging her girlfriend for comfort and then kissed her on the lips "its okay baby"

"And she didn't realize till the girl tapped her on the shoulder and Santana broke from the kiss…"

"How couldn't you tell it was a guy?" said Kurt whipping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I was pretty drunk" Santana shrugged and leaned on Brittany a bit more.

The group kept telling their stories to the rest and the night went on in laugher and jokes and everybody enjoying themselves. Now and then it was common that the rest of the group would yell at a couple because they would zone out making out on the couch, talking quietly or doing couple's things.

The group started to leave Quinn and Ashley's place around three in the morning. Some of them had to work the next day but didn't mind staying up so late. Quinn convinced Brittany and Santana to stay the night because Santana was pretty drunk and she was supposed to drive Brittany to her house.

They lend them each a pj and Ashley lead Brittany to the guest room while Santana was on the bathroom remembering how to even get undress and dress again. That's how drunk they were.

About fifteen minutes later Santana entered the room, making zigzag movements and stumbling with stuff that were on the floor and around.

Brittany was lying on the bed giggling at Santana while she made her way to the bed.

"So…" Brittany started "A 'super' hot girl, huh?"

"What?" Santana climbed to her side and got under the covers.

"You said you were hitting on some 'super' hot girl"

"Oh, that… not so hot. You know what?"

"What?"

"I found a hotter girl whose mine now"

"Really?"

"Absolutely" Santana nodded and slide closer to Brittany. "She is so fucking hot"

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe you have seen her… she has amazing golden hair, and deep blue shining eyes, they hypnotize me"

Santana slide her arm along Brittany's abdomen and a leg between hers.

"I think I have seen her…"

Brittany leaned in and started kissing Santana. The kisses were sloppy at first, being both so drunken, but then they got to her rhythm and soon enough the kiss was staring to lead to something else.

When Santana felt Brittany's hand to slowly slide inside of her shirt she pulled away and got off Brittany.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Santana turned to her back and started glancing to the ceiling.

"Yeah right, there is something… why you pulled away?"

Brittany turned to her side to faced Santana and rested her head on her left hand; her right hand slowly making her way to Santana's arm. She started brushing her fingertips over her forearm. Santana shuddered at the touch at first.

"Sanny, please… what's wrong?" Brittany's looked down when an idea hit her and she pulled away and turned around. Sadness plastered on her face. "You don't want to be with me" the hurt deep in her voice.

"What?" Santana turned to her and slide behind her. She rounded her waist with her arm and buried her face in Brittany's hair "Baby, it's not that. I swear. Of course I want to be with you… don't ever doubt that"

Brittany turned around in Santana's arms and faced her, leaning a bit back so she could see her girlfriend.

"Then why?"

Santana sighed and looked down. She didn't feel like talking about that right now but she knew that if she left it like that Brittany would be hurt, and Santana didn't want to hurt her beautiful girlfriend.

"Britt, what if we talk about it tomorrow… I'm tired and I just want to sleep"

Brittany narrowed her eyes but knew better than to keep pushing "Fine. But tomorrow we _will_ talk about it, okay?"

"Promise, baby" Santana pecked her on the lips and buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

They drifted to sleep like that but Brittany was uneasy. She couldn't stop wondering why Santana was like that. It was pretty clear, and everybody kept saying it, that Santana used to have meaningless sex with girls… so she knew that it wasn't that she didn't want to have sex… it was something else.

Why would Santana prefer to have sex with strangers than with her girlfriend?

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next morning hearing some noise in the kitchen next door. She could hear Ashley talking to Quinn about something while one of them was making breakfast, probably Quinn.<p>

Santana rolled away from Brittany on the bed and walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom in the hallway. Back in the bedroom Brittany slowly opened her eyes to the emptiness of the bed. The sheets were still warm so Santana hadn't left so long ago.

She blinked away the sleep and sit on the edge of the bed. She heard noises on the outside and after a few moments the voice of her girlfriend joined in. Brittany stood up and walked out of the room. She ignored the kitchen, and just like Santana before, she went straight to the bathroom.

"How do you feel Lopez?"

"Ugh… don't yell please" Santana squeezed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples applying pressure "You shouldn't have let me drink that much"

"Oh come on… even if we have tried you wouldn't even listen to us"

"Yeah, Ash's right. Probably the only one you would have listen is to Brittany"

At the mention of her girlfriend's name she remembered what happened the previous night. She remembered that she had an explanation to give and an apology to make for hurting her.

As Ashley was giving her a cup of coffee Brittany appeared into the room and said hi to everyone. She was massaging her temples and her eyes a bit closed because of the light.

"My head hurts so badly"

Quinn walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

"So… how was your night?" Ashley raised her eyebrows "I hope you didn't leave my guest room inhabitable" Ashley made a face, joking, but stopped when she saw the other girls looking opposite sides of the room.

"We didn't do anything, Ash, don't worry" Santana said, and then took a sip of her coffee.

Quinn reappeared in the room with a box of Tylenol and gave two to each one of them and then some water. Brittany sat next to Santana over the isle while her friends were serving them breakfast.

The four of them ate, Brittany and Santana in silence and Ashley and Quinn making jokes about the previous night. They hoped that everyone was still alive after the previous night.

About an hour later Brittany and Santana left the apartment. When they entered Santana's car Brittany faced her while she was starting the engine.

"Well… it's morning"

Santana sighed and turned the engine off.

"I know that I shouldn't be pushing…" Brittany looked down "but I really want to know what happened. I mean, before me you didn't have any problems with other girls… maybe it's me?" Brittany looked aside, trying to avoid Santana's eyes.

Santana jumped at the last statement, she turned in her seat and reached for Brittany's hands "Oh my gosh, Britt it's not because of you… not in a million times could it be because of you… I want you, I really do" Brittany finally raised her eyes to meet Santana's

"Then why?"

"Because of what you said… before you I wouldn't doubt sleeping with a girl if I liked her, but that's because I didn't care for the girl… with you… with you everything is different"

Now it was Santana's turn to look away, a bit embarrassed.

"With you everything is stronger. I want it to be something special, I don't want it to be something meaningless… I care about you Britt, I want you to enjoy it as much as I know I will, but I want it to be something so fucking special, because you are special to me Britt"

Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks and made her to look at her.

"Sanny, I care about you too. And because we care it's going to be special, doesn't matter the time or the occasion. Just because it's me and you it will be special"

Santana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"I'm truly sorry for making you think that it was because of you. I could feel that I hurt you"

"It's okay, Sanny. I know the reason now, and I respect it… we will wait for it to be special" Brittany pecked Santana once more on the lips and then let her go.

Santana started the engine and drove to Brittany's place. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and rested them on her lap, playing with her fingers the whole way to her place.

* * *

><p>They didn't see each other for the rest of the day. Brittany told Santana not to pick her up at the end of her shift like usual so instead she drove to Quinn and Ashley's place. She needed some advice.<p>

She was uneasy with the issue that was addressed that morning. She knew that they would have to be that intimate at some point. And now that Brittany was okay with it and reassured her that no matter how it will be special.

She felt like she could do it now, that she was ready. She was emotionally ready to try to be that close to Brittany.

She knocked three times and after a few seconds Quinn opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't I see you this morning, and the night before?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So you miss me _that_ much?" Quinn chuckled.

"Ha! Funny… very funny Fabray" Santana rolled her eyes and stepped inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be picking Brittany up from her job"

"She gave me the night off… so to speak"

"Problems in paradise?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, look at you… you are like sad, and I bet you didn't argue with her when she gave you a 'night off', did you?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you"

"What's wrong Lopez?"

Santana told her in detail what happened the night before and that morning. Quinn looking disturbed on certain parts of the story.

At the end Quinn sighed and scratched her head thinking.

"Okay… so you are planning on making the 'special night' soon?"

"Yeah… like… tomorrow if possible…"

"Okay, you want me to help you?"

"If you could…" Santana said smiling pleadingly.

"Sure… do you have something on mind?"

"Yeah, actually I do… I just need your help on something"

"Anything" Quinn shrugged.

Santana started to explain her plan to Quinn, detail by detail, and then the part where she would be helping her on the plan. She had a pretty clear thing on her mind how she wanted to spend Friday night with Brittany.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Brittany was on the restaurant. She had the first shift this time for some reason. The other chef asked her to change it this time due to personal reasons and Brittany gladly accepted.<p>

She always did that kind of things for her co-workers. She liked to help them in any way she could, and as seen before they did as well.

It was a slow morning so she had plenty of time to lose. She was playing with her phone when it started buzzing with a text.

**-Hey baby, are you busy tonight? - S xx**

**-Not for you, what do you have in mind? - B 3**

**-it's a surprise. Just be ready at 7, I'll pick you up at your place, is it okay? – S xx**

**-Perfect Sanny. I'll be waiting – B 3**

Brittany smiled at the thought of a surprise from Santana and kept working. She was so excited that she kept zoning out wondering what it could be.

* * *

><p>Santana arrived seven pm, sharp. She was dressed in skinny jeans, leather jacket and low heals. She would need them for her plans.<p>

Santana knocked the door and waited for Brittany to open the door. Brittany was shining; her hair on curves around her face, light make up which stood out her eyes, a short dark green dress and heels.

She hugged Santana as soon as she could; only pulling out to plaster a deep kiss on her lips. Santana was taken aback for this and didn't even think till she was so into the kiss that she pinned Brittany against the door.

"I missed you Sanny"

"I missed you too, B… and though I think it would be great to stay here and keep doing this – " Santana pecked her on the lips once "that would really spoil my plans and your surprise"

Brittany's grip around Santana loosened and pushed her a bit.

"Then let's go… I want to know my surprise"

Santana drove them to central park in complete silence. Brittany was becoming anxious; she wanted to know what her surprise was and Santana wouldn't even look at her.

Santana started to lead Brittany through central park, walking like if they were just walking around; hand in hand and looking around.

"Santana, are you gonna tell me what is my surprise?" Brittany pouted.

Santana smiled mischievously "If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Guess not… but you don't even give a hint of what it might be"

"Patience, baby, be patient please" Santana leaned in and pecked her on the lips, breaking her pout and making her smile.

Just when Brittany was starting to actually bounce of desperation and excitement they came to view with their first destination.

"There!" Santana pointed.

"Where?"

"Just right there baby"

"We are going to have dinner at the Boathouse Restaurant?"

"Yes… that's our first stop"

"FIRST?"

"Yeap… there are three stops on this night"

"Aweesooome!" Brittany extended the word while pulling Santana towards the restaurant.

They spent about an hour and a half in the restaurant. Brittany was amazed by the place. She always dreamed of working on a place so recognized and known like this one.

"What are you planning with these, Santana?" Brittany asked her as they were making their way out of the restaurant.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think these would lead to?"

"I don't know… something very good, I hope"

Santana slowed down their pace as they were getting closer to the next phase of her plan.

"Here!" she motion to a carriage that was waiting for them.

"Miss Lopez, everything is ready" the driver said.

"This is the next stop!"

"Yeap… do you like it?" Santana smiled hopefully.

"I love it!"

The driver helped them to get on the carriage and then moved to his place on the front. It was a slow ride. They were enjoying the view of the people passing by.

Santana rounded Brittany's shoulders with one arm and Brittany rested her head on the crook of Santana's neck. They blocked the chilly night with a blanket that the driver had on the carriage.

"And I say it again… who would have thought that Santana Lopez is such a sap"

"What? I have a soft spot for the beauty of central park"

"It's okay Sanny; I like you being so sappy"

"Um… thank you?"

Brittany chuckled and leaned up to kiss her. They stayed like before the rest of the ride, in comfortable silence, only breaking it to comment on something they would see around them.

"How can you make me like so much in such short time?" Brittany asked Santana as she opened the passenger door of her car.

Santana smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before closing the door and running to her driver seat.

"Are we going to the next stop?"

"Yes… but you will have to cover your eyes from now on"

"Why?"

"Because if you see then you will know where we are headed"

Santana pulled a black scarf from the side of the seat and covered Brittany's eyes. Even when Brittany was pouting she let Santana do as she pleased, Brittany wasn't going to spoil the surprise that obviously took Santana a lot to elaborate.

Before Santana started the engine she texted Quinn to let her know that they were on their way to the next and last stop. This was where Quinn took place and helped her with her plan.

About thirty minutes later Santana parked at their last stop. She saw Quinn coming out of her building and running to her car whilst she rounded hers and opened the door for Brittany.

"Finally… didn't know how much longer I could have wait"

Brittany moved to remove the scarf from her eyes but Santana stopped her.

"Not just yet, babe"

"But, how am I gonna see where I'm walking?"

"I'll lead you"

Santana rounded Brittany's waist with one arm and grabbed her hand with the other, leading the way to the entrance. Brittany felt the air conditioner hitting her face when they entered the building and the smell of the place seemed very familiar to her.

She waited in silence while the elevator took them to the right floor and then the doors slide opened and Santana pulled her out of it.

Santana owned the entire floor so hers was the only door available. They walked to it and Brittany could hear keys moving somewhere near her. Santana opened the door and pulled Brittany, once again, just a couple of steps inside.

Santana moved her hands towards the scarf and with one swift movement revealed her apartment to Brittany.

Brittany blinked a bit to get used to the new sight and gasped when she realized the way Santana's apartment had been decorated.

"Oh my god… Santana"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- So the thrid and las stop will me on the next chapter :D though you might already know what it is**

**hope you enjoyed this entry and please dont forget to review :D they make my day... **

**thanks to my betta for her support and for helping me with the story (though she is the one to blame for the late update :D ) **

**and as always thank you for reading :D!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Brittany blinked a bit to get used to the new sight and gasped when she realized the way Santana's apartment had been decorated._

"_Oh my god… Santana" _

Brittany stepped inside of Santana's apartment. It was just amazing. Santana had elaborated this extremely good plan just to show her how much she cared about her, that what happened two days ago was absolutely nothing.

She wanted to show her she was ready, she wanted to be special, like she said before. Santana had prepared the evening to be so freaking special and now the moment had arrived.

They walked to the living room which was decorated with colorful petals of calendula, white camellia, spread all over the floor.

On the coffee table there was a bottle of champagne in ice and two glasses, the chimney sparkling with fire that was the only thing illuminating the room.

Brittany turned around and faced Santana, her eyes sparkling under the light. Disbelieve, surprise, amusement, adoration, all those emotions ran through her face while she took her surroundings in.

"I can't believe it, Sanny"

"I told you I wanted to be special"

Santana walked over to her and hugged her slightly by her waist, pulling her in.

"But still… tonight was so beyond special"

Brittany put her arms around the frame of Santana and started to slowly kissing her. She was still shocked by all of these and couldn't think of a better way to thank her girlfriend for tonight. And in the back of her head she was a bit happy that it was finally going to happen.

She brushed her tongue through the bottom lip of Santana, asking for entrance. Santana opened her mouth and welcome Brittany caringly.

Santana dragged them to the couch a foot away. Applying a bit of pressure she leaned over Brittany, straddling her on the couch. Brittany sat on it and Santana put both of her legs at either side of the girl, straddling her.

Their arms switch positions. Now Santana's arms where at Brittany's shoulders and Brittany's hands where at Santana's hips, sliding them up and down her back, slowly.

Soon enough both girls break the kiss in the need of air, they were almost panting.

"I'm glad you liked it, baby… I was really nervous. I didn't know how you would react"

"And I'm glad you kept your plans. These is totally worth waiting for"

Brittany captured Santana's lips in her own once more, this time roaming her hands lower and lower till they were over Santana's butt, squeezing a bit.

Things were starting to pass PG rating when Santana broke their intense kiss, opening her eyes to see a beautiful blonde pouting over the lack of touch as Santana slowly stood up. She didn't have the chance to say anything since her girlfriend leaned over to press a quick innocent peck on her before taking Brittany's hand and pulling on them for her to get up.

Santana leads them across the living room and passing a hall over to her bedroom never looking away from those mesmerizing blue eyes. As they enter her room, Santana runs delicately her hands from Brittany's to her forearms and resting them in her lower back, tracing small circles over her girlfriend's dress.

Brittany decides to take control of the situation seeing that Santana was being extremely careful as if a wrong move would make her girlfriend leave her side. She pushes the small brunette through the room, a small smirk in her face as she watches Santana react to the sudden change in roles.

Just as they reach over to the bed, Britt notices how the whole room is covered with small candles, some aromatic, she senses vanilla and a small hint of Christmas…perhaps it is cinnamon? She wonders.

Santana raises an eyebrow and a soft giggle crosses her lips when she sees how the blonde is somehow lost in thought. She closes the gap between them, her left hand tightly behind Britt's neck and her right firmly at her girl's hipbone. Brittany is immediately snapped back to reality and she smiles into the kiss, pushing Santana and making her fall into her enormous bed, straddling her.

Things pick up after this bold move. Santana seems as if she no longer has a fear of doing something wrong or out of time, her favorite girl appears to be in the same page as she is.

Britt knows this; the short girl is now passionately kissing, licking and nibbling from her neck to the back of her ear. She shudders when she feels hot breath at her earlobe and a high-pitched squirm leaves her mouth as she hears. "You are the most beautiful and hot girl I've ever seen" A husky voice she will definitely want to hear more often. Her hands are playing with the hem of Santana's shirt and if earlier she thought her girl looked amazing with her badass leather jacket, it's a whole different story now that it is in the way of getting to the so needed skin underneath it.

Santana starts unzipping Britt's dress and when the zipper comes to a stop she takes the fabric and with a swift move she slides it down her stopping at her waist. Her girlfriend is at the same time struggling with her jacket, a battle she seems to be losing at. They both start laughing after seeing each other's faces; they were having trouble with their clothes.

They stand up, looking sheepishly into each other's eyes as they quickly remove the clothes that were starting to make it rather difficult. The tall blonde stops her discarding of her girlfriend's garments when she is left on her underwear. She hesitates for only a second, taking a step back to admire every inch of the beauty standing in front of her. After a sigh of content, she nods and gives a sly smile to the shorter girl who is lost in the sight, her jaw almost hanging and a look of love and lust in her deep brown eyes.

They return to their position in the bed, only this time Brittany presses her body to her girl beneath her, her hands roaming all of her body and her tongue dashing at what seems to be one of Santana's pressure points.

Leaving her body to being in control of her now, Santana's hips buck to Brittany's and her breath becoming shallow. She reaches to unclasp Britt's bra and throws it in the air as soon as she manages to take it off. She bites her lower lip, looking down to the new enticing sight. Her hands are the first to enjoy of this new part of her girlfriend. Brittany moans at the touch and does the same to the brown-eyed girl's bra.

After a heavy make out session where none of the girls intended on making another move, Santana stops and looks into her girl's eyes as if pleading for a more intimate touch. Britt understands it and positions herself now in between Santana's legs. Her thumbs grasp her underwear and she is encouraged to continue by hips slightly moving up for her to pull them down. Just as they reach to her feet, Santana tosses them out with a move and she goes to doing the same to Britt.

Feeling only skin now, Brittany glides her hand across the middle of Santana's body. As if trying to make the feeling stronger, Santana arches her back and the blonde then reaches the spot that she has wanted to feel for a long time now. She is taken aback by how wanted her touch must've been, she smiles to herself almost proud. She pushes herself in, causing a gasp and a moan from the girl beneath her.

Santana has a lazy, goofy smile, her eyes half-opened and she is feeling a little embarrassed of all the yelling and cursing in Spanish she did moments ago. Ok, maybe she isn't that embarrassed. Ok, not at all. Britt is still on top of her, having collapsed after all the energy investing moves she had previously done. In a quick and almost professional shift, she is now below the smaller girl, who's got a devilish grin. "You turn".

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana wakes up alone in her bed. She is hugging on a pillow and when she sniffs it smells like Brittany. She takes a deeper sniff and then tightens up wondering where her girlfriend could be.<p>

With the past she has with girls she starts freaking out and looking around. She couldn't stop the idea that maybe her girlfriend did to her the same thing she did to every girl she ever slept with after high school.

High school… UGH… not a subject she wanted to go into in a supposed to be happy morning.

She moved her legs from the middle of the bed down to the foot of the bed, letting them hang over there. Santana glanced around and found that Britt's dress, underwear and heels were still on the floor, with her own clothes.

Worn out candles spread across the floor, as well; at some point in the middle of the night Santana had walked to the living room and retreated the bottle of champagne, so now the bottle was on her bedside table along with the two glasses.

Santana walked over to her closet for her favorite gown, but couldn't find it. She scowled at this and opted for her second favorite gown. She put on a pair of flip-flops and walked out of her bedroom.

When she closed the door she heard noises coming from the kitchen so she slowly started to walk over there, looking around for something to protect herself with in case of need but couldn't find anything.

When she entered the kitchen she found a blonde standing by the stove wearing her favorite gown and barefoot, her hair tossed and with her back to Santana. She walked towards Brittany and hugged her by the back.

"Good morning baby" she kissed her on the neck after moving her hair aside.

"Good morning Sanny. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Good… I found everything to make chocolate pancakes… hope you don't mind"

"Of course not, B. may I help?"

"No, just go and sit over the isle"

"But it's my kitchen"

"But I'm making you breakfast"

"But I'm supposed to make _you_ breakfast"

"Sanny, pleaaase!" Brittany put on her best sad puppy eyes and looked Santana in the eyes.

Santana growled and let go of Brittany, her hands tickling at the loose of touch. "So not fair!"

She went back to isle and crossed her arms over her chest after sitting on a shoal. Brittany turned back to the stove and smirked at the power she had with her pouting and puppy eyes.

A few moments later she went to the isle with her girlfriend carrying a plate full of pancakes. Santana got from the fridge the syrup, some juice and walked back over Brittany.

They ate the pancakes in a comfortable almost silence, enjoying the breakfast both so needed after last night.

After breakfast they got ready and Santana drove Brittany to her place before heading to the shop. They parked outside of the building and after Brittany undoes her seatbelt she leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips.

"Thank you Sanny, for last night… you don't know how much it meant to me, it means to me" Brittany kissed her again, this time deeper and more desperate. Soon they are both panting and pulling apart for air.

"You're welcome, baby… I wanted to prove it to you… how much I care for you, how much you mean to me"

"And you did Sanny, you so did!"

Santana kisses Brittany once more, this time longer and more gently than before. She knew it was too soon to even have that kind of feelings for this girl. It was too soon to have that warmth spread through her body, too soon to know they would last.

She was going to make sure they would last. No one has ever made her feel like this girl, no one… ever.

She pulled back reluctantly and they said their goodbyes before Brittany stepped out of the car. She waved while Santana was driving away, her eyes glued to the back of her car.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Q" Santana said as she walked inside her office "everything went so smooth and perfect"<p>

"I'm glad S… and I can tell it was pretty amazing"

"Like Britt said last night, with feelings it's better… so much better"

"I'm gonna take that as it was pretty good" Quinn chuckled a bit in a mocking way but Santana ignored it completely.

"The best"

"It was good that you covered her eyes. I didn't want her to catch me at your place before…" Quinn trailed off.

"Yeah, that would have been a bit awkward"

"S, I gotta go, Ash is calling me and you know"

"Yeah whatever… talk to you later"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"I swear Kurt, if I had doubts before they are all gone now"<p>

"Doubts? You never mention doubts before…"

Sam growled and turned around from under the sheets "Baby, please. I want to sleep"

"Shhh" Kurt ignored him and directed his attention back to Brittany.

"Yeah, you know… how her friends told you that she never stayed with a girl for more than a month"

"Right… why did I tell you that?"

"For me to be careful" Brittany chuckled.

"Right… well honey, I don't think you should be worried that she is going to leave you after last night.

"Yeah… I know" Brittany sighed happily and Kurt could hear the smile on her face.

Sam growled once more and stood up from the bed, grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room.

Kurt saw him and sighed "B, I have to go… I think Sam is a bit grumpy for the lack of sleep"

"Okay, see you tonight?"

"Absolutely, my place?"

"Movie night?"

"Of course, bring Santana along"

"Okay, see you tonight"

"Bye"

Kurt hung up and walked out of the room towards the living room but didn't find his fiancé. He wondered everywhere until the only room left was the guest room. He opened the door to find Sam with a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry baby, but I am really tired and you were making a lot of noise" Sam said when he felt the bed deepen at his side.

"No, I'm sorry. I know I kept you up all night after that horrible scary movie we saw last night. It is my fault that you are this tired in the first place"

Kurt brushed his arm with his fingertips, lingering at his wrist. Sam looked up to Kurt, whose eyes were also saying sorry.

"It's okay" Sam motion to Kurt to lay with him and rounded his frame. Kurt rested his head on Sam's chest and Sam kissed him on the forehead.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning, sleeping in the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- So that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed ;D.**

**thanks A LOT to my betta who helped me with the M rated scene... yeah guys she wrote that... those are really not my thing :/**

**for those of you who read "Running out of time" and are now reading this one thank you :D and sorry but still can't decide about making it longer... have to talk to my betta :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

Santana and Brittany were arriving to Kurt and Sam's place. Kurt had been cooking for an hour now but was waiting for Brittany to get there so she would help him. Even when Kurt was pretty skilled in the kitchen he would always use Brittany's help if he had a chance.

Kurt was chopping on some veggies when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, can you get that?" Kurt yelled to Sam. He stood up from his spot on the couch where he was watching some tv and walked to the door. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys!"

"Sam!" Brittany dropped Santana's hand and hugged Sam really tight, leaving him almost unable to breath for a while.

"Okay B, can't breathe" he barely whispered and Brittany pulled apart giggling.

"Hi Sam!" Santana greeted.

"Hi to you, too. Come in please" Sam stepped aside to give them space to get in. Brittany almost danced inside, pulling Santana by her hand.

The three of them got into the living room. When Santana was about to sit Brittany flew to her place at the last second so Santana would sit on her lap.

"Wha- what?" Santana smiled and looked to her girlfriend chuckling. Brittany giggled a bit more and shrugged.

"I wanted you to sit on my lap"

Sam chuckled taking his place on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"And why didn't you ask?" Santana locked her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany shrugged again and pecked her on the lips.

When they pulled apart Kurt's head popped on the frame of the kitchen door.

"Britt, can you help me? Please?" Kurt gave her his puppy eyes. Santana slipped out of Brittany's lap and she walked over to the kitchen to help her best friend.

Sam stood up from his place across from Santana and instead sat next to her, Santana watching with questionable eyes.

"Sorry, but Kurt made me promise that I would get as much information out of you as I could, without Brittany hearing" Sam stated shyly.

Santana chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Shouldn't you do it without _me_ realizing, either?"

"Yeah…. I guess so, but I figured that with you it would be best to approach directly"

"Guess your right" Santana shook her head and looked to the other side and then back at him, all serious now "But now that I know your secret, do you think you could get information out of me?"

"I was kind of hoping that because I told you my plans you would agree and don't… um… hurt me"

"What?" Santana laughed slightly and eyed him up and down.

"You are a bit intimidating, Santana… that is why I told you about my plans" Sam looked down, embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll answer as many questions as I feel comfortable with"

Sam sighed relieved about this.

"Okay… well…. I don't know where to start from…" he trailed off.

"What? I thought you would have a complete hundred questions here for me"

"I actually didn't think it would get this far"

"Okay… thought it would be easier…."

"Um… you know that Brittany had a bad relationship before you… right?"

"She mentioned something… but we never really get too into it… she doesn't like to talk about it"

"Those were pretty bad moments for her. At the end of it she was so emotionally down, you know?"

"Sorry, but I can't picture it" Santana couldn't even imagine Brittany without that bright beautiful smile illuminating every room she walked in.

"I'll tell you about it. But you have to promise to never tell her that I told you. She would kill me…"

"I promise" Santana leaned closer to Sam to hear him better because his voice had lowered to almost a whisper, afraid his boyfriend or his best friend would hear him.

He was pretty sure Kurt would be mad if he finds out that Sam told Brittany's story to Santana without her permission.

"Well, at the beginning everything seemed fine. They looked pretty happy together; even Kurt helped them to finally get together. He still regrets about it" Sam shook his head remembering.

"Was it that bad?"

"Well, like I said, they seemed happy at first. But when things were becoming more and more serious he started to take his distance"

"Why?"

"Who knows… maybe he was scared. I don't know" Sam shrugged.

They both stayed quiet for a couple of seconds till Sam started again with the story.

"A few months before they'd brake up Britt started to notice certain things in him"

"Like what?"

"Well, like sometimes Brittany would grab his phone take a picture of herself and put in on his background… at those times when she tried to grab his phone he would snap it out of her hand and pretend he needed it...

"It seemed as if he wasn't there when they were together, and now that I think about it he never gave Brittany her place. She would do anything he said and he would almost demand things…"

"What a jerk"

"Yeah… and then he started canceling their dates and suddenly showing up at her work and supposedly because she was too busy he would talk with one of the girls there."

"I think I know where you are going"

"One day Brittany got to his place and used the spare key hidden outside to get in. it was their anniversary so she was planning on making a special dinner. She was getting to the kitchen when she heard something coming from the bedroom…" Sam trailed off.

Santana was starting to get annoyed, mad, and angry. She wanted nothing more than to find this guy and make him pay for what she was about to hear he did to her girlfriend.

"She caught them, the three of them were frozen for a couple of seconds and then she walked out of the apartment. He tried to call her for days but she ignored her phone, he left notes on her place but she never saw them"

"How so?"

"She stayed with us for about a week and Kurt went to her place to check it and every time he would find notes. Obviously he tossed each one of them and never told Brittany about them"

"Good"

"We got tired of it, especially because Brittany wasn't herself anymore and every time she received a call from Artie she would get worse. Finn, Mike and me went to talk to him and then he stopped. Then we found out he was seeing the girl from Brittany's work"

"What an _ass_" Santana's hands were balled up in fist at her sides and she was glaring to nowhere imagining the face of the guy and the terrible moments Brittany must have lived after it.

"That is why now Kurt wants to make sure that Brittany is okay with you"

"She is. I promise I'll never do anything like that to her. I will do anything in my power to never hurt her"

"You better" he was so serious "but, see, with the past that you have-"

"Whoa, what past?"

"Oh… your friends filled us in your previous activities at the party…" Sam looked away, slapping himself for the slip.

"What?"

"Don't be mad… we were curious about you. Brittany had been talking about you nonsense and we were surprised because she was not in her best just before she met you…"

"Okay, I guess I understand your point"

"So you see, with your past… we are kind of afraid that it will happen again. We never want to see Brittany like that again"

"Sam… I can assure you that I would never, ever, even think about other women in that way. Brittany is all I want now"

"I can see that. She is so happy and the way you two are…"

Santana looked away, embarrassed.

"I can sense that you are good for her… so stick around Santana!"

"I will. You don't know how much she affected me. With her I'm not the old me…"

As they were leaning back to the couch the two best friends walked out of the kitchen and into the living room carrying some snacks and drinks.

"We figured that we could watch a movie while the dinner is ready"

"Baby… you know that we will be full with these snacks"

"Yeah… but Brittany kept bugging me about a movie is not a movie without snacks"

Santana frowned and looked over to Brittany.

"You didn't need snacks the other day we were watching that movie…"

"Oh, I had my snack" she winked at her while she bent down putting the trey with the snacks over the coffee table and jumping to her lap, Santana chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh god… not the mental image I wanted to have tonight…" Kurt stated.

"Did you have a good time today, baby?" Brittany asked her girlfriend, snuggling a bit closer her on the couch.

"It was great. Your friends are pretty awesome"

"I know" Brittany's hands were roaming on Santana's legs, running up and down, sometimes sliding them a bit to the inner side.

Santana would shudder a bit and Brittany would smile every single time she did it. They were pretty worn out about the reunion and were comfortably resting on her couch.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting…?"

Brittany chuckled and kissed her on her lips "No, I meant actually sleep. It is really late and I wouldn't want you out there this late"

"But baby, we are in NYC, and I have a car… nothing will happen to me"

"Still…"

"Okay…" Santana smiled "I'll stay"

"You know… I wouldn't mind on doing what you thought first…" Brittany straightened herself and kissed her girlfriend.

Her hands intertwined on Santana's hair, Santana moving her hands up and down Brittany's side. It began slow and sweet, innocent; but then it became more heated as the seconds ticked on.

Brittany touched Santana's upper lip with the tip of her tongue. She loved her girlfriend's lip gloss, although it was almost gone from all the kissing. Santana opened her mouth letting their tongues dance in unison. Both let out a small moan as soon as their tongues touched.

Before things would get even more heated Brittany stood up in front of Santana, smiled at her seductively and started to walk to her bedroom.

She turned around and started to unbutton her shirt "Coming?"

Santana was watching from her spot on the couch with a smirk plastered on her face. As soon as Brittany said it she jumped out of the couch and started to follow her girlfriend slowly to her bedroom.

She lost sight of the blonde for a few seconds when Brittany walked in the bedroom. When Santana got in she saw Brittany's shirt on the floor and Brittany walking to her bed unzipping her skirt, it flew to the floor and Brittany stepped out and turned around, only in her underwear with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming or not?"

Santana let out the breath she was holding without realizing and walked to her girlfriend, kissing her as soon as she was close enough; her hands on Brittany's back, scratching her a bit every time Brittany would suck at her tongue. Brittany's fingers grabbing on Santana's locks.

The next morning Santana was awaken by the buzzing on her phone. One of her attendants was calling her from the shop asking where she was because one of the tradesman was there waiting for her.

She had slept in. Brittany and she had ended their previous activities pretty late and both so exhausted. Brittany was lying by her side, her arm around the Latina's abdomen keeping her close.

Santana started caressing the skin of her arm "Britt, baby" she whispered to the sleeping blonde next to her.

"Mmm?"

"It's late, I have to go…"

Brittany sat up so fast that she had to grab her head with both hands "Whoa… head rush" her eyes widened and then she turned and saw the girl sitting up slowly beside her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten… I have to go to work"

"I see" Brittany stood up from her bed and started walking to the door.

"B… where are you going?"

"To the door… to let you out" Brittany stated as it was the most obvious thing.

"B" Santana pointed to her body with eyebrows raised and a small smile. Brittany looked down to her and then back at Santana.

"Oh… I should dress first"

"I think you should" Santana chuckled and moved to her cloths on the floor.

The girls dressed, stopping now and then to kiss each other for a few seconds but then Santana would remember she _had _to leave and then headed to the front door.

"Would you call me later?" Brittany leaned on her doorframe looking at Santana, who turned around and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"If you want me to"

"Of course I want you to, dummy"

"Then I definitely will" Santana leaned down and kissed her hand.

"You better"

Brittany pulled Santana in and kissed her hard one last time. Santana pulled her in closer by the waist.

"No, no, no… Britt, stop… I really have to go…" Santana whined into the kiss.

"Fine" Brittany pulled away, pouting.

Santana smiled cupping the other girl's cheeks "I promise to call you later and to pick you up after your shift at the restaurant… okay?"

"Okay" Brittany smiled.

Santana pecked her on the lips and walked away, smiling at her girlfriend till the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so yeah, i wanted to put something about her previous failed relationship with artie and you know the protective friends :D obviously kurt making sam ask her :D hahah hope you enjoyed.**

**and for those of you who read this and Running out of time... good news... i've decided on making it a long fic... how long i don't know yet... as the things comes. will update soon on that one... need my betta to check it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10**

It was Monday night. Santana was extremely exhausted. A couple of delivery boys had messed up with the bouquets they were supposed to deliver and ended up giving red roses to a widow instead of a soon to be fiancée. Not the best image for your shop.

Santana let them stay because they begged her and she was feeling a bit happy these days. Nevertheless she was so worn out because she and Britt had stayed up all night watching movies, cuddling and making out at Britt's place.

Santana thought it was a bad idea but once Brittany pouted and gave her the saddest puppy eyes she could muster Santana gave in.

She was beginning to think that maybe Quinn was right. Maybe she would end up all whipped like her best friend and would surrender to everything Britt would ask her to do.

Santana sighed to the thought while turning off her computer and grabbing her keys, purse and phone from her desk. Her phone started to buzz in her hand and when she looked down a huge smile made an appearance at her face.

Yeah, she wouldn't mind to be so whipped if it meant making Brittany happy.

_Damn Lopez, what happened to you?_ Santana sighed and answered the call from her girlfriend.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Sanny. Are you busy?"

"I'm just stepping out of my office" Santana locked her office and said her goodbyes to the attendants that were cleaning the shop as she walked out. "Why?"

"No reason, just seeing if I was interrupting you"

"Oh, not at all. Did you have a good time on your day off?"

"Yeah… I slept a lot"

"That makes one of us" Santana muttered. It wasn't supposed to be heard by Brittany, but she did hear it.

"Ow, sorry baby. I just wanted to cuddle with you"

"No, I'm not complaining… I had an amazing time last night… but kind of made it harder to get by today"

"So that means I won't see you today?" Santana could hear a bit of sadness in Brittany's voice.

Santana never wanted to hear such thing in her girlfriend's voice so she rapidly answered "Of course you'll see me tonight. My place?"

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour"

"Perfect"

"See you in a bit"

"See you"

Santana hung up and got in her car. She had been standing at the door for about three minutes with her keys in her hand. Santana climbed in, started the engine and drove home.

She arrived as soon as she could and ran to her shower. She wanted to be fresh and clean for when Brittany arrived and she had little time for it. Santana showered as soon as she could, running to her closet and tucking some comfy but nice clothes out of it. She got dressed and cleaned around her bedroom, placing some cloths back on her closet that she had discarded that morning.

As Santana was placing the last shirt in the closet her doorbell rang. She looked back to her room and the rest of the apartment while walking to the door. Santana opened the door and greeted her girlfriend with a warm smile.

"Hey there sexy"

Santana smirked at the greetings from Brittany.

"Hi baby, come in" Santana stepped aside and Brittany walked in.

Every time Brittany would walk inside the apartment and glance at the living room she would remember the special night Santana prepared for her; warmth spreading through her body every single time.

"I brought some wine" Brittany raised the bottle she was holding with her right hand "I thought it might help you relax after your hard day"

"Thank you" Santana stepped closer to her girlfriend, after closing the front door, she kissed her on the lips for a couple of seconds before pulling away "so thoughtful of you"

They both walked to the living room and Santana kept going till she was at the kitchen "Do you want me to order something?"

"I could make you something"

"Thanks Britt-" Santana walked back to the living room with the bottle and two glasses "but I'd rather you and me just hang out here"

"Okay. Pizza?"

"Pizza it is" Santana dialed the pizza place while Brittany poured wine into the two glasses.

Santana hung up and Brittany handed her glass. They both lay against the back of the couch; Brittany had her right elbow propped over the back and her head resting on her hand.

Santana rested her head on the back of the couch and glanced at Brittany, both their bodies directed to the other. Brittany reached out and brushed her under her eyes and eyelids, making her close her eyes at soon as their skin touched.

"You do look tired. I shouldn't have come…"

Santana opened her eyes immediately and straightened herself.

"I'm not tired, see"

Brittany chuckled and leaned in kissing her over each her eyelids and then on the lips.

"Yes you are, but I'm glad you're trying to stay up for me"

"How long have we been dating?" Santana suddenly asked.

"Um… officially?"

"In general"

"Then I would say almost a month"

"I feel like it has been longer. They way I feel about you Britt" Santana shook her head slightly "No one has ever made me feel like this. Ever"

Brittany grinned at her and then kissed her one more time on her lips. She hadn't been happier in her life, either. None of her previous boyfriends/girlfriends had ever made her feel like this, either.

But then Brittany remembered something Kurt told her once. Something Quinn told Kurt and then he told her.

"What about that girl you dated so long ago?"

Brittany whispered against Santana's lips. Santana stifled herself and was like that for a couple of seconds, with her eyes closed.

"Who told you about her?" Santana knew who it could be.

"Kurt"

That confused Santana. How the hell Kurt knew about her first girlfriend. Brittany noticed the confused look on Santana so she explained.

"Quinn told him and he told me"

Santana looked down and then to the rest of the room, trying to avoid Britt's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, B" Santana was serious now.

That event, that girl, had left scars in her that were untouchable right now. Brittany has been the only one able to break some of her walls, but not all of them yet.

Santana straightened herself so Brittany had to lean back on her side. Santana rested her elbows on her knees while leaning to the front, facing away from Brittany.

"Why not?"

Just in that second her doorbell rang and Santana thanked whichever force helped her in this. She stood up and walked to her door. She handed the guy the money and walked back in and towards the kitchen without a word to Brittany.

Brittany followed her not sure of what she should do, so she stayed at the frame watching her girlfriend swirl around the kitchen looking for things.

Brittany frowned and looked down. She felt bad for how the things changed so fast.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No" Santana answered rapidly, making feel Brittany better. "Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"Okay" Brittany nodded "But, we will talk about it at some point, right?"

"Of course" Santana reassured her, not so sure she was going to be able to talk about it at said point.

The night went along a bit stressed. Santana couldn't come back to her chirpy self that normally is around her girlfriend. Brittany could sense it and at some point it would upset her to know how much it affects her girlfriend something that happened so long ago.

Brittany feared that maybe Santana wasn't over her ex and that is why it never worked out with her girlfriends. She really hoped that was not the case.

Brittany left early that night. She didn't want to push things too far so she decided it was better to go.

Santana didn't sleep much that night either. She kept thinking about the way Brittany's attitude change after seeing Santana's reaction. Santana feared exactly what Brittany was thinking.

She didn't want her to feel bad about them, or insecure. Santana knew it was too early to be in love with her, but surely she cared a lot about Brittany. She felt like someday she could say she loved her with all her heart, she knew that she could. And deep down she knew it would most likely be soon.

Brittany was so different from the rest of the girls she ever dated; she was so much better and had made such an impact on her that it will definitely make her stay. Santana couldn't imagine her life without that beautiful blonde, without those glazing blue eyes, with her bright smile that was only for her.

* * *

><p>The next day went by and Brittany didn't call Santana. She wanted to give her the space she thought she needed. But Santana didn't see it in that way. Santana thought that maybe Brittany was hurt about the way she had reacted; and Brittany was, a little bit.<p>

Santana was down when she arrived to her place without a word from her girlfriend in all day. Santana had texted Brittany around eight but Brittany hadn't texted back. Santana was sad about it, maybe it was worst than she previously thought it was?

Santana had only place a foot inside her apartment when she stepped back and walked out of the apartment and ran to the elevator.

She went back to the shop and picked up a gardenia and then drove to Brittany's place. She arrived but saw that Britt's car wasn't there so she waited outside her door for her to arrive.

She was falling asleep about fifteen minutes later leaning against her door with the gardenia in her hands. The lack of sleep from the previous couple of nights weren't helping her to stay awake.

"Santana?" she heard someone calling her name. Santana opened her eyes and saw Brittany kneeled by her side shaking her to wake up.

"Britt" Santana rubbed her eyes and looked around, trying to remember what she wanted to say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I didn't want you to be upset about yesterday"

Brittany's eyes softened at this and she helped her girlfriend stand up.

"Here, this is for you" Santana handed her the gardenia and Brittany smiled warmly at her "I'm sorry about yesterday"

"I know you are, but you didn't have to come all the way here"

"When you didn't answer my text I just thought that you might…"

"Oh, Sanny" Brittany looked at her apologetically "I forgot my phone here when I left to work… and I didn't call you before because I wanted to give you your space"

Santana sighed and looked down. _So much for worrying so badly_.

"But it means a lot that you came all the way here and waited for me to arrive so that we would be okay"

Brittany reached out for her girlfriend's cheek, caressing it while looking into her eyes. Santana's eyes sparkled under the light coming from the hallway. Santana was zoned out in the deep blue of Brittany's eyes, she couldn't break the stare.

Brittany smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. It was so soft and so lingering that made Santana crumbled inside.

Brittany opened her door and pulled Santana in by her hand.

"I did a lot of thinking last night…" Santana trailed on.

"Yeah?" they walked into the living room and Britt sat on the biggest couch, one leg propped over the couch and an arm over the back, facing Santana who was sitting by her side.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how stupid it was from me to freak out the way I did about something that happened so long ago"

Santana was looking at her clasped hands over her lap. She had made her mind the night before and along the day that it was time to talk about Gwen. Santana couldn't let it affect her so badly.

"Why does it affect you so bad? Do you… do you still have… feelings…?" it was hard for Brittany to finish the question, but when Santana caught on what her girlfriend was trying to say she looked up to her and into her eyes.

"Britt, I can assure you it's not like that. I don't have that kind of feelings for Gwen or whatsoever"

_Finally a name to call the girl__,_ Brittany thought.

"Then I really don't understand why"

"Those are times I really don't want to remember. My dad had passed away around that time and Gwen helped me a lot through it. But it was also that it was so hard for me to accept that I preferred girls over boys. I was so confused and she helped me a lot to accept myself. We did everything together and when she said she loved me I guess it was my cue to come out of the closet…"

Santana was facing the living room but her eyes were lost in the memories of so long ago. She hadn't thought about those years in so long; every time one of her friends tried to bring it up she would just snapped at them, so after a while they knew better not to do so.

"We dated for over a year… it was awesome. We had plans of moving out of Lima and starting over at LA but then it happened… we were at a party at Puck's house and I was getting so drunk so I started searching for Gwen"

Brittany was so lost in Santana's memories as well. She slid closer to her girlfriend and took her hand without thinking; Santana intertwined their hands and squeezed a bit.

"I got to Puck's bedroom and found her with a friend of her making out over the bed. They were almost naked so you can imagine what they were about to do. I ran out of the party and then walked back to my house…

"She tried to talk to me the next day about it but I wouldn't have it. She just said she was sorry but that a long time before she just wasn't feeling the same for me. She crushed me, she torn me apart and set me on fire"

Brittany's other hand was trailing circles on Santana's back, comforting her.

"Those days I promised I would never let anyone get that close to me. If you don't let people in they can't hurt you"

Santana sighed and then glanced to her girlfriend. Brittany was frowning looking into her eyes.

"But then you walked in and destroyed all the walls that took me so long to build"

Brittany smiled at this.

"Please Britt, don't hurt me. I couldn't handle it one more time, especially from you" Santana was pleading, her eyes covered with unreleased tears.

"I promise I'll do my best not to" Brittany leaned in and kissed her on the lips "I could never hurt you Sanny, I can't even think about the possibility of doing it"

Their foreheads were against each other, their noses touching. Santana closed her eyes and the gap separating their lips. The kiss was a bit desperate. Santana was still emotional and couldn't control herself from all the overwhelming things that she had let come up.

But Brittany was patient, she kissed her girlfriend softly, reassuring what she just said and pleading that Santana wouldn't hurt her, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so yeah, i know it's not so long but i kind of don't have much time right now... and i didn't want to leave you with nothing so this came up.**

**my betta had been asking me to say what happened with San's ex so there you go hahaha thats what happened. hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

It was a bit of a release to finally tell Brittany why she was the way she was, to tell her about her past and that Brittany got to know her a bit more deeply.

Santana had stayed that night with her girlfriend but with no funny business, as Quinn would put it. They stayed up till late night talking and making out now and then on Brittany's bed.

They felt asleep with Brittany's arms around Santana's torso and Santana snuggled in Brittany's chest. What she has said to Brittany was something that it was so hard for her to even think of, let alone tell someone about it.

But Brittany was always the exception to every rule she had. It was something inexplicable. It still amazed her how the blonde make her feel and react to everything. Since the first time she saw her she couldn't avoid feel drawn into her.

Santana woke up tangled up in Brittany. The blonde was soundly asleep, with a small smile on her lips and a slight shade of pink over her cheeks. She looked utterly adorable. Santana, careful not to wake her girl, slipped out of her grasp. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

Brittany, at the lost of contact, hugged the pillow Santana was using moments before. She saw her girlfriend inhale deeply and then stir until slowly she opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"Good morning" Santana smiled at her.

"Come back to bed"

Santana shook her head "I can't, I have to go to work"

"Don't go today; I'm sure they can manage without you"

"Didn't you hear? I'm irreplaceable" Santana joked.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head "I know, but you know what I mean"

"Yeah… I guess I could skip the morning… but last time I took a day off I came finding a complete chaos… so, I don't know"

"Ow, come on Sanny. We can go to central park and just walk around"

"What about your job?"

"It doesn't start till four, so I think we have plenty of time"

"How come I'm the one skipping job and you aren't?"

"'Cause you're the boss… and I'm not- so I can't skip it" Brittany shrugged with a smug smile.

Santana sighed and slowly climbed in the bed again "What are you doing to me, woman?" Santana shook her head while Brittany opened her arms to receive her.

Brittany chuckled and hugged her tightly "I dunno, but I like it"

Santana smiled and kissed her on the lips "I like it too"

Santana snuggled in closer to Brittany and she closed her eyes peacefully while roaming her hands up and down Santana's back.

* * *

><p>After dropping Brittany at her job Santana called Puck. She missed her friend, it has been a while since both are too busy with each lives to see one another.<p>

"Hey Lopez, ready to be my wingwoman?"

"I thought this was about us Puck"

"Yeah, I was joking. I don't feel like fooling around today"

"What? How come?"

"I dunno" Puck shrugged "It's just-" he looked down at the bar to avoid Santana's eyes "Don't get me wrong, I love to see you happy and I actually like your girlfriend, but since you are with her I haven't seen you as I wish"

"Oh come on, we do see each other" Santana felt bad about what her friend just said. In all the happy time she was having with her new girlfriend she has forgotten a bit about her best friends and it was not acceptable.

"When? When was the last time you saw me?"

"I just saw you the other day" honestly, Santana couldn't remember the last time.

"The last time I saw you was at Quinn and Ashley's place, and you didn't even spend a lot of time with me"

Puck seemed hurt. In all the years of their friendship Santana had never forgotten about her friends, even less because of a girl. It was not acceptable.

"You are right, I'm sorry Noah. I promise it will not happen again"

Puck nodded and smiled at her friend "Okay. You know, Quinn and Ashley are also kind of hurt because you have left us out"

Santana sighed and nodded. She knew that what she have done was wrong. No matter how crazy you are about someone you should never cut your friends out of your life, because no matter what they will always be there for you.

"What if we move this to their place so I can apologize properly?"

Puck chuckled while Santana took her phone out and dialed her friend's number. After two beeps Quinn picked up.

"Hey stranger"

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered.

"Whoa, Santana apologizing? And for something I don't know about? Call the news, apocalypse about to start"

"Come on, you know why"

Quinn sighed and nodded, even though she knew her friend couldn't see her "I guess apology accepted"

"Are you guys busy?"

"We were going to order a pizza and stay here, why?"

"Puck and I are out and I figure we could go to your place and, I dunno, hang out a little" Santana shrugged.

"Sure, it'll be fun. Come over"

Santana nodded to Puck and the two of them stood up and walked out of the place. After they dropped Santana's car to Brittany so she could drive home she and Puck went to Quinn's. The girls had already ordered two pizzas and were watching some tv waiting for them to arrive.

"Finally San!" Ashley hugged her pretty tight and then nudge her on the ribs "seems like we can't see you enough since you are with B"

"Yeah, sorry guys. I kind of lost track of time"

"I bet" Quinn chuckled. They walked to the living room and Santana was a bit uncomfortable with the scene.

"Uh, guys. I am really sorry. I never meant to leave you behind. I hope you know that" Santana wasn't looking at them this time. She never really liked to talk about feelings and even less when she was apologizing.

"We know S. you are in this new thing for you and you don't wanna let it go. That is why we weren't so mad at you… besides, we know Britt is good for you… so no worries" Quinn reassured her.

"Yeah… she is good for me" Santana was watching to the space, lost in thought "You know, I told her about Gwen"

"What?" Puck asked, very much surprised like his friends.

"We kind of got into a small disagreement, you could call it, about the subject and the next day we almost didn't talk, not a text, not a call, nothing. So I stopped by her place and told her about Gwen"

"Whoa" Ashley whispered.

Even though she never met Gwen and wasn't there when it happened, she had learned from the years that it was a touchy subject and it was better not to ask Santana. So Quinn filled her with every detail.

"She understood everything and now we are better than ever"

"Good. I'm glad you finally got to talk to someone about the subject, S. You know I never supported the 'don't tell don't ask' situation about it"

"I know Q, thanks. And now I can see it wasn't a big deal and that I was the one making it huge by not even thinking about it. It's in the past and I don't care about it anymore"

"So it's okay if we ever mention that time?" Puck asked, shyly.

"Sure, I won't mind"

"Awesome" he nodded.

The doorbell rang and Ashley walked to the front door to receive the pizzas. The four of them ate and talked about what Santana had missed in those days. A few more scowls from her friends and then Puck left her at Brittany's place which was in his way to his house.

Santana knocked on Brittany's door and a few moments later was greeted by her girlfriend in panties and a tight tank top. Santana's eyes widened in surprised. She pushed her girlfriend inside and closed the door behind her.

"Babe, why did you open the door like that?" Santana pointed to her body "what if it wasn't me?"

"I checked before I opened the door, Sanny"

Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Will you stay tonight?" Brittany asked, with hopeful eyes.

"I shouldn't. You will probably make me skip my job again tomorrow"

Brittany pouted and looked down, starting to play with the hem of her shirt "Okay" she whispered.

Santana shook her head with an eye roll again and lifted her girlfriend's chin with her index finger.

"Really, what am I gonna do with you? You are going to ruin me" Santana chuckled a bit exasperated. She kissed her girlfriend one more time and pushed her further inside. Brittany broke the kiss and led the way towards the bedroom with a smug smile on her face.

She liked the power she had over Santana. It was nice to know that Santana would always want to give her whatever she asked for. It was kind of empowering and it felt really good.

This time there was funny business. At first they just stayed up talking and snuggling but after Santana kept brushing her fingertips over Brittany's abs, making the blonde shudder every time under her, while kissing her hard the things became pretty heated.

They fell asleep both naked a few moments later, exhausted from their previous activities, with smiles on their faces and flushed cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany woke up to a buzzing near her. She looked around and heard Santana on the shower. Brittany searched for the buzzing and found it coming from her girlfriend's purse.<p>

Brittany stood up, rounding her torso with the sheet, and walked to the purse. She grabbed Santana's phone which was buzzing and on the screen she read _abue__,_ she didn't know what it meant and she figured that Santana wouldn't mind if she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hola mija"

"Uh, who is this?"

"Isn't it Santana's phone?"

"Uh… yeah" Brittany was getting confuse now. Who was calling her girlfriend?

"Who are you?" the woman's voice answered completely confused.

"Brittany, Santana's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Her what? Where is she?"

"Are you going to tell me who are you?"

"I'm her grandma… where is she?" Brittany froze. Her grandma… she was talking to Santana's grandma. She just told her girlfriend's grandmother that she was her girlfriend.

Brittany didn't even know if Santana was out to her entire family. She was terrified now. How was she going to explain to Santana what she just did?

"Kid… are you there? … Andrea I think this thing doesn't work" Brittany heard the lady call after someone else.

"Uh… no, I'm here"

"Oh, good. Why didn't my Tana told me she was dating someone?"

_Oh so her family does know_ Brittany breathed deeply now.

"Uh… I dunno?" she was still freaking out. Was she supposed to tell her family she was dating someone? Ugh this was so messed up.

Brittany heard a chuckled on the other end of the line "Don't be nervous kid. I'm not gonna tell her. But since I know that she is dating someone I want to see you" she demanded.

"What?" Brittany's eyes widened once again. What was she going to do now?

"Yes. I know my granddaughter has dated before, but I never really met any of those girls… the last one was in high school, named … um…. It started with M or G or something like that"

"Gwen?" Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes! That girl. I really never liked her. I hope it's different with you, kid"

"Uh, I hope so, too"

"How rude of me, I never told you my name. I'm Marissa, Santana's mother's mother."

"Nice to meet you" Brittany answered politely.

"So, now that I've introduce myself, will I meet you? Like before I'm even older"

"I don't know… I'll have to ask San…" Brittany was glancing to her bathroom. She could still hear Santana showering.

"Oh, no. I have a better idea. Why don't you bring my granddaughter here with you so I can see her and meet you? I haven't seen her in so long"

"You want me to take Sanny to Lima?"

"Yeah… as a surprise. If you tell her she would probably refuse"

"Uh, I really want to meet you too, but what if she gets mad?"

"Oh she won't. Once you are here and she sees us she won't say anything"

Brittany was starting to consider this. Where they ready for meeting the family? Would Santana freak out the moment she realized where they were going? Would she get mad at her?

"I guess I could arrange something up"

"Great. I'll see you both here this weekend. We'll pick you up at the airport. Bye kid"

"Bye"

Marissa hung up leaving a very shocked and stunned Brittany standing with the phone still over her ear and wide eyes.

What have she agreed on? How was she going to pull this thing out? And, were they ready to meet Santana's family?

Brittany jumped at the sound of the water stopping. She quickly erased the call on Santana's phone and placed it back in her purse.

Oh well, she had already agreed on going. Now she couldn't back out of it.

Brittany sighed and walked back to her bed, waiting for her girlfriend to appear from the bathroom.

Minutes later Santana appeared from the bathroom's door singing low "-and I love you like never before"

Santana stopped as soon as she saw her girlfriend looking at her with her eyes slightly more open than normal.

"What?" Santana narrowed her eyes smiling at her.

"Uh… nothing"

"Hope you don't mind I took a shower here…"

"Of course not"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Go ahead… um… I'm gonna make breakfast" Brittany said quickly. She stood up and slid a shorts and a tank top and walked out of the room while her girlfriend searched for something to wear in her closet.

Brittany had to start thinking of a way of bringing it up to Santana, and without revealing where they were going.

_How the hell did I get myself in this?_

Brittany started searching through the fridge looking for things to make breakfast.

_I just hope that Sanny doesn't get mad at me about it.__ And, am I ready to meet her grandma and mom?_

That was the biggest question in her mind. Were they ready for this huge step? She really hoped they were.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so sorry guys for the late update, BUT! it is still monday so i'm tecnichaly still on time :P**

**from now on till i have my physics' exam :S**

**and a big apology for the bad chapter but i was kind of stuck :S but i'll be back on track, promise :D**

**and thank you to those who review and added this story to your alert list and favorite :D! means a lot guys, though i already thanked to you all, i'm just doing it again!**

**enough with the rambling hahahaah next update on thursday :D oooh and if you want to follow me on tumbrl for any updates on the process or something is alegaro . tumbrl . com (without spaces obviously :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The girls had their breakfast in silence and Santana offered to wash the dishes to help her. Brittany was sitting on a stool over the isle in the kitchen watching her girlfriend maneuver with the plates and the soup.

Brittany thought that it was a good time for her to bring the trip out. She fidgeted on her seat and looked everywhere except her girlfriend looking for a clue as the best way to bring it up.

"Uh… you know what I've been thinking?"

"What ba-Britt?"

Brittany chuckled at her new nickname, a combination of baby and her name. "I think we should go away the weekend"

Santana stopped at the second Brittany ended and turned around, her eyebrow raised "Really?"

"Yeah, I think we should get away for a weekend. I dunno, somewhere far"

"Like what?"

"Are you in?" Brittany ignored the last question.

"Uh, sure. But what you have in mind?"

Brittany smiled mischievously "let me surprise you"

Santana narrowed her eyes with a smile on her face "Okaaaay. When do you want to leave?"

"Is this weekend too soon?"

"Friday? You mean the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged.

Sure, she could manage to convince her boss to let her go away. It was a slow season so the restaurant hadn't been that crowded these days.

"Uh… I guess"

"Great. I'll get everything set."

Santana chuckled and walked towards her girlfriend. She rounded her waist and squeezed her a bit against her.

"What is running on that crazy head of yours?"

Brittany rested her hands on Santana's shoulders and shrugged "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes, you do. But I'll let it slip. I'll let you surprise me"

Brittany smirked and kissed her girlfriend on the lips "Thanks"

Santana nodded and walked back to the sink and continued her work with the dishes. A half an hour later Santana took off but not before Brittany could manage to get her grandma's phone number out of her phone.

Brittany waited fifteen minutes so she was sure Santana wasn't coming back before she called Marissa. She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Marissa?"

"Oh, Brittany, right?"

"Yeah"

"How are you dear? Are you and my Tana coming?"

"Actually we are. I convinced her of going away this weekend, but she doesn't know where we are going. Are you sure she won't get mad?"

"I don't think so. Thank you for agreeing with me"

_It's not like I had a choice. _Brittany thought to herself.

"Not a problem"

"Do you know at what time you'll get here? … Andrea your baby is coming this weekend!" Brittany heard her yelling the last part at someone else.

"Uh…not yet, can I call you back and give you the details?"

"Of course. Santana's mom and I will pick you both up on the airport on Friday" Brittany could hear the smile on the other woman's voice.

"Great"

"Okay. Talk to you later, kid. Take care, and take care of my Tana too"

"Thanks, I will"

Brittany hung up and started her purchase of plane tickets online. It was kind of harder than she would have think at the beginning but after a while she finally got to buy two tickets.

That afternoon she talked with her boss and after a good ten minutes of convincing she finally agreed on giving her the weekend off. She would have to work more hours to make it up but she didn't care. She had given her word of going so she was going, no matter what.

Now the only thing that she kept worrying about was how she was going to hide their destination to her girlfriend till they were on the plane, if possible already on Lima.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the time before the trip to wherever they were going Santana tried to convince her girlfriend to tell her where they were going. She tried to pull the 'what am I going to pack if I don't know where we are going' but not even that worked.<p>

They were now at the airport waiting for their time to get on the plane. Brittany was so nervous; she was almost bouncing off her seat and glancing every few seconds to her watch or her purse checking the tickets.

Santana tried to see the tickets but as soon as her hand was close her purse Brittany snapped her hand away and scolded her.

"I don't get it B, why can't I see where we are going? I mean, we are already on the airport, is not like I'm gonna say no to it"

Santana tried to rationalize with her girlfriend but Brittany was just ignoring her comments.

"Fine, don't tell me. It's just getting annoying B" Santana crossed her arms over her chest and Brittany looked away from her.

"Why don't you put your headphones on and listen to your iPod while we are waiting?"

"Why?" Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany. The way she kept acting was so weird, so not Brittany.

"Just do it Sanny"

Santana sighed heavily and grabbed her iPod from her jacket's pocket. She started shuffling through different songs while Brittany kept playing with the fingers of her free hand over her lap.

It wasn't till Brittany stood up that Santana looked up from her iPod to her girlfriend. She took a headphone off to listen to her.

"Our plane is boarding" Brittany explained and Santana stood up, picking up one bag that was at her feet.

They walked to the door and Brittany handed the other girl the tickets, she welcomed them and let them inside.

Once they were in their seats and the bags place on their place Brittany kept glancing around nervous.

"Seriously, Britt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just… I'm not a fan of planes"

Santana softened at this. So this is why Brittany was so nervous in the first place.

"You should have told me. We could have drive there"

"Don't be silly, it's too far to drive"

Santana noted this little piece of information. Well actually she had given up; they were already on the plane and about to fly so why should she keep pushing.

She took Brittany's hand in hers and smiled at her girlfriend "Don't be scared, I'm here"

Brittany nodded and squeezed her hand tighter "Thanks. But, you should put your headphones back on"

Santana rolled her eyes but obeyed her girlfriend. What else could she do?

A few minutes later the plane started moving and Santana's hand started to hurt when Brittany squeezed it so hard. Santana didn't say anything, just squeezed lightly back and waited for her girlfriend to relax.

Because it was so early and Santana hadn't slept much the past night thanks to Brittany, Santana fell asleep after fifteen minutes into the flight.

She didn't even realized until Brittany was shaking her saying they were about to land. Santana straightened herself in her seat and rubbed her eyes to take away the sleepiness. The plane started to stop. Her hand hurt so much by now, Brittany never letting go of it.

They got out of the plane and walked through the halls to the exit. It seemed so familiar to Santana. She knew she had been here before. But didn't notice where they were until she saw her granny waving at her from the crowd of people.

Her eyes widened and she froze in her place, staying a couple of steps behind Brittany. She also stopped and walked back to Santana, with apologetic eyes.

"You brought me to Lima?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah" there was definitely something in Brittany's eyes that kept her from getting angry at the blonde.

But, how could she have ambushed her into meeting with her family? It was HER family, not Brittany's, and yet she had managed to arrange a flight to her hometown and have her mother and grandma waiting for them at the airport.

"Can I explain later? Please?"

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. They would definitely have to talk about this later. She couldn't believe it was Brittany's idea.

They walked towards her family and Santana smiled to two of her favorite women in the world.

"Mom, granny!" she smiled warmly at them and the two women hugged her, taking the air of her lungs out.

After all the squeals and hugs and tears from her mother, oh how long since she hadn't seen them, her mom and granny stepped back and looked at Brittany.

"You must be Brittany" her grandma said before Santana could introduce them.

"Yes, and you must be Marissa"

Her grandmother nodded and opened her arms to her. Brittany dropped her bags to the floor and hugged her grandma properly. Santana smiled at this but couldn't stop wondering how the hell they knew each other names?

"Oh, let her go mom! I want to hug her too" her mother complained. Santana chuckled at this and let them meet.

Her mother hugged her girlfriend pretty tightly and then brushed her cheek with her palm "You got a pretty one, Santana. Don't let her go"

Both, Santana and Brittany blushed and looked down. "I know mom, I won't" they smiled at each other and Brittany picked up her bags from the floor and the four of them walked out of the airport and towards her mom's car at the lot.

* * *

><p>They had gotten back to the Lopez residence. It was bigger than Brittany had imagined it would be. It was huge.<p>

After they ate something Santana's grandma prepare for them that Brittany couldn't pronounce the two of them retreated to Santana's room. Her mother prepared it for their arrival.

Brittany didn't think they would be in the same room until Santana's mom said it. She was a bit nervous of getting alone with Santana. They hadn't talk about it and she was afraid that when they were alone Santana would get mad at her and yell or something.

"What happened?"

Santana asked her after closing the door and dropping the bags close to her closet.

"Uh?" Brittany tried to play it cool but Santana wasn't buying it.

"How you got us to visit my family?"

"Oh…" Brittany looked down and away from her girlfriend "well, the other day I answered your phone because you were in the shower and it was your grandma. Before I knew it was her I said I was your girlfriend and after that she kind of demanded me to get here with you so she could meet me"

Santana sighed and shook her head. Yeah, that sounded like her grandma.

Her hands were resting on her hips so she let them fall and walked to Brittany. She cupped Brittany's cheeks with her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. And I kind of understand now that I know it was my grandma's idea. I just wished you would have told me before… so I could be ready"

"Sorry" Brittany whispered.

Santana shook her head and pecked her on the lips once "It's okay. Now, let's unpack and head back downstairs before my granny storms in with food for us" they both chuckled and moved to their bags.

Santana's mom and grandma loved Brittany as soon as they saw her. And as the hours passed and they got to talk to her they fell for the girl even more. They could see the way the girls acted with each other, the way they moved together and the glances they shoot each other.

Her mom was relieved. She knew her girl had had a bad time since high school. Quinn had talked to her without giving too many details, but she didn't need the details, she could see how much Santana changed after high school.

Santana's mom stayed in contact with Quinn and asked her to take care of her baby girl but she knew there was only that much Quinn could do. And she knew Santana hadn't found someone special for her.

But now… now that she could see her daughter and her girlfriend she could tell there was something special there. She really wished it would work for them because they seemed good for each other.

_You don't find it every day and this soon._ Her mother thought after the girls told them the way they met and how long they had been dating.

Andrea and Marissa had a satisfied smile on her face all the time the girls were talking and laughed when the girls laughed about inside jokes that they didn't get, but neither of them cared of it.

* * *

><p>The girls went to a near park in the afternoon. They wanted some alone time and that wouldn't come if they stayed on the house with the two other women.<p>

They were walking hand in hand looking around, the breeze crashing against them, making it a bit nice to just walk around. Santana spotted a bench and directed them to it but Brittany stopped in her tracks when she heard the ice cream truck near them.

Brittany walked away from Santana towards the truck and Santana walked towards the bench. She sat there and looked around, at peace to see this place again. It had been so long but at the same time it seemed as if time didn't pass here.

The same old jungle gym at the playground area, kids squealing and running around, parents talking with each other or reading books whilst glancing now and then to their kids.

Santana smiled and remembered all the time she spent there playing with other kids she didn't even know. How easy it was back then to just be.

"Santana?"

Santana looked over where she was called, her smiled faded as soon as she laid eyes on the woman calling her name.

The woman grinned and walked closer to Santana "Hi, so long without seeing you"

Santana frowned and looked towards where Brittany was buying them ice cream

"Gwen" she grumbled and looked back at her.

Gwen was still smiling at her. Her features were harder, her eyes with less brightness than she remembered, her hair was different, and it was even paler than before. But yeah… it was Gwen.

She sat next to Santana and faced her "How have you been?"

"Uh….good"

To say Santana was shocked was an understatement.

How was it possible that she ran into _Gwen_ after all this time of not visiting? Wasn't she living on LA fulfilling the dream the both built together? What was she doing back here?

***A/N .- hey so Gwen is back :S! haha hope you liked it and thank you for those who story alerted :D!**

**please review! tell me what you think of it :D!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Don't look me like that. It seems that you saw a ghost"

"Sorry" Santana looked down to her lap. She kept playing with her fingers trying to find something to tell Gwen and don't look stupid.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh… I'm visiting my mom and grandma"

"How are they? It's been a while since I saw them"

"They are okay" Santana shrugged.

"How is your mom after… you know?"

Santana cleared her throat. She didn't know how to react to this. Sure, Gwen had left her just after her father's death and Santana didn't handle it very well, even though Gwen was never very supportive about it.

"She is okay. My mom sticks to my grandma so she doesn't have much time to think about my dad. I guess that helps"

Gwen chuckled "Yeah, your granny is pretty active"

Santana nodded. She kept looking to the floor, trying too hard not to look Gwen. She felt so awkward with all this. Her girlfriend, whom she just told about her, was a few feet away buying ice cream for both of them.

This was supposed to be their afternoon. Enjoying the place where Santana grew up and showing Brittany her favorite places in town.

"Look, I have to go-" Gwen brushed Santana's arm with her fingertips and Santana looked up into her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen those grey orbs and it still caused something inside of her when they locked eyes "but we should get together and talk before you leave again"

"I don't know… I'm just here for the weekend and I kind of wanted to spend it with my family" Santana shook her head.

"Come, just a coffee and I'll let you free" Gwen started searching for something in her purse and when she looked up to Santana she had a pen in her hand.

Gwen reached out and grabbed Santana's hand in hers. She turned it around and wrote her phone number on Santana's wrist.

"Think about it… I'll be waiting your call" Gwen winked at her, stood up and kissed Santana on her cheek. "Bye"

"Bye" Santana whispered, rooted in her place.

Santana glanced over where Gwen had walked to and saw her walking towards some people. She turned around and saw Brittany standing a couple of feet away, two ice creams in hand almost melted.

Santana quickly stood up and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Who was she?" Brittany handed Santana her ice cream and both started to eat them.

"That was Gwen…" Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and pulled a bit so they kept walking but as soon as Brittany heard the name she pulled her hand away from Santana's grasp.

"What? What does she wanted?" her voice a bit strangled. Santana could hear that she was trying to restrain her voice.

Santana frowned and looked back to her girlfriend "Nothing. She just wanted to say hi" Santana shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Then, why she wrote this on your hand?" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and showed her what she was talking about.

"She just wants us to have a coffee and catch up"

Brittany nodded and looked away. Santana could see that her girlfriend was mad and she couldn't blame her. It probably looked pretty bad the way she and Gwen were talking.

Santana tried to reach again for her hand but Brittany pulled it away and walked towards the parking lot, throwing her ice cream to the nearest trash can in her way. Santana sighed and followed her girlfriend, also throwing her ice cream in the same trash can.

They drove back to the house in silence and by the time they got there it was already dark. They found Marissa and Andrea drinking coffee over the living room watching some tv and talking about the show. Santana thanked Brittany silently that she acted like nothing happened in front of her mother and granny.

After a couple of hours they both excused themselves and got to Santana's room. Brittany walked in first and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the bed and put them over the small couch that Santana had in her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I just can't sleep in the same bed that you. I'm just… just really mad at you right now" Brittany whispered.

"Britt… come on" Santana took a step closer and tried to reach her with her hand but Brittany a stepped back. Santana dropped her hand and looked down.

"She doesn't mean anything to me Britt…" Santana whispered "she really doesn't"

Brittany shook her head and walked around Santana and towards the couch.

"I'm not stupid, Santana. I know she still means something to you. I saw your face when you were talking"

Santana sighed and walked to Brittany one more time but didn't try to touch her.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed"

Brittany nodded, walked to her bag and grabbed her pjs and into the bathroom. Santana got changed there and slid under the blanket on the couch before Brittany walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds later Brittany walked into the room and slid in bed without another word to Santana.

The silence was agonizing for Santana. Where did her perfect weekend with her girlfriend go? This was supposed to be something about them and now they were sleeping separately a couple of feet away from each other and with Brittany mad at her.

"I'm so sorry" Santana whispered but it was already too late, Brittany was already asleep over the bed facing away from Santana. She glanced to her wrist and saw that Gwen's number was still there.

Santana found herself considering about calling Gwen and having that coffee with her but after glancing towards Brittany she quickly shook the idea away and tried to erase the number from her wrist but after a while Santana couldn't get it out.

She grumbled and stirred in her place, covering her head with a pillow and tried to sleep but is just wouldn't come to her.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next morning with a throbbing on her back and neck, she rolled around, completely forgetting about the fact that she was sleeping on the couch, and fell to the floor with a loud thud.<p>

"Ow!"

Brittany snapped up startled by the sound and glanced to Santana. She saw her on the floor trying to reach her back but failing completely.

"Fucking couch"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I fell from the couch and I can't even reach to massage myself because my back hurts from the position I was all night"

Brittany sighed and got out of bed, walked to Santana and helped her stand up. Santana was about to sit on the couch again but Brittany pulled her to the bed.

"I told you I should have slept on the couch"

"So you would get this pain. Uh-huh… I don't think so"

Brittany helped her lay upside down on the bed and slid her shirt up.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna give you a massage" Brittany rubbed her hands together to warm them and then unclasped Santana's bra. Santana froze in place but relaxed when Brittany started rubbing circles over her back applying a bit of pressure.

"Mmm… that feels really good, ba-Britts" Santana hummed.

Brittany smiled and kept rubbing Santana's back. She was on her knees with each of them at either side of Santana for support. After a few minutes Santana felt completely relaxed and the pain in her back was long gone.

"Is it better?"

"Much better… does this means you are not longer mad at me?"

Brittany stopped and climbed off Santana.

"No… I'm still mad at you. But I wasn't going to leave you with the pain so you would be grumpy all day"

Santana chuckled whilst clasping her bra and sliding her shirt back down. She walked to Brittany and this time she didn't step back.

"Britt… please" Santana rounded her waist with her arms and squeezed Brittany against herself "don't be mad at me" she leaned down and started kissing Brittany's neck. Brittany closed her eyes trying to keep her arms from hugging Santana back.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I don't like it" Santana whispered against Brittany's skin and she couldn't stop herself from shuddering. Santana smiled and kept kissing her way to Brittany's lips. She kissed her softly and Brittany kissed back.

Santana could see that she had won already "actually, why don't you come with me and see what she wants" Santana whispered against Brittany's lips and kissed her one more time but this time Brittany froze and stepped back, pushing Santana away from her.

"Are you even considering going?"

"Well, I think it would help me to give some closure to what happened"

Brittany sighed, exasperated, and walked in the bathroom.

Santana squeezed her eyes tightly and shook her head "so so close" she whispered.

She heard Brittany in the bathroom moving things around and decided that it was better to give her some space. So she walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mom was there making breakfast for the four of them singing something under her breath.

"Hey mom"

"Oh, hi honey. Did you have a good night? Did you and Brittany sleep well?"

"Yeah, we had a great night mom" Santana lied.

"Good" her mother smiled at her and kept making breakfast. A few minutes of silence Brittany walked in the kitchen already on street cloths and with a smile to Andrea.

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you, too darling. Santana, why don't you call your grandma? Breakfast is ready"

"Sure" she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very good, thank you" Brittany lied. She kept stirring under the blankets, waking up every now and then and glancing toward Santana, who was crawled up on a ball mumbling things under her breath. She could see that Santana was also having a hard time getting some rest. "Actually Santana's bed is really comfy" that wasn't a lie; it felt as if sleeping on clouds.

Andrea chuckled and shook her bed "I remember when we bought it. She literally tried all the mattresses in the store, even the ones for little kinds" they both chuckled and shook their heads.

"Yeah, that sounds like Santana… she has a special made back in New York. She didn't like either of the mattresses in any store she went into"

Andrea started serving breakfast in four plates when Santana and Marissa walked into the kitchen and sat on the isle with Brittany and herself.

The four of them ate their breakfast and Andrea and Marissa kept asking Santana about her life back in NYC. They seemed excited about the life Santana was building for herself and even more excited about her relationship with Brittany. Once again Brittany pretended that nothing was going on between them.

She didn't want to make them feel awkward or pushing them to something so they kept it a secret.

"We want to take Brittany out for lunch… just Brittany. So you better find something else to do by then" Santana's grandma announced at the end of breakfast.

Both girls swallowed hard and looked each other.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because we want to know about Brittany, and you may influence on her answers" Andrea stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll find something else to do" Santana rolled her eyes and kept helping her mom clean the kitchen whilst her granny dragged Brittany to the living room.

* * *

><p>Around one Brittany, Andrea and Marissa walked out of the house for their lunch together. Santana thought that maybe this was a good time to talk to Gwen, given that she had a couple of hours to kill, knowing her family.<p>

She called Gwen and she agreed on meeting with her on a coffee house near Santana's place. Santana walked over there and waited on a table for Gwen to arrive.

About ten minutes later Gwen was sitting in front of her with a smile on her face. Santana felt between awkward and uneasy. She was regretting her decision and wanted nothing more than to walk back to her house and be with Brittany.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing okay. I heard that you live on New York and own a pretty successful business"

"How do you know?"

"Well… here everybody knows about everybody"

"Right…. Are you still living on LA with… with… I forgot her name"

"Amber?" Gwen chuckled "No, I'm back here. Amber and I didn't work out after the first two months. And college wasn't working for me so I came back"

"Oh" Santana nodded

"I help my mom with her bakery and we are actually doing pretty well"

"Good to know your mom is still fine"

Gwen reached over the table and grabbed Santana's hand in hers "I'm sorry about what I did to you back then"

Santana looked to their hands and couldn't bring herself to pull it away.

"I was a bitch to you… but it's just… I wasn't prepared for all the things that came to our lives. First you're struggling to come out and just when the things were getting easy your father…" Gwen shook her head.

Santana could feel the lump in her throat remembering her father and those terrible times. She could feel the tears in her eyes trying to come out but she fought them back.

"I couldn't handle you grieving over your father so I took the easiest way out… I was a coward and I'm sorry about the way things ended between us. It had nothing to do with you, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the stupid one"

Santana finally pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Yeah… you really hurt me but that was a long time ago and I'm over it"

"A day doesn't go by that I don't regret what I did to you… you were it for me and I didn't see it. I blew our chance and I really wish I hadn't"

Santana didn't like the direction the things were turning to. Gwen changed seats to the one next to Santana and grabbed her hand one more time, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind Santana's ear with the other one.

Santana felt it so wrong. It felt so foreign and now more than ever she wanted to be with Brittany right now.

"Santana, I want to ask you… if you could give me another chance… I know I won't blow it this time" Gwen's eyes were alternating between Santana's eyes and her lips.

She leaned in but before she could kiss her Santana stood up and shook her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry…" Gwen stood up just as fast "I'm sorry… it just felt right"

"Well, it's not. I have my special someone, and she is it!"

Santana grabbed her purse and jacked and stormed out of the coffee house leaving a startled Gwen standing in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>Santana walked back to her parent's house and waited for the other three women to come back. She walked in the house and ran upstairs to her bedroom.<p>

She was going to talk to Brittany. She was going to apologize. She needed to make things right between them.

Santana kept pacing around the room, not finding anything that could keep her busy for long.

About half an hour later Brittany walked in the room giggling about something her mother said, Santana stopped pacing and walked to Brittany.

"Hey" she smiled at her.

"Hi" Brittany narrowed her eyes and walked passed Santana.

"I want to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

Santana looked down and remained silent, playing with her fingers. Brittany turned around and faced her.

"Well?"

"I- I went to have that… that coffee with Gwen"

"What? I thought you said you wanted me to come with you"

"And I thought you didn't want to come"

"Of course I wanted to come! Of course I wanted to see how she acted around you!" Brittany threw her hands in the air, exasperated "I can't believe you went without me… I can't believe you went!"

"Well… I thought it might give me some closure about my past" Santana whispered and looked down. She never thought Brittany would react like this. She was always chirpy and supportive and never argued about anything.

"And?"

"It did… she said she was sorry about all what happened and what she did to me. She said it wasn't me so I'm at peace about that"

Brittany's glare softened and she dropped her hands from her hips.

"What else happened?"

"Well… she said she regretted everyday about leaving me and that I was the one for her"

Brittany raised her eyebrows at this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… not until she tried to kiss me and-"

"She what?" Brittany cut her midsentence.

"Yeah, but she didn't. I pulled away before she did, I swear" Santana walked over to Brittany and grabbed her hands, making her uncross her arms. At first Brittany resisted but then she let go.

"Brittany, I swear to you she doesn't mean anything to me. But I needed that closure. You are _it_ for me, I told her that before I stormed out of the place"

Brittany smiled and Santana rounded her waist with her arms, bringing her closer.

"She really doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No, she doesn't. She is my past and you are my present and my future" Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

This time Brittany didn't try to fight it, this time she gave in and kissed Santana back. She placed her hands behind Santana's neck and pulled her even closer, if it was possible. Santana hugged her by the waist and kissed her even more passionately.

A few moments later and they both parted for air.

"Oh… and it's adorable how jealous you can get" Santana whispered against her lips, kissing her one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- hope you liked it :D! pleaaase review! let me know what you think **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the weekend was uneventful compared to the previous event. By Sunday afternoon Santana and Brittany were flying back to NYC.

"Thank you, baby; I know it must have been hard for you to meet my family for the first time"

"You're welcome… besides, it's not like your grandma gave me a choice"

Santana chuckled "Yeah, she can be very stubborn"

"Yes. I know now where you get it from…" Brittany smiled at her.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn… I fight for what I want… there's a difference" Santana stated.

"Aham" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and leaned against her girlfriend shoulder, she intertwined their hands and closed her eyes "Apart from the G-accident, I had a great time with your family, Sanny"

"Yeah, me too… I'm sorry, again, about that… but like I said-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sanny" Brittany looked up at Santana.

Santana nodded "Okay… but, we are okay, right?"

Brittany could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She knew, after Santana rejected 'the girl who had hurt her so bad that she never wanted to be in a relationship again', ran back to her and told her everything that they would be fine.

Brittany smiled at her, leaned up and kissed her on the lips, lingering for a couple of seconds "Yeah, we are"

Santana smiled at her and ran her fingers through Brittany's hair "I love so much Brittany"

"And I love you Sanny, with my heart"

The leaned against each other with their eyes closed for the rest of the flight. It was quiet but peaceful. Well as quiet as it could be with a five year old boy sitting three rows behind them.

* * *

><p>The two of them took a cab after landing in NYC to take them to Brittany's apartment. They got to Brittany's apartment and after dropping their bags next to the front door Brittany lead them to the living room and pushed Santana down to the couch.<p>

"Wow, what's going on?"

"I haven't been able to do this all weekend…" Brittany startled Santana and kissing her hard "first because we were at your parent's house…" kissed her again "then because I couldn't shake the idea of you and Gwen on that bed together, when you were younger" kissed her again.

"Well yeah… but that was a long time ago" Santana could manage to say between kisses. She was enjoying this but felt bad at the last sentence. She didn't want Brittany struggling with her past.

Brittany leaned back and stare and Santana in the eyes "not helping, Santana"

"Sorry"

Brittany sighed and moved away from top of Santana. Brittany ran her fingers in her hair and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

Santana frowned and slid next to Brittany, grabbing her hand. "Brittany… that was a long time ago… and like I said before I don't feel anything for her. I love _you_ and I want to be with _you_. There is no one else in this world that I want to be with"

"I guess it was easier for me when I didn't know how pretty she was…"

Santana reached out and cupped her cheek, making her look up "There is no one more beautiful than you for me. I swear" Santana leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

When they parted Brittany nodded and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"I wish I wouldn't have stumbled into her"

Brittany looked up and tilted her head "But you said it was good because it gave you closure"

"Yeah, it did… but it's not worth you being like this"

Brittany smiled and shook her head "Nonsense… I'll be fine… we'll be great"

"Promise?" it hurt Brittany to see that uncertainty in Santana's eyes every time she asked something like this.

Sure… meeting with Gwen it gave her closure about them… but not about the fact that she was left behind empty handed and with a lot of dreams of a lifetime.

"Promise" Brittany kissed her one more time and pushed Santana till she was on top of her and Santana was lying on her back. This time it was gentler and before they knew they were in a full make out session on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana was at the shop putting everything in order again after her weekend off. It was impressive, and so irritating, how much the shop would become a chaos without her.<p>

She was in the middle of checking all the notes and scribbling the numbers in the book for Saturday when Quinn and Puck knocked in her door at noon.

"Hey stranger" Quinn greeted.

"Hey guys. Where's Ashley?"

"She is at her job… she covering some girl" Quinn shrugged and sat down in front of Santana.

"So how was your weekend? Did you do the nasty and got caught by your mom and grandma?"

"Ugh, Puckerman!" Quinn and Santana yelled at him at the same time. He just chuckled and shrugged.

"No… but something interesting did happen"

Quinn and Puck raised her eyebrows expectantly but Santana didn't continue.

"Well?"

Santana wrote something on a post-it and stuck it on the top of the page where she was working and then closed it.

"Can we go get lunch? I'm starving?"

"Oh come on… don't play dump with us… what happened?"

"Yeah Lopez, spill it out!"

"I'll tell you over lunch"

The three of them stood up and walked out of her office and two blocks north to a small restaurant. The whole walk Santana remained quiet looking ahead and ignoring her friends. The two of them were glancing between each other and then back to Santana… this was getting annoying.

They got there, sat on a booth and ordered something to the waiter.

"Come on Santana!" Quinn all but yelled at Santana.

"Okay okay… I'll tell you… uh Friday afternoon when Brittany and I were walking on the park near my house she went to buy ice cream for the two of us and I waited for her on a bench…"

Puck and Quinn were leaned towards Santana, as if they were afraid to not catch every word the Latina said.

"I was watching some kids when I heard someone calling after me and when I turned around Gwen was standing there, smiling at me…"

"What?" Quinn and Puck yelled making some of the nearest people to turn their heads. Santana shushed them and waved her hands for them to shut up.

"Sorry. Go on"

"Well… she asked if we could have a coffee"

"And you said no, of course" Quinn stated. Santana shook her head "You said yes? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"No! I didn't say anything… she wrote her number on my hand and walked away. When I glanced up Brittany was standing there watching me"

"Did you tell her who it was?"

"Of course, Quinn" Santana said as if it was the stupidest question.

"Sorry, but knowing you… you could have lied to her"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"What happened then?" Puck asked.

"Well when she found out who it was she got mad at me and said that it was obvious I still felt something for her… and she made me sleep on the couch in my room" Santana looked down.

The other two chuckled knowing how uncomfortable that couch was. They had fallen asleep there on different parties at the Lopez residence. It was hell sleeping there.

"But… did you go for that coffee?"

"Yeah… my mom and grandma took Brittany out for breakfast that Saturday so I called Gwen… I thought it was a great opportunity to give it some closure"

"What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry for all the things she did to me. She said she couldn't handle me grieving over my dad so cheated on me with Amber. She said it was never me, it was all her… it was too much for her"

"Damn right it wasn't about you. I told you" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then she asked me for another chance and tried to kiss me"

"What?" Puck and Quinn yelled one more time.

"You didn't kiss her, did you?"

"Of course not Fabray. I'm not a cheater… I may have fool around a lot in the past… but never a cheater"

"Sorry… just making sure"

"What did you do then?" Puck asked.

"I said a have my special person and took off. I left her there and ran back to Brittany and told her everything"

"Good" Quinn nodded.

"She didn't got mad?"

"Of course she did… but then I explained and now we are okay… though I think it affected her more than she wants me to believe"

"Why?"

"She had said some things that tells me it affected her… when she does I wish I hadn't gone to meet with Gwen… but I can't change the past now… all I can do is show her how much I care about her and wish for the best"

"Exactly… and I'm glad you finally made your peace with the Gwen thing… really Santana, I can tell it did you some good" Puck said.

"I'm gonna go kick her ass" Quinn hissed.

"Brittany's?" Puck asked mockingly. Santana chuckled and Quinn slapped him on the back of his head.

"No, Gwen, you moron"

"Oh… then I'm buying you the ticket"

"Thanks guys, but no thanks… whatever, you know" Santana waived her hand dismissively like all the times she wanted to advert the subject from her "How have you and Ashley have been, and you Puck… have you find someone already or just fooling around like always"

"Well… you know me…" he leaned against the back of the booth and sipped her soda with a smug smile.

They spent the rest of the lunch catching up about Quinn and Ashley's life and Puck and his many women… 'Poor women', was the thought that crossed Santana's mind all the time.

* * *

><p>Santana was shutting off the computer in her office and closing the books and piling up the notes when she heard another knock on her door.<p>

"Come in"

She heard the door crack slightly but didn't glance up to see who was standing there. She kept with her motions and heard the door close again and someone walking in her office. She finally glanced up and saw Brittany standing on the other side of her desk with a smile on her face and a teddy bear in her hands.

Santana chuckled and stood up, walking around her desk and taking the stuffed bear in her hands "What's this for?"

"I want to apologize… for the way I've been acting this past couple of days… I know it was stupid-"

"No, it wasn't. I get it"

Brittany shook her head "I talked to Kurt and he made me see that it _was_ stupid… so I apologize. I felt weird after what happened and I…I'm sorry Sanny"

Santana placed the teddy bear on her desk and then rested her hands on Brittany's waist, pulling her closer. "It's okay baby" she kissed her on the lips "I know it was hard for you"

Brittany intertwined her fingers in the back of Santana's head and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"I love you so much"

"I love you more"

Brittany shook her head "Not possible" and then kissed Santana one more time. Soon enough the kiss was getting a bit heated. Brittany had her fingers in Santana's hair and Santana was sliding her hands down to Brittany's ass but then someone opened the door.

"Miss Lopez there- Oh sorry" the girl closed the door just as fast and Brittany and Santana jumped back. The two of them chuckled and Santana covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, baby… but just let me see what she wanted and then we can go to your place?" Santana walked seductively to Brittany and kissed her one more time.

Brittany nodded into the kiss before pulling apart. Santana walked out of her office and closed the door.

It took Santana twenty minutes to solve some argument between an old lady and one of her attendants. How stubborn old people could get. When she got back to her office Brittany was crawled up in a ball on her chair hugging the teddy bear with her eyes closed and half of her face buried in the bear's head.

Santana smiled at this. How could Brittany be so adorable? She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of her beautiful girlfriend. Brittany stirred, raised her head and saw Santana doing something with her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just changing my screensaver"

"Oh" Brittany stood up and walked towards Santana.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeap"

"Kay" Santana grabbed her purse, the teddy bear and Brittany's hand and walked out of her office and the shop.

They drove to Brittany's place in their cars and Santana arrived there before Brittany did. She got in the building and waited outside Brittany's door with the bear in her hands and glancing every now and then to her phone watching the new picture of Brittany.

A couple of minutes Brittany walked out of the elevator and smiled at Santana, kissed her on the cheek and opened her door stepping aside to give Santana room to get in first.

Santana walked past Brittany, taking her hand in her pulling her in. Santana closed the door and kissed Brittany pinning her against the front door. She placed the bear, blindly, on the table aside the door and then slid her hands under the hem of Brittany's shirt, squeezing a bit her waist.

Brittany rounded Santana's frame with her arms and kissed her back just as deeply.

It was so nice being back to their usual selves. Brittany never wanted to feel the way she felt on the weekend and hoped that she never would have to.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so so so sorry for the delay guys... i know i promised that i was back to my schedule but i've been swam up with school and exams and homework... those exams seem to never end D:!**

**so sorry it took me a week to update D: but i promise to do my best to update on thursday.. and as for running out of time... i'll also do my best... i have some ideas but dont have the time to write D:!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Santana woke up to the sun hitting her face. She stirred and turned around with the teddy bear in her arms. Santana had been sleeping with the stuffed animal every night that Brittany wasn't there.

Whenever the blonde wouldn't stay with her, or Santana at Brittany's place, she wouldn't sleep unless she was hugging the bear. She couldn't explain it and she felt silly for it but couldn't help it. Obviously nobody knew, not even Brittany. She was a bit embarrassed for it but at the same time didn't care.

Santana checked her phone for the hour and immediately smiled when she saw the picture of Brittany with the teddy bear on her chair. She then realized she could still sleep for another hour so she pulled the sheets over her head and just when was about to drift off to sleep her phone began to ring with Brittany's ringtone.

Santana smiled and answered her phone

"Hello beautiful" all the grogginess in her voice. She cleared her throat a bit whilst Brittany chuckled.

"Aw, did I just wake you?"

"Kind of was up a minute before"

"Oh, okay… good morning then" Santana could hear the smile on her voice.

"Good morning… what are you doing up so early"

"I went for a jog and I'm wondering if you wanted to go breakfast with me"

"Sure… I'll just shower and will pick you up"

"No, it's my turn… I'll be there in thirty"

"Oh… okay then I better hurry"

Brittany giggle "No, no pressure... do you mind if Kurt and Sam tag along?"

"Of course not… I haven't seen them in a while"

"Well they had been super busy with the wedding things"

"Right… they are engaged"

"Okay… I'll call Kurt to confirm and then head to your house, okay?"

"Sure… if I don't answer then I'm in the shower… you know where the hidden key is, right?"

"Yeap… don't worry"

"Okay"

They hung up and Santana flew out of the bed and into her closet. She picked out her outfit for the day, taking about ten minutes to decide between two boots, and then rushed to the shower.

When she was getting out she heard her door close and someone in the living room.

"Sanny?" she heard Brittany call after her.

"Over here"

Santana was walking around her bedroom in just the towel, which reached a few inches below her butt. Brittany walked in the room and stop at the door, eyeing Santana. You could say Brittany was eye-sexing her by the way her eyes went up and down her body.

Just when she was about to walk further inside Santana leaned down a bit on her bed to pick up her bra, the towel going up on her back. Brittany stopped in her tracks once again. What she didn't see was the smirk Santana was wearing the whole time.

She knew all along that Brittany was standing on her door watching every move. She had bent on purpose.

Finally Brittany's legs started working again and she walked behind Santana. She snaked her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed her shoulder. Santana leaned in Brittany's arms.

"Hi baby"

"Hey"

"Did you call Kurt and Sam?"

"Yeap, we'll picked them up and then we'll head to Kurt's favorite place"

"What? Why Kurt's? Why not mine? Or yours?"

"'Cause yours is where I work and I don't feel like going there and I really don't mind going Kurt's" Brittany shrugged and kissed Santana's neck once again.

Santana turned in Brittany's arms and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

Santana rounded Brittany's frame with her arms and started kissing her girlfriend. Brittany was already a bit turned on by the sight of Santana just in a towel. Soon enough Brittany slid the tip of her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, Santana opened her mouth and soon their tongues were dancing in unison.

Brittany started to slide her hands down and soon they were touching Santana's legs. She started to roam up but this time under the towel, she pushed Santana a little and the two of them fell on top of the bed. Santana's fingers where now between blonde locks and her mind was racing from the feeling Brittany's hands were sending through her whole body.

"Baby, baby stop… if we keep going I'm never gonna get ready and we'll be late…" Brittany had moved from Santana's lips to her neck by now.

"It's okay… I'll apologize to Kurt later, he'll understand" she sucked a bit on Santana's pulse point making Santana moan a little. Brittany pulled back a little to observe her work, smirking when indeed there was a mark.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut but pushed Brittany a little and slid from under her.

"No, no… I have to get ready… if we start then we won't leave this room in the whole morning and I have to go to work… besides it's Kurt we are talking about here, he won't understand"

Brittany pouted and crossed her arms over her chest "Not fair… you are such a tease"

Santana leaned down again and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before grabbing her clothes and walking in the bathroom. She didn't want to lead Brittany into thinking she was kidding about the no-thing.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed and her hair and makeup done. She had hurried and actually impressed herself by getting ready so fast.

Brittany was on her bed playing with her phone.

"Ugh! Stupid bird"

"Brittany…" Santana scolded her girlfriend. It was so adorable the way Brittany would get so frustrated with that game and yet she played every time she had a free second.

Brittany looked up at Santana then placed her phone in her pocket.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

"I'm mad at you" Brittany pouted whilst getting up and walking over Santana.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I wanted to get my sexy time with you and you wouldn't let me"

"Tonight" Santana winked at her before pecking her on the lips "I promise"

Brittany smirked and Santana pulled her out of her bedroom by her hand.

* * *

><p>"So… how are the things going with the wedding?" Santana asked them when the waiter walked away with their orders.<p>

"Well… everything is crazy… women are just crazy" Kurt hum whilst taking a sip of his drink. Sam shook his head and chuckled at his fiancé.

Sam reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand "We are getting married in six months and this guy over here is freaking out"

Kurt blushed and looked down "Can you blame me?"

"Of course not" Sam leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "you can't be blamed of anything"

Santana and Brittany were smiling at their cuteness. They were so right for each other it almost hurt to watch.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on her forehead, whilst the blonde closed her eyes and inhale Santana's sent.

The waiter cleared his throat and the two couples leaned back still smiling. The waiter placed their food in front of each. They started to eat their breakfast and fall into a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Where are you going on your honey moon?" Brittany asked.

"We don't know yet… we are thinking Italy… or France… or Spain"

Sam nodded all the time smiling at Kurt. It was cute and funny the way they would look at each other… so adoringly.

"Uh… my mom has a friend that was a village on Italy… I can ask her?"

"Oh my god… Santana that would be so lovely" Kurt's eyes gleamed at Santana's words; he grinned so brightly and looked between Santana and Sam. Sam smirked.

"That would be really cool Santana… thanks for the offer"

"No problem… I'll call my mom and see if she can give me her friend's number… she is like an aunt to me so I don't think she will say no"

Santana looked over at Brittany who was goofily smiling at her. She mouthed 'what?' but Brittany shook her head and glanced to her food.

Santana was watching closely at Brittany whilst the other couple was talking… well, Kurt was talking and Sam was listening… about how awesome it would be, and the places they could visit.

Brittany slid her hand over Santana's leg under the table and squeezed her tight a bit. Santana smiled at her and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

The four of them ended their breakfast talking more about the wedding. It was true… Kurt was freaking out with the little time he had left. He was so excited and wanted the date to just arrived, but was overwhelmed with all the things he was planning to do.

* * *

><p>"It was really sweet of you, Sanny" Brittany said glancing from the corner of her eye to Santana on the passenger seat.<p>

Santana glanced back to Brittany and smiled "It's nothing, really"

"Yeah it is… and it was really sweet"

"Maybe one day we can go… or to some other place over there?" Santana smiled hopefully. Brittany grinned and nodded effusively.

"Yeah… that would be so awesome"

"I know! Right?"

Santana started to think of places they could go. She remembered a house her father used to rent on Spain and another on London for whenever they went for vacation.

Brittany reached out and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's over Santana's lap. She smiled goofily to the road ahead of them. She was imagining all the places they could visit and all the experiences they could live together.

Brittany parked outside of Santana's building. She faced the blonde and kissed her hand.

"See you tonight?"

"Absolutely! You promised me something" Brittany raised her eyebrow and smirked at Santana.

Santana giggled and nodded "Yeah I did… you want me to pick you up or are you coming?"

"I'll come" Brittany smirked again. Santana caught to the idea and laughed out loud, throwing her head back a little.

"Brittany!"

Brittany giggled and looked down.

"Okay, then I'll see you tonight" Santana leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah… see you"

Santana walked out of Brittany's car and the blonde drove away. Santana searched for her keys in her purse then walked into the garage of the building going for her car. it was a bit late for her to go to work now.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- i know.. the shortest chapter i've ever written... but i didn't want to leave you hanging more time. i know i was supposed to update on thursday but you know... freaking mad MONTH! D: but yeaah i can catch a break now so my updates will be as before :D! yeeei**

**anything you want to happen? please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter ****16**

Six months had passed and the day of Kurt and Sam's wedding arrived. The past weeks had been crazy. Everyone was so excited about it.

As Santana promised she got the village for the couple so Kurt and Sam were going to fly to Italy the next day and would be out for two weeks.

Britt decided to not be the sort of maid of honor for neither. They both asked and she was so happy about it but couldn't decide, so she decided it was best to be neither. So Finn was going to be Kurt's and Hank, Mercedes' boyfriend, was going to be Sam's.

The past six months had been wonderful for the couple. They had bonded even more if it was possible. Two months ago Santana had flight to Chicago to meet Brittany's family. At first it was a bit uncomfortable for Santana but after a couple of hours things went down smoothly.

They were planning on moving in together in the next weeks and Santana was excited and eager for the day to arrive. It's not like they weren't in each other apartments every night. So it was as if they already lived together.

But two weeks ago when they were at the zoo on central park and they were near the penguins Brittany had stop on their tracks and pulled Santana a bit because they were holding hands, Brittany asked her if she wanted to move in with her and almost squealing Santana had agreed, hugging the life out of Brittany with a huge grin on her face.

They had decided to move in Santana's apartment because Santana owned the apartment and Brittany paid rent… so it was pretty obvious.

But not everything was happy news.

The next week Quinn busted in her house crying with a suitcase over her feet. She and Ashley had a huge fight and now where on a break.

Santana felt terrible for their best friends. She could hear Quinn crying herself to sleep every night and she didn't doubt that Ashley was in the same condition. It was so heartbreaking but when the Latina tried to ask Quinn what had happened she would just burst into sobbing and couldn't form a single word.

Some nights Santana couldn't bear it any longer and would walk in Quinn's room and hugged her till they both fell asleep, her shirt always ending damp with fresh tears. She tried to talk to Ashley once but her friend refused to talk.

They just wouldn't open up to anyone. It was so frustrating but there was nothing Santana could do to help, except be there for her friends.

So Brittany and Santana had decided to postpone the moving till Quinn would be better emotionally.

Puck had tried, Kurt had tried, Brittany had tried, Sam had tried, but nobody could break through their shell.

Some nights Santana would arrive to hear Quinn on her phone yelling about something and hanging up as soon as she noticed her presence.

Santana arrived to Brittany's building to pick her up and head to the ceremony. She was excited to say the least. Quinn and Puck were riding with the girls and they waited on the front seats of Puck's car for Santana to get her girl.

She stepped out of the car and walked in the building in her beautiful purple dress; bare back ending on V-type over her lower back; the front with folds accentuating her breast; her hair was in waves sprawled around her shoulders and falling in cascade through her back; and high heels.

She got in the elevator and pressed Brittany's floor number. She was impatient to see her girlfriend, Brittany hadn't let her see her dress till the wedding and Santana was eager to finally see how gorgeous her girlfriend must look.

Finally the little bell rang and the doors opened. Santana walked out of the elevator and towards her girlfriend's apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later Brittany opened the door with a flashing smile.

Santana gasped in surprise. Brittany looked stunning like never before. She was in a halter dress; the cleavage was low but showing just enough; her hair was tight to a side and falling on her right shoulder, curly; her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Oh my gosh… you are more than beautiful" Santana managed to say after blinking a couple of times.

Brittany looked down whilst blushing "Thanks, you look beautiful as well"

Santana smiled. It still amazed her and made the butterflies in her stomach to run wild every time she created this kind of reactions from her girlfriend.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips, lingering for a few seconds. Brittany slid her hand around Santana's waist and pushed her against herself.

"I love you… you know that, right?" Santana asked her after pulling away.

Brittany grinned and kissed her again "I love you, too"

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and lead the way to the elevator after Brittany locked the door. The girls kissed a few times before the elevator reached the lobby and parted once the little bell rang.

"How is Quinn?"

"A little better… she didn't cry so much last night. But I guess it was because she was exhausted"

"I want to help… but I don't know how..."

"Me too, Britt. You don't know how much I want to help… but I have my hands tight up. They don't want help"

"I know" Brittany looked down whilst opening the front door to the building.

The two girls jumped in the back seat of Puck's car and Brittany greeted her friends. Quinn just nodded and faced through the window.

They four of them arrived to Kurt and Sam's building. The ceremony was going to be held at the roof and the service at the last floor. Good thing the two places were big enough to hold all the people Kurt invited.

As they were walking to the front door the four of them heard someone calling Quinn. As they turned around they saw Ashley in a light pink dress a few steps back looking up at Quinn with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up in a sec"

"Are you sure?" Puck asked her.

Quinn faced Puck and smiled at him "Yeah".

Santana, Brittany and Puck walked inside the building and headed to the elevator, leaving Quinn behind with Ashley.

* * *

><p>"Hey" said Ashley as she walked towards Quinn.<p>

"Hi" Quinn whispered back.

"You look amazing"

"Thanks"

Quinn looked away trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.

"I didn't know if I should have come… I didn't know if it was right… but I wanted to see you" in a bold move Ashley reached out and took Quinn's hand in hers "I miss you"

Quinn flinched and slid her hand out of Ashley's. The red head looked down and took a deep breath. She was starting to feel the tears close to coming out.

"I know I messed up… big time… but I'm asking you to believe me, I didn't want it. I was stupid and drunk… I never wanted it to happen"

Quinn kept looking away and shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"Quinn… please believe me, I love you… I could-"

"Don't you dare say you love me!" Quinn cut her off "If you loved me then you wouldn't have done what you did"

"But I _do_ love you… I love you more than I could ever imagine… these weeks have been torture for me… I can't stand it anymore…"

Ashley reached out and cupped Quinn's cheeks in her hands. The tears finally rolled down Quinn's face and Ashley rubbed them away with her thumbs.

"If you love me… then why you did it?"

"Because I'm stupid… I was suffocating in my job, our problems, you always being at work… and I took all my frustration out the wrong way"

Ashley dropped her hands and Quinn missed her touch instantly.

"After knowing how sensitive I am because of my father…"

"I know… I know I shouldn't have taken those drugs." Ashley's frame started to shook with her sobbing "I can still see your eyes in my mind… that fear… that look hunts me at night..."

Ashley started sobbing and Quinn couldn't help herself. She stepped forward and hugged Ashley tightly; she buried her face in Quinn's hair and inhaled deeply.

Quinn started sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms surrounded Ashley's torso and she was squeezing her as if that would help to erase everything that the ginger did.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry, please believe me… I can't believe I snapped at you like that"

Ashley pulled back and kissed Quinn on the lips. At first the blonde tried to fight it but gave in after tasting her now ex-girlfriend. It was a desperate kiss, concern from Quinn's side and regret from Ashley's.

That day Ashley had arrived home from a party with some of her co-workers. She stumbled inside waking up Quinn with all the noise she was making. When Quinn stepped out of their room she noticed something odd with Ashley.

Quinn tried to talk to her but the ginger wouldn't let her. she snapped at Quinn yelling a lot of things and cursing… suddenly she took a lamp in her hands and threw it to a wall to the opposite side of where Quinn was standing.

They stayed rooted in their place in complete silence looking at each other. After a moment Quinn broke her shock and walked to her bedroom, locking the door behind her, she made a quick suitcase and got out of the apartment, with Ashley still rooted in her place.

After a moment Quinn stopped and pushed her away. Ashley let her step back but she kept looking into hazel eyes pleadingly.

"Just give me another chance… I swear it will never happen again"

"I can't… I don't trust you anymore"

"I haven't drunk since that night, not a single drop… I haven't taken anything, that was my first and only… I reached the bottom that night… I won't drink again in my life"

Quinn shook her head and walked away from Ashley and into the building.

Ashley looked down defeated whilst the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were at the entrance waiting for Quinn to make her appearance. Santana was almost jumping in her place not knowing what to expect.<p>

Secretly the brunette was hoping the two of them would walk in hand in hand, smiling and leaving whatever was between them behind; but knew better than to hope for it.

In a second Quinn walked out to the roof. Her eyes were red and her makeup fixed.

She looked between Santana and Brittany, smiled at them and walked passed them towards Puck.

"Wait, Quinn" Santana reached out and took Quinn's hand in hers "What happened?"

"Nothing… she wanted to talk and we talked… but nothing has changed"

Quinn slid her hand out of Santana's and walked towards Puck who was sitting on a chair waiting with the rest of the people.

Santana sighed and grabbed Brittany's hand in hers, pulling her towards Puck and Quinn.

The couple said hi to some guests but stopped in their tracks when stumbling upon Rachel and Jason at the last of rows.

"Hi Rach… why are you sitting over here?" Brittany asked.

"Oh… well Finn is very nervous about all this and he keeps coming out to see Jason so I figured it would be better if we stayed on the back"

"Ah… well that's great… I can imagine Finn" Brittany giggled, making Santana to chuckle with the image of an even clumsier Finn.

"Well… we'll sit over there, if you need anything" said Brittany pointing to their seats.

Rachel nodded and the two girls made their way to their seats, next to Puck. Santana stole a glance towards Quinn and saw her staring intensely at the floor with her brow furrowed. It was obvious that she was thinking very hard on something. Santana could almost see the engine in Quinn's mind working.

"Are you okay, Q?" Santana asked.

"Uh?... oh, yeah I'm fine" Quinn smiled at Santana though it didn't reached her eyes.

Santana nodded and looked away, defeated.

Santana knew that she couldn't push it with Quinn… when the blonde would be ready she would talk to someone…either Puck or herself.

Santana sighed and squeezed Brittany's hand in hers.

In that moment Sam made his appearance and stood at the end of the isle waiting for Kurt. He was dressing in a classic black tux, his golden hair styled to the back.

Santana couldn't help to notice the sparkle in his eyes waiting for Kurt to make appearance. A couple of minutes later the piano started to play and everybody stood up.

Kurt and Burt appeared at the end of the hall; Kurt was dressed in a white tux. He was shinning and didn't have eyes for anyone who wasn't Sam.

Santana looked between them and saw that they only paid attention to one another. Santana reached out and hugged Brittany from behind. The image in front of her was so endearing she couldn't help it.

She only whished that one day Brittany and herself would be next to each other in front of all their beloved ones declaring their endless love and commitment for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so yeah i worked extra hours today to bring this one out for you guys! i know its late but i'm still on time! hahaha its still thursday!**

**guys sorry for not being able to update as before but i've been pretty busy and i couldn't even bring myself to think about both stories D: i know torture for me too.**

**i've been thinking and probably i'll update this one on mondays and running out of time on thursdays... its not definite but its a maybe :/ i will try to update as usual but maybe i'll have to change it that way :/**

**thanks to the alerts and favorites and reviews! means a lot and though i thanked you on PMs i want to thank you here as well :D! okay enough ranting... hope you enjoyed! and pleaaaaase! review! reviews make me a very happy girl :D!**


	17. Chapter 17

***A/N.- sorry for the late update, and because of it here is a big ass chapter :D! enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

A week after the wedding Quinn woke up to a noise coming from the living room in Santana's apartment. She had fallen asleep squeezing a pillow for dear life after two hours of crying… well at least it was a progress.

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep and tried to hear intently to whatever was happening in the living room. Quinn stirred in her place and grumbling removed the sheets that were covering her. She slid her feet in her flip flops and walked towards the door, missing the bed instantly.

She walked out of the room and through the hallway till she reached the living room, rubbing her eyes in the process.

"Guys, what's going – SHIT!" Quinn started to say but was cut off by the sight of Santana straddling Brittany on the couch… topless, kissing Brittany's neck. Quinn soon covered her eyes and turned around.

Santana fell from Brittany's lap onto the floor, landing with a thud and reaching for her discarded shirt and Brittany standing up to cover her girlfriend.

"Shit, Quinn!" Santana grumbled.

"SORRY, sorry" Quinn was squeezing her eyes shut whilst shaking her head trying to get rid of the image that was stuck in her head. "Oh god… so sorry"

Santana stood up "You can turn around now, Quinn"

Quinn slowly turned but remained her eyes shut

"Now open your eyes" demanded Santana.

Quinn did was she was told and found a giggling Brittany hiding her face behind Santana, a flustered Santana with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow facing the shorter blonde.

Santana sighed and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry…" then Quinn narrowed her eyes and glared at them "but, why the hell were you in the living room? You know I am around!"

Santana looked down, a bit embarrassed "I forgot… I was kind of caught up in the moment" whilst Brittany slid her hands around Santana's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too Quinn… about forgetting you"

Quinn shrugged and sighed "But that's it… it's the third time… and I don't want to witness a fourth… so I'm gonna ask if Puck can take me" she looked apologetically at her friends and they both gasped.

"What? Why?" Santana took a step forward sliding away from Brittany's grip "You don't have to… we'll just be more careful"

"No guys… thanks but I have done nothing but intrude in your lives… you were planning on moving in together and then I showed at Santana's door… I don't know why I didn't think of Puck, I'm sure he'll be glad to help" Quinn smiled at them and walked back to her room.

Santana sighed and looked back to Brittany. They were both a little upset because they were getting used to having Quinn around all the time. It was nice to be just the three of them.

Brittany walked towards Santana and hugged Santana by her middle section, she buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck and sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna miss having Quinn around"

Santana hugged her girlfriend's back whilst kissing her forehead before nodding "yeah, me too, babe. I'm gonna miss her bitching at us all the time" Santana chuckled and Brittany shook her head in disbelieve.

"It still amaze me how your hate/love friendship works… you want to kill her most of the time, but you'd kill for her"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Brittany giggled and nodded. She closed her eyes and kissed Santana's neck.

"Sanny?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this means I'm moving in, then?"

Santana leaned back so she could see her girlfriend in the eyes and smiled at her.

"Do you still want to move in with me?"

Brittany smiled back and nodded, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. Santana grinned. She slid her hands up Brittany's back, caressing it with her fingertips leaving a tingling wherever they touched, then up her shoulder till she rested her hand at Brittany's chin. Santana tilted Brittany's head up and kissed her softly on the lips.

After breaking Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips "Then we better get some boxes"

Brittany smirked against Santana's lips and kissed her again, this time deeper and her hands started to roam down till the rested them on Santana's ass, pulling her closer. Santana giggled in the kissed and buried her fingers in blonde locks.

Quinn walked in her room again and started bumping her head with her palm.

"Stupid… keep it together!"

Every time she saw the couple being all lovely dovely it stained and memories would fly into her mind making it hard to think straight.

"Why didn't I think of Puck earlier?"

She quickly walked to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. She searched for Puck's number and click on call as soon as it popped on screen. It took a couple of times, it kept ringing till it would go to voicemail and then she would call again. Just when she was about to hang up the third time Puck picked up.

"Puckasaurus speaking" Quinn could tell by his voice that she had just woken him up. But she snorted anyway when she heard the nickname he used for himself.

"Enough with that, we already told you it's not funny"

"What's up Q?" Puck ignored her.

"I need a place to crash for a while…" Quinn trailed off.

"Did Santana kicked-… oh you caught them again, huh?" Quinn could hear the smirk in his voice "Niiiiice, Q"

"Ugh… Puck!"

Puck chuckled "Hey… you know me"

"Unfortunately"

"You know… if I was asking for a place to crash I would be gentler with the person I was asking the favor to…"

"Are you gonna let me or what?"

"Of course, Q, why are you even asking? Drag you ass here now… I'll clean the spare room for you"

"Thanks Puck…" Quinn sighed "Thanks for being so good with me" she started to feel tears making its way and her voiced cracked at the end making it obvious she was about to cry.

"Hey, why the tears? You know we love you and we'll be there for you, always"

Quinn nodded even though her friend couldn't see her "I know, thanks again"

"You're welcome…" after a moment of silence puck said "So? Are you coming now?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Get here now!"

Quinn chuckled and after saying their goodbyes ended the call. She walked towards the closet and took out her suitcase and started packing the little she was able to bring when she ran out of that place.

She sighed after finishing only ten minutes later. She knew she had to walk back there to get her stuff back… at least while she figured out what she was going to do.

She walked out of the room and into the living room finding her two friends sitting on the couch with their hands together and whispering things to one another. She cleared her throat and both looked up at her. Their faces fell as they laid eyes on the suitcase that Quinn had by her side.

"So, you were serious" Santana whispered.

"Yeah… I've been enough of a burden for you two"

"That's not true, Quinn!" Brittany interjected. The blonde stood up and walked over the shorter blonde. She embraced her and squeezed tight "we love you and just want you to be okay"

"Thanks Britt, I know you do" Quinn hugged her back whilst Santana walked over the two of them and joined the hug. Never being affectionate but come on, it's Quinn we are talking about here!

The couple stepped back and Quinn looked at the two of them "Thanks, for everything San"

Santana shook her head dismissively "Are you sure you want to go over Puck's? You can stay here for as long as you want"

Quinn nodded and whispered thanks to the brunette one more time.

"Well… I better go now, I already called Puck and he was going to wait for me so…" Quinn started walking to the front door.

"You want us to drive you?" Santana asked.

"No, I have my car, remember?"

"Right"

Quinn hugged them both separately one more time and walked out of the apartment. Twenty minutes later Quinn was knocking on Puck's door. Puck opened the door and hugged the life out of her.

"Hey Quinnie"

"P-Puck… can't- breath" Quinn was able to mumble against his chest.

"Oh, sorry" he dropped his hands and grabbed the suitcase that was next to her, took her hand and dragged her inside "I was just happy to see you… you've been ignoring me lately"

"Sorry Puck… but obviously we'll spend more time together now" Quinn chuckled.

The two of them walked across the living room and into a hallway discarding the first two doors; one being Puck's room and the other one being the guest bathroom; and stopped at the third door.

"Well, you already have been here but, well… welcome" Puck opened the door to reveal the dark painted room.

Quinn stepped inside and glanced around the familiar room. She smiled and sighed. She now definitely knew that she had to pay a visit to her old apartment and get her things.

"What's wrong?" Puck questioned when he heard the sigh.

"Well… I need some things… I used to borrow them from Santana but obviously I won't be able to borrow them from you"

"Oh… we can go to the store...?" he wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about.

Quinn shook her head and smiled at him "That would be way too expensive" she chuckled and pulled her suitcase to the top of the bed, then she stopped in her tracks "please tell me you never used this room for… you know" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Puck laughed but shook his head. Quinn breathed again and started to unpack her suitcase. Again it took her less than twenty minutes to finish and soon the two of them were watching tv at the living room.

"So, where do you want to pick these things from?" Puck asked breaking their comfortable silence.

Quinn looked at him and then back to the screen sighing "My old place…" she whispered.

Puck nodded but remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Q. what's up?"

"Can you call … her… and ask when she won't be there so I can pick my things up?"

"Uh… sure" he nodded after realizing her skipping the name. Quinn kept looking at him with raised eyebrows "oh, you mean now?"

"If it's not too much to ask…?"

Puck grabbed his phone from his jean's pocket and dialed Ashley's number. After a bit she answered.

"Hey Puck" he could hear the dead tone in her voice. It hurt to see and listen to his best friends in this position.

"Hi girl" he knew better than to say her name with Quinn by his side.

"What's up?" Ashley was taken aback by his call. Him, Santana and Brittany had gone to Quinn's side when things got bad. It hurt to know that they had done so without even knowing the reason behind their distance, but nevertheless left her alone.

But somehow she knew she deserved to be on her own. Her eyes darted to the wall where the lamp had crashed and she had to swallow hard the lump in her throat.

"Uh… okay… there is no easy way of asking this so I'm just gonna say it… Quinn wants to know when you won't be in the apartment so she can pick up some of her things"

"What?" Ashley choked.

She had seen as a good sign and kind of a glimpse of hope that the blonde hadn't picked up all her things.

She couldn't control herself and soon she was sobbing quietly trying to hide it from Puck, but failing completely.

Puck's heart ached when he heard Ashley so broken. He looked over Quinn who was looking at the tv with an unreadable face.

"She wants to pick up her things?" Ashley chocked again.

"Yeah, she is staying with me and well she needs her things"

"I see… well you can tell her that I can leave her apartment tomorrow, I'll be gone all day if she needs it"

"Thanks, I'll let her know"

"Puck?" Ashley tried before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell her that I would like to talk to her, please?"

"Sure, I'll tell her"

"Thanks" Ashley whispered.

"Bye"

They hung up and Puck looked at Quinn.

"Well, she won't be there tomorrow… she said if you need it she can be out all day"

Quinn nodded and directed her attention back to the tv.

"She also asked me to tell you that she needs to talk to you…"

"I don't care" Quinn stated.

"Quinn… I think it would help… both of you…"

Quinn looked up and locked eyes with Puck. His eyes were pained and his furrow browed.

"You should have listened to her… she is so…"

"I don't want to know, Puck" Quinn stood up and started walking to her room, then turned around "Would you come with me? Tomorrow?"

"Of course" he smiled at her and she nodded and then walked to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn and Puck were standing outside the door to Quinn's apartment, Puck had some folded boxes under one arm, Quinn's empty suitcase by his side, and waited patiently for Quinn to come up with the courage to open the door.<p>

She finally took a deep breath and opened the door. She closed her eyes and stepped inside. After she was sure it was safe she opened her eyes one more time.

They immediately flew to the wall where Ashley had thrown the lamp at and was surprised that the shattered lamp was still all over the floor. Quinn stumbled backwards but Puck caught her, dropping the boxes to the floor.

He glanced around and saw the lamp shattered to pieces and some moved furniture around that area.

"What happened here?"

"I can't Puck, I can't be here" Quinn shook her head and tried to step back but Puck stopped her.

"Yes you can… come one, take a deep breath and let's get your stuff"

Her mind started to fill with all kinds of memories in every single place in the apartment. Quinn shook her head and walked towards the bedroom. She opened the door and stayed rooted in her place at the doorframe.

The bed was just like she left it… the sheets a bit disorganized from all her rush to get her things in the suitcase. She glanced around and saw a blanket and an extra pillow on a corner.

It was Quinn's favorite blanket and her pillow as a matter of fact. She pondered all the things in her mind whilst she heard Puck in the living room walking around.

"Don't touch anything from the living room" Quinn called after Puck.

"Why? That place it's a mess… I thought maybe I could help a bit by cleaning the shattered glass at least."

"Don't… just wait for me here" Puck walked towards Quinn and stood at the doorframe as she had requested.

Quinn understood why everything was so odd in there.

She was surprised to say the least. She knew that Ashley hadn't sleep on their bed all these nights unable to be in the bed they shared, instead she slept on the floor with Quinn's favorite blanked and her pillow. She knew that it was Ashley's way to punish herself for what she did. Quinn knew her too well and knew that Ashley had left the shattered lamp on purpose all this time, a constant physical reminder of that night.

Quinn walked over to their closet and started taking out her cloths and placing them on the floor making different piles.

Puck was confused by everything but decided that it was Quinn's way to deal with things.

Quinn quickly packed the rest of the clothes she was planning on taking with her and moved to her bathroom and grabbed all her supplies. She noticed that all her things were left untouched and just where she had left them.

Quinn sighed because she couldn't ignore all the signs and yet it was so hard for her to believe how much Ashley regretted what she did.

Quinn walked back into the room again and saw that Puck was still standing by the doorframe.

"Can you bring a box, please?" Puck nodded and did what he was told whilst Quinn walked to her vanity. She saw all her things there, and just like in the bathroom it was pretty clear that Ashley had walked around her stuff, never touching them.

Puck handed her the box and Quinn started putting things in it from her vanity, then the things she collected from the bathroom in another box, then kneeled on the floor and started packing her clothes in the suitcase.

Puck kneeled by her side and watched her movements.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks, I got it" Quinn smiled at him and placed the rest of the cloths that couldn't fit in the suitcase in another box.

Puck had closed the first two with tape safely, pilled them and started walking to the door whilst Quinn was deciding in which shoes she was going to take with her. She placed them in the other box and closed it.

"Ready to go?" Puck said when he got back to the room empty handed.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded and took the suitcase from the floor. Puck closed the other two, pilled them and carried them out of the bedroom.

Before closing the door she glanced one last time to the room and with a sigh closed the door. She walked back to the living room, grimacing with the sight of the lamp, and glanced around. Puck had walked out of the apartment to load the boxes in his car.

She then noticed a note on top of the coffee table. She walked towards it and looked down to see if maybe Ashley had left it for her, and indeed she had.

_Quinn_

_I'm sorry to hear that you are getting your things out of- well your apartment, because of me. Please just let's talk. I have so many things I want to talk to you, just please let me see you again._

Quinn walked to the phone and grabbed the pen that was next to the notepad and walked back to the coffee table. She scribbled an 'okay, we'll talk tonight' and then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking around her new room still arranging the things she had brought to Puck's house. It was easily the fifth time she did so but she just wasn't happy with the way her things were organized.<p>

The boxes were folded again against the wall by the door; she had placed all her bathroom supplies in the guest bathroom because Puck said that would be hers. Her clothes were inside the closet and she even rearranged a few times the drawers.

She was left with nothing to do.

Quinn walked to her bed and laid down just before her phone started ringing on the nightstand. She grumbled and reached for it only to see it was Ashley calling her.

She froze in her place but answered the call before it would go to voicemail.

"Hi"

"Hey, you answered. Honestly I thought you weren't going to"

"Can I help you?" Quinn answered curtly.

"Uh… you said we could talk tonight" Ashley whispered.

"Oh right" Quinn shook her head "I completely forgot"

"You forgot?" Ashley whispered again.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I already agreed so, at what time?"

Quinn was being so cold on the outside and yet she was crumbling on the inside.

Ashley cleared her throat and waited one more second "Uh, around eight? Our- uh, the apartment?"

Quinn had heard the slip but was glad that Ashley had corrected herself before finishing the sentence.

"No, not there. I'll meet you at the coffee house near the building, and yeah eight is fine"

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye"

Quinn hung up and sighed. This was going to be a very long night. She stood up and decided to take another shower given that she still had two hours to kill. Quinn walked to her closet and picked her outfit then a towel and out of her room.

She glanced at the living room and saw Puck watching some old football game with a beer in his hand and a bag of Lays on his stomach. She shook her head and started to imagine what her life was going to be now.

Quinn walked into bathroom to take her much needed relaxing shower.

* * *

><p>After she showered, blew dry her hair, applied light make up and watched some tv with Puck she decided that it was time to stop procrastinating her departure. She got up, grabbed her purse and keys and said her goodbyes to Puck who just nodded and kept watching another game.<p>

It was now eight fifteen and somehow this time she was thankful for the traffic of New York. She didn't want to arrive but at the same time she wanted to see the ginger's face, those freckles, her eyes, lips.

Quinn shook her head to get rid of the image whilst shutting the cab's door. She looked back and saw through the window of the coffee house that Ashley was sitting on a corner with a coffee in front of her and watching at her phone with a frown.

Quinn took a deep breath and walked to the coffee house. Ashley raised her head when she heard the door open and a grin appear when she saw her favorite blonde walking towards her.

She stood up and stepped closer to Quinn only to stop when the blonde stepped back. She frowned and walk to the counter.

"I'll have that coffee now" she said to the attendant.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and walked to the chair on the other side of Ashley's table. She sat whilst the ginger walked back to her.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"I ordered your coffee"

Quinn nodded "Thanks"

"I also ordered cheesecake, I know you love cheesecake"

A girl came walking to their table and placed the cheesecake and the coffee in front of Quinn and with a smile to both of them walked away.

"Thanks, you didn't have to" finally Quinn glanced up to meet Ashley's eyes and saw the dark shadows under them "You look tired"

"Yeah, I kind of am"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you moving out? It's your apartment too. I don't want you to move out"

"Ashley, obviously I can't be there. It hurts too much. We are not together anymore and-" Ashley winced at her words and Quinn could notice. It broke her heart to see her so not Ashley; so sad and lost "Ashley I just can't"

Ashley nodded and looked down. She was trying so hard to keep the tears away but it had been a while since she just hadn't the strength to do so.

"That reminds me… why is the place like that?"

"Like what?" Ashley looked up and locked eyes with Quinn.

"It's just how I left it. The lamp is still there, the bed is untouched, and my things were in the exact same place."

Ashley looked away and took her coffee in her hands "I wanted to clean before you could see it but… I just couldn't bring myself to do it"

"You are not sleeping on the bed" Ashley shook her head "Why?"

"It's our bed… I can't be there if I know you won't be there anymore"

"But you sleep with my favorite blanket and my pillow on the floor"

"It's my way of having you near me…"

Quinn sighed and shook her head "I came because I want to discuss how I'm gonna get the rest my things out, when and stuff like that…"

Quinn heard Ashley's shaky breath but remained in her place. She wanted to reach out and grab her hand, she wanted to walk around the table and hug her, she wanted to kiss her forehead and then her lips.

Ashley shook her head and Quinn saw a tear slid down her face into the corner of her mouth.

"Don't, you don't have to… I don't want to be there without you… I can't be there without you" Ashley couldn't hold it anymore and tears started to make their appearance.

Quinn's eyes were also watery. It broke her heart to see her ex so broken.

"I'll just pick up my clothes and you can have the apartment. I don't want it" Ashley stood up and walked a couple of steps in the direction of the front door "I'm sorry, about everything I did… I'm sorry I hurt you this bad… I know I deserve everything is happening and just let me tell you that I won't be in your life anymore"

Ashley started to walk away. The last sentence caught Quinn's attention; there was something odd about it. She stood up and called after Ashley.

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing here… I lost my family because of my stupidity… I'm going back to California… there is nothing New York can offer me anymore"

Ashley turned around and walked out of the coffee house leaving a very startled Quinn behind. That was probably the last time the blonde would see her.

It strike to Quinn that it was true, Ashley not only had lost her but also her best friends. Santana, Puck and Brittany had supported her unconditionally without questions and even though she was so grateful for them now she couldn't stop feeling guilty about Ashley. She was all by herself now.

How can things get worst than this?

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- hey guys! i know.. not much of brittana, actually almost nothing, but i wanted to give you an inside on Quinn's life and her issues on the Ashley subject. don't worry i'll explain later why is so hard for her to forgive Ashley for what she did.**

**so are you on Quinn's side or Ashley's? please let me knooow!**

**did you like the chapter? pleaaaase tell me :D! reviews makes me so happy... i apologize for not updating on monday but i warned you that probably was going to be one day this one and the other day the other one.. those of you who read Running out of Time at least get to read some of my work two times a week ;D hah i promise to try to update more.. but college its just exhausting and time consuming D:**


	18. Chapter 18

***A/N.- so sorry guys, i know... i'm horrible, but here it is, at last... i won't give any more excuses cuz you know them already.**

**thank you for all the alerts, favs, and everything, means so much, really :G! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Quinn arrived to Puck's apartment after standing for good five minutes in the middle of the coffee house staring at the front door where Ashley walked away. Her mind was running wild. She didn't want Ashley to move out of New York. She didn't to be so away from her. And yet she couldn't bring herself to go after her ginger.

Quinn climbed out of the cab, paid and slowly walked through the front door and into the elevator. How could she ask her not to move without being back with her? How could she keep her close but not so close. Two sides of her were fighting to win and it seemed as if none was winning.

Quinn opened the front door and found Puck pacing in the living room with an envelope in one hand and the other scratching his head.

"What's wrong Puck?" Quinn rubbed her cheek to get rid of the tears that had managed to escape.

"Quinn! I've been waiting for you for quite some time!"

"Why? What happened?"

Puck lowered his head and extended the envelope to her.

"Ashley was here a while ago… she left this for you and said goodbye. What happened? Why is she leaving? What did you do?"

"Why do you guess I had to do with it?"

"Oh come on! You and I know that it has to do with you. I may be supporting you through this but that doesn't mean I don't care about her, and I sure as hell don't want her to leave!"

"And you think I do?" Quinn yelled at him "I don't want to be so away from her" Quinn lowered her voice "I don't like the idea of knowing I- I won't be able to… maybe see her" her voice was shaky.

Quinn snapped the envelope from his hand and walked pass him and into her room. She slammed the door close and fell to her bed ripping the envelope open. Her eyes started flying through the words in that well known scribbled handwriting.

_Quinn_

_You may be surprised about this letter but I wrote it in case I couldn't tell you everything I planned on telling you. I know why you are so upset about what I did, and I don't blame you. You have every right to be this mad with me. I know it's because of your father._

_You once told me he was an addict when you were a little girl. I remembered you told me how you saw him countless times in that state and how he sometimes would get aggressive with your mom every time she tried to help him. And then he died when you were seven because of OD. I'm sorry you had to live that._

_And that is why I can't forgive myself. I can't after seeing your eyes that night, how scared you were of me. You don't know how much that memory hunts me every minute of my life. I still can't believe I did what I did._

_I promise you that I will never drink again or do drugs of any kind. That was my first and only. If you forgive me and give me another chance I swear I will be better. I swear if I ever have a drink of anything else you can break up with me and this time I won't fight for you, but please just don't leave me, I'm lost without you._

_I'll work to prove to you that I deserve to be with you. I'll work to make myself worthy of you again, just please give me another chance. Don't shot me out. It's too painful to imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine a life without you._

_Please, just give me another chance._

_Love, Ashley_

Quinn sniffled a couple of times. She had cried since she started reading the letter, she could see the dry tears that fell to the paper when Ashley wrote it. It was so obvious how much hurting Ashley was dealing with and it had been obvious since the moment she stepped inside their apartment.

Quinn couldn't let her go away.

She jumped out of bed and ran out of the apartment, grabbing her purse and keys in the process. She quickly got to the garage and jumped into her car. She wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do, or what she was going to say, but she just couldn't let her go away and out of her life for the rest of their lives.

Yes, it hurt her what Ashley did, yes it was because what she said in the letter. Three weeks had been more than enough for them to be apart. Quinn had seen how much sorry Ashley was about the whole thing and she truly believed that Ashley would do anything to prove herself.

Knowing that she might never see her ginger again opened her eyes and forced her to accept and to give another chance to Ashley.

Ashley had always proved to her how much she loved her, since college when Quinn refused again and again to be together, Ashley never stopped fighting for Quinn making the blonde realize that she was in love with her.

As Quinn drove to their place she was remembering all those times when Ashley would go out with some girl in college and Quinn would end up mad at her for it but never admitting to either of them. She remember all those times they hooked up and how sad Ashley was after Quinn would tell her that it was just a hook up, nothing else; till finally she gave in and accepted her feelings for the ginger.

Quinn regretted all those times she broke Ashley's heart since those days. She regretted never admitting her feelings and she remembered how easily Ashley forgave her when she finally admitted it and they started dating.

She arrived and parked at their garage and saw that Ashley's car was in her spot. She quickly got out of her car and ran inside the building pushing the elevator button so many times, desperate for it to arrive, till the little bell rang and the elevator's doors opened.

When the doors opened again at their floor and she ran through the hallway till she reached their door, Quinn quickly searched in her purse for the keys and silently opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible so her ginger wouldn't know she was there.

She glanced inside and saw no signs of her; the place was exactly how she left them this morning. She stepped in and then noticed Ashley's purse discarded a few steps before reaching the bedroom's door. Quinn placed hers on the nearest couch and walked slowly to their bedroom. As she walked closer she could hear quiet sobs emerging from the bedroom.

Quinn slowly walked even closer and as soon as she was able to glance in the bedroom she saw Ashley with her clothes sprawled all over the floor with a couple of suitcases near the bed on the floor.

As Quinn had previously done, Ashley was packing her things pilling them on the floor leaving their bed untouched.

She noticed the shaky contour of Ashley as she was pilling her shirts and jeans whilst sobbing. It broke her heart in a million pieces. She wanted nothing more than to run to her side and hug her till Ashley would stop crying.

"Ash?" Quinn whispered almost inaudible but because of the emptiness of the apartment it resounded in all the room.

Ashley gasped and froze in her place, her eyes widened, her breath became erratic and the shirt that was in her hands fell to the floor in front of her.

"Ashley"

Ashley finally dared to glance up and saw that indeed Quinn was standing in front of her and that her mind hadn't played with her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice cracked at the end.

"Please… don't go"

"What?" she choked.

"I can't live knowing that I would never see you again… I just… can't"

"What?" Ashley repeated.

"Ash-" Quinn walked towards Ashley avoiding the clothes that were on her way "I know we are not in good terms right now… but… I just can't think about you not being near"

Ashley rose to her feet slowly and walked the rest of the way towards Quinn.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying please don't go… don't go to California, don't leave me behind"

Quinn's eyes were pleading but that didn't help the frown that appeared on Ashley's face at the last sentence.

"Leave you behind?... you were the one who walked away… you were the one who ended things between us and didn't want to give me a chance… you were the one that didn't want to accept my apologies no matter how hard I tried"

Quinn looked down, her hands on fist at her sides.

"I love you so much, and I know that I screwed things so badly… but don't say I'm walking away from you, leaving you behind. Because since the beginning you always left me behind"

Quinn winced and nodded "I know… and I apologize for it… but please, don't leave… we can work things out"

Quinn glanced up to meet Ashley's eyes, both girls had glassy eyes, their noses a bit reddened and the hurt written all over their features. Her eyes softened and she reached to grab Ashley's hands. The ginger didn't pull away and both felt the electricity fly through their bodies starting from their hands.

"All I know is that I love you and that I was leaving because I couldn't be with you anymore… so why would I stay here if my only reason, I didn't have it with me anymore"

Quinn smiled a bit and ran her thumbs through the back of Ashley's hands. Ashley broke free her right hand and cupped Quinn's cheek. Quinn leaned in the touch and inhale deeply Ashley's scent.

"So, are you letting me in again?" Ashley asked. Quinn nodded whilst her eyes were still close and she was still leaning to Ashley's touch.

"I meant what I said in the letter… I'm never having anything again… not even a drink now and then… and if I ever do and you decide to leave me for good I won't try to fight it"

Quinn shook her head "It's not necessary… it would be hypocrite of me to ask you to never even have a drink when I do so… just … just promise me that you won't ever do drugs again… and that it will never reach the point that you reached the last time"

Ashley nodded whilst taking a step forward "I swear"

Ashley slowly leaned in and placed her forehead against Quinn's "Thank you, Q. you don't know how much I appreciate this chance"

"I meant it… I couldn't live without knowing I would never see you or be with you again"

Ashley leaned in and kissed Quinn so softly on the lips.

"I love you, so much Quinn"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to a ringing near her head. It started distant but slowly made its way to the consciousness of Santana. She grumbled and tried to reach for her phone only to be stopped by something on top of her. Santana opened her eyes and saw pale skin and blonde locks over her chest and over half her body.<p>

Brittany was snuggled so close of her, one leg over Santana's resting it between the brunette's, her left arm wrapped around Santana's torso kipping her close, and head on her chest with her right ear pressed against her. Santana smiled and tilted her head to properly glance at the beautiful blonde on top of her.

She then realized she had her hand on Brittany's back so she started drawing patterns with her fingertips at the small of her back. Santana saw when a small smile started to form on the blonde's lips and soon enough Brittany was humming to the sensation Santana's fingertips were making.

Santana sensed her girlfriend stir a bit and her eyelids slowly rising and blinking out the sleep.

"'Morning"

Santana smiled and kissed the top of Brittany's head "Good morning baby"

"Where you watching me sleep?"

"Mhm"

"Why?"

"You looked so peaceful. Did you have a good dream?"

Brittany nodded whilst reaching out to scratch her nose "Yeah… though I don't remember much of it… but I remember you were in it so it must have been an awesome dream"

Santana grinned and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Just then her phone went off again. Santana grumbled against Brittany's lips but this time she successfully reach out for her phone, sliding Brittany off her.

Santana saw Puck's picture smiling at her on the screen so she smiled before answering

"What's up Puck?"

"Is Quinn with you?"

"Uh… no, why?"

"She didn't come to sleep last night and didn't say she was staying out… I'm worried Santana"

Santana heard it in his voice. She frowned and slid her legs out of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well, we went to pick some stuff of Quinn's apartment-"

"Wait, so it's official, they are over?"

"I don't know… cause then that night Quinn went to meet with her. Ash came about half an hour later and left a letter for Quinn and said goodbye"

"What? What do you mean goodbye"

Puck's voice lowered "She is leaving Santana"

"WHAT?" Santana rose to her feet making Brittany, whom had been listening carefully Santana's side of conversation without getting anything, jump out of the bed and step closer but out of the way because Santana kept pacing back and forth the bedroom.

"She said she is going back to California. She said she can't be here anymore… now that there is nothing for her here"

"What about us?"

"Uh… you have to admit-" Puck's voice sounded ashamed "that we hadn't support her in this… we took Quinn's side without checking what happened… we left her alone"

Santana stopped dead in her tracks at the realization. She hadn't even thought about this. When she saw Quinn so broken in her door she hadn't stopped to think about her other friend who was probably just as bad as Quinn.

"Shit" Santana whispered "What happened then?"

"She left a letter for Quinn. Then she showed up and I gave it to her. she locked herself in her room and about ten minutes later she was out of the door and that's it"

"Have you called her?"

"Of course I have… she is not picking up"

"I'm going over Ashley's to see if they are there… I need to speak to Ash anyway"

"Please call me if you know anything"

"I will, bye Puck"

"Bye Lopez"

Santana hung up and hurried to her walk in closet. Brittany followed her and asked her what happened. After retelling everything to Brittany she insisted to come with her but Santana was able to persuade her to stay in her apartment, that it was something she had to do on her own.

Thirty minutes later she was at Ashley's door knocking a bit too loud. She waited till Ashley opened the door, her eyes puffy and red, her hair in all directions, barefoot, with a long t-shirt and that reached a bit lower than her butt and cotton shorts under it.

"What are you doing here Santana?"

"Hi Ash… how are you?" Santana forgot all she wanted to say as soon as she saw her face.

"A little better"

"Is it true you are leaving to California?"

Ashley sighed and shook her head slowly "No, not anymore" a little smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn stopped by yesterday and asked me not to move… so here I am" Ashley shrugged.

"So you saw Quinn yesterday?"

Ashley nodded and the smile reappeared "Yeah, she actually stayed over last night. We talked and kind of figured things out"

"So you did it?"

"What? No, we just talked about what we are going to do and those kind of things"

Santana glanced inside the apartment and saw Quinn walking out of the bedroom in one of Ashley's pajamas. Ashley followed her glance and saw Quinn and immediately smiled.

"Hi Santana" greeted Quinn.

"So you guys are back together?"

"Not yet" said Ashley

"But we are getting there" said Quinn walking closer to the other two girls.

There were a lot of questions in Santana's mind but just seeing them happy is enough for her so she settles for that at the moment.

They can see the puzzled look on Santana's face but they don't say anything, not in the mood to explain everything at the moment.

"I'm gonna go now… cause I have to call Puck… you guys will explain us later… right?"

The two girls nod and smile at her. Santana hugged Quinn first and then dragged Ashley a little out of the apartment.

"Ash… I'm sorry about before" Santana looked down a little ashamed.

Ashley knew it was not common for Santana to apologize about something but it wasn't enough for her so she made her to elaborate.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you… I'm sorry for not checking on you, for taking Quinn's side without questions"

"Thank you Santana, it really means a lot. Even though I was my fault it still hurt when you just left me alone"

Santana nodded and looked down "I know… we owe you, big time"

"Yeah, you do" Ashley nudge Santana on the shoulder and both girls chuckled.

"I'm gonna go now… see you Ash"

"Don't be a stranger anymore San"

"I won't, I promise"

Santana hugged Ashley, kissed her on the cheek and walked away, with a last wave to Quinn. Now she was certain her friends were going to be all right. It may take a while but they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.- good news for those of you that read Running Out of Time, i'm working right now on it so it will be done soon, i promise! i working hard here for you guys, now that i have a little of free time, so you won't be so mad at me :D! **

**hope you enjoyed and pleeease! review! that way it will push me harder to write sooner :D!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 at last :D! so sorry for the delay :S! ENJOY! :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

It had been a couple of days since that morning at Ashley's place. Quinn hadn't move back to her apartment, she was still living with Puck. The girls had decided that they would take their time to bring the relationship like before, to rebuild the trust.

Santana hadn't seen them since that morning and was aching to know what really happened between them and what got them back together. She promised Brittany she was going to be patient and she was glad she had Brittany's moving in to distract herself.

Well, it wasn't exactly a distraction… Brittany could never be a distraction. Santana was so happy that they were taking a step forward in their relationship. She still couldn't believe her luck…

She still couldn't believe her luck that morning when Brittany stepped in her shop… or the day Puck decided to have breakfast where Brittany works. She was grateful for all those moments that lead to her present. She was grateful her family was so accepting of Brittany and was happy about how her grandma couldn't stop asking about Brittany every time she would call.

Santana was working in her office at the shop when her phone started buzzing on her desk. She glanced at it and saw that it was Ashley. They hadn't talked since that morning; she wanted to give them their space to settle back on track. Santana grinned and placed the pen she had in her hand down before reaching for the phone and answering.

"Hi Ash"

"Hey S, how are you?"

"Great… just working, and you?"

"Awesome…" Santana could hear the dreamlike tone of voice.

"Why so happy?"

"You know why…"

Santana chuckled "I'm really happy you are back together guys"

"Well… not exactly… at least not yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn thought that it was better if we took our time before getting back together… and even more before she moves back"

"Why?" Santana frowned.

"Well… we don't want to jump right back… we don't want to rush things, you know?"

"I see, well I hope everything settles soon, it's weird not seeing you guys together…"

"Tell me about it"

"So… are you finally gonna explain us?"

Ashley took a deep breath "Yeah… that's why I'm calling. Quinn and I were thinking if you and Puck could come to lunch with us… and that way we would just have to say it once"

"Okay, and when is this taking place?"

"Can you make it today?"

Santana glanced over to her watch "Yeah, I think I can make it. You want me to call Puck?"

"No, I already called him. Okay then, I'll see you in my place at one?"

"Sure, see you Ash"

"Take care S"

* * *

><p>Santana parked outside of Ashley's building five minutes before one. She knew how much Quinn hated her being late so she made sure to arrive in time. She walked inside the building and walked out of the elevator at the right floor. Santana had asked Brittany to come with her but the blonde had some work things to solve so she was busy.<p>

Santana knocked on the door and heard someone on the other side. After a moment Puck opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh… hey Puck"

"Hi, they asked me to open the door" he stepped aside and Santana walked in the apartment.

She hadn't seen it since even before the huge fight and break up, but she could notice and sense that some things were different.

There was a new paint on one of the walls and the furniture had been moved. But she felt like it was missing Quinn's personality.

Puck noticed Santana glancing around the room so he cleared his throat. Santana turned to face him and he was glancing towards the wall were the new paint was hanging.

"You should have seen it three days ago… this place was like trashed. There was a broken lamp on the floor over there" he pointed with his head "and the furniture was a bit moved… I noticed some things on the girls' bedroom… I could tell most of the things hadn't been touched since Quinn left… including the bed"

His voice was so low and Santana could hear the aching for their friends in it. She felt it too. Now more than ever she wanted to know what had happened between them.

Quinn and Ashley walked out of the kitchen and greeted Santana with a hug from each. Santana was happy to see them a little closer, not as their usual selves, but they were going there.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were placing themselves on the table to eat. Quinn was opening a bottle of wine and Ashley was serving each their salad.

"So, are you finally going to tell us what happened?"

Quinn glanced over Ashley and they shared a moment of silent conversation, then Quinn nodded and whilst serving them each their respective glass, she sat on her seat and glanced towards Ashley.

"Well… we decided that we best leave the bad parts out, the reason why all this happened. We are sorry guys but is still a soft spot for both of us"

Puck and Santana nodded whilst their sight jumped back and forth from Quinn to Ashley.

"We decided that we just wanted to share you the happy parts… the way we decided to get back together"

"Well, you already know that I left a letter for Quinn that day… I apologized for what I did again-"

"But what really helped me realize that I didn't want to lose Ashley was knowing she was leaving… I couldn't imagine not being with her… I guess that settled everything in my mind, there was nothing else to forgive"

"So she drove here to tell me exactly that -"

_Ashley slowly leaned in and placed her forehead against Quinn's "Thank you, Q. you don't know how much I appreciate this chance"_

"_I meant it… I couldn't live without knowing I would never see you or be with you again"_

_Ashley leaned in and kissed Quinn so softly on the lips._

"_I love you, so much Quinn"_

"_I love you too"_

_Quinn pulled Ashley closer to herself and grasped her arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of Ashley's neck and inhaled deeply._

"_God… how much I missed you"_

"_Not__more__that_I_missed__you__"_

_They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just holding each other as closer as possible; Ashley running her hands up and down Quinn's back and kissing now and then the top of her head; Quinn was moving her fingers between Ashley's ginger locks._

_After what felt like forever and at the same time just a second Quinn felt Ashley's shoulders lowering and her breathing slowing down. Quinn breathed deeply one more time before pulling slightly away._

"_I think I should go home, it's getting late and you are really tired"_

"_No! Please don't leave… not yet" Ashley squeezed Quinn closer "I don't think I'll be able to handle another night without your scent after having you so close" Ashley squeezed her eyes shut._

_Quinn smiled and kissed Ashley's neck "I know what you're talking about… there were nights were I couldn't sleep at all… I couldn't stop thinking about you and what you might be doing that split second"_

"_I can assure you… no matter what day or what time it was… I can assure you I was thinking about you as well... I never stopped thinking about you"_

_Quinn cupped Ashley's cheeks and pressed her lips against Ashley's gently. When she pulled away Ashley fought it, turning the kiss into a deeper one. Ashley pulled Quinn closer by the waist and Quinn grabbed Ashley by her neck._

"_Please-" Ashley whispered against Quinn's lips "stay over tonight, please"_

"_Ash-" Quinn tried to pull away a bit but Ashley was kissing her desperately "Ash-" she tried one more time. This time with one more kiss Ashley finally pulled away. "Ash, I don't think it's a good idea" Ashley could see the doubts in her eyes._

"_No, not for that… I don't think I'm ready either… it's still too fresh" Quinn nodded._

"_Then-?"_

"_I just want to have you close… I want to be able to reach out and touch you in the middle of the night… not funny business" they both chuckled "and besides… I almost can't smell your perfume anymore on your pillow" Ashley looked down, a bit embarrassed._

_Quinn cupped her face and made her lift her eyes "Okay, I'll stay over tonight" she kissed her on the lips one more time and step away._

_Quinn and Ashley placed her clothes back on the closet leaving two of her pajamas out for both of them. They changed into them and then Quinn stand by the bed, realizing that the bed hadn't been touched in so long._

"_Wait-" Ashley turned around and faced Quinn standing by the bed._

"_What?"_

"_Well… you hadn't slept in the bed…"_

_Ashley gave her a small smile and walked closer to Quinn_

"_I hadn't slept on the bed because I couldn't stand being there without you… though I think we should change the sheets"_

_After changing the sheets both laid down on their respective sides of the bed. They weren't touching and the two of them were aching to do it._

"_Uh… Quinn?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you- uh… would you mind if I get closer?" Ashley asked timidly._

_Quinn chuckled under her breath_

"_Listen to us… we are so nervous about everything… like it would be the first time we ever do this…"_

_Ashley chuckled "Yeah… we've been doing this since college"_

"_Well… in college was rare… and it was after - you know" the both smiled._

"_Yeah… I know" Quinn heard Ashley sigh._

"_Look Ash…" Quinn turned to her side so she would be facing Ashley. Quinn rested her head on one hand, propping it up on her elbow "I think we should take this the right way… I think we shouldn't jump right back so soon, take our time… you know?" _

_Ashley did the same as Quinn so now they could see each other's eyes in the dark_

"_Yeah, I agree… you know that pushing you is the last thing I want"_

_Quinn nodded_

"_So I'm not moving back… for now" Quinn said slowly "but that doesn't mean I'm not moving back at all"_

_Ashley nodded "Okay" they stayed in silence for a few seconds "Quinn… do you think I could hold you tonight? Just tonight… and then we can take things slow…"_

_Quinn could see the uncertainty in Ashley's eyes. It hurt to know that the woman she loved didn't feel confident around her. But she knew that though it would take a little while they were going to reach that confidence and trust again._

"_Of course"_

_Both girls slid closer to one another. Ashley opened her arms to embrace Quinn, who buried her face in Ashley's shirt and slid her arm around Ashley's midsection._

"And then you came the next day and you already know the rest of it" Quinn shrugged.

Santana sighed after drinking the last of her wine. They had long finished with lunch and now where on the living room.

"Well, like I said before… I'm just glad things are going back to normal" Santana said.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany arrived to Brittany's apartment after Santana picked her up at her workplace that night. She went back to the shop after her lunch with her best friends and worked for the rest of the afternoon. Brittany had called her a couple of hours earlier and asked her if she could pick her up from work. So she did, and now was walking hand in hand with her beautiful girlfriend through the hallway towards her door.<p>

When they reached the front door Brittany let go of her hand and started rumbling through her purse looking for her keys.

"You know I went to meet with Puck, Ashley and Quinn for lunch?" Santana said, whilst taking one blonde lock in her fingers and started playing with it.

"Oh right, how did that go?"

"Good" Santana curled the lock on her index finger whilst Brittany finally pulled out the keys from her purse "they told us how they kind of got back together and stuff… I don't know, I'm just happy to see them on the right path again"

"What do you mean 'kind of got back together'?" Brittany turned to face Santana before unlocking the door.

"Well… it's not what it used to be – I mean, can you blame them? – but they are not together, together… they are taking things slow"

"Oh, I see… well at least they are trying, right?"

"Yeah… I mean, it was hard for us to see them like that" Santana wonder her eyes away from Brittany "I can't imagine what they felt"

"Promise me something-" Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand in hers, whilst cupping her face with her other hand.

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what neither of us do, we'll try to fix everything… we'll work hard on it. Promise me that we'll do everything to stay together" Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes while saying this, and Santana could see the seriousness in that request, and had no complain about it.

"I promise"

Santana kissed the palm of Brittany's hand and squeezed the other one. They both leaned in and kissed on the lips softly, when they parted Brittany turned towards the door and opened it for they both to enter her apartment.

"So, I was telling you earlier… today was Victor's last day and I don't know… I'm gonna miss him around, he was so funny to work with-"

Apparently Brittany was excited because she was going to have a new sous-chef because her last one was moving out of the country or something like that. Though Brittany was sad because she was losing someone, she was always glad to meet new people.

They both walked into the kitchen and immediately Brittany asked Santana if she wanted some wine.

"Sure, baby"

Brittany went on and on about what her boss told her about the new girl while she was serving them each a glass and then the two of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch side by side.

"And then Susan told me she was coming in tomorrow… I'm nervous"

Brittany giggled

"Don't be Britt… I mean, I'm sure you'll get along pretty well with her, and even if you don't well… you are her boss so she can't really say anything"

"Sanny… you know I don't like when people don't like me" Brittany pouted at Santana. Santana sighed and slid closer to her girlfriend

"Well, there won't be any reason for her not to like you. I mean, have you seen yourself? You are a hot looking girl, and awesome friend, an even more awesome girlfriend, and everybody loves you"

Santana took Brittany's glass from her hand and placed both on the coffee table in front of her, she kissed Brittany softly on the lips grabbing her by the neck.

"San" Brittany whispered against her lips.

"Mm?"

"I think we should talk about the move-in thing?"

"Right… I was thinking about that this morning after we talked" Santana leaned back onto the couch and propped her elbow on top of the couch, glancing over Brittany.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I don't know when you want to do it now that Ashley and Quinn are back together… and also though we talked about moving in my apartment since you rent and I don't, I was wondering if you would want to actually live there… or I don't know, look somewhere else?"

"Do you want to look somewhere else? I thought you loved your apartment"

"No, I do… but you I chose it, I want you to have a say in where we live. Its gonna be your home too"

Brittany smiled to Santana and kissed her on the cheek "Santana, I love your apartment. Its in a very good place in Manhattan, it's already yours… and I don't know, I have feelings towards that place"

"What kind of feelings?" Santana tucked a lock of blonde her behind Brittany's ear and ran the back of her hand on Brittany's jaw line.

"Well… we have had so many special moments there… we had" Brittany looked down to her hands "our very first time there" Santana smiled to Brittany when she saw the little blush that crept up her cheeks "I still remember that time, all the surprises you had for me"

"So, you do want to live there with me?"

"Absolutely"

Santana smirked and lean in to kiss Brittany, meeting her halfway.

"I love you Britt"

"I love you more, Sanny"

Brittany pushed Santana till she was on top of her lying on the couch. Santana had her hands on Brittany's waist and no matter how much she pulled her in it felt like it wasn't enough. Brittany was supporting her weight on her left arm over the couch and had her right hand on Santana's neck. They kept kissing till the world became a little fuzzy and they had to breathe again.

They were almost panting and Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

"So when are you moving in?"

"Will you give me a week to arrange everything over here?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely"

Brittany placed a soft kiss on her neck before resting her head on her chest.

"I can't wait to move in with you"

"I know Britt… me neither"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- i know... i apologize sincerely to all of you, and even a bigger one to those of you whom i promised i would update yesterday, i couldn't sorry :S**

**but here it is at last :D! don't hate me please hahahaha and yeeeei, finally news about the moving in :D! hahaha hope you liked and please review! tell me how much you hate me about the delays :S and all you want to say to me :D!**

**thanks for the alers, favs and everything, i even had a great time exchanging PMs with a few of you, you guys are GREAT! hhahaah and so funny may i add :D! ENOUGH haah thanks again for reading :D!**


	20. Chapter 20

***A/N.- Hey guys, yeei i got to update on monday :D! i have bad news for you.. well depends on your point of view actually... this is the last chapter, then there is the epilogue (which i'm already writting :D!) and thats it for under the moonlight :C **

**Enjoy this chapter and please review! and tell me what you think about it, about it endind, about the chapter, do you hate me? do you love me? hahah anything is welcome :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

It had been exactly a week since that night at Brittany's place. She had arranged everything with the landlord and he gave her a couple of days to get everything out of the apartment.

Santana had everything settled in her place. She had made space in her walk-in closet, a couple of drawers in her vanity and in the bathroom for all her personal things. They decided to rent a small warehouse to place all the furniture they weren't going to use while they decided what to do with all of it.

Brittany and Santana were in Brittany's bedroom packing all her clothes into all her suitcases and the rest in boxes. Santana was getting everything out of the closet, making different piles on Brittany's bed according to the type of clothing it was, whilst Brittany was folding them and placing aside the ones she was going to give away.

"Are you excited Britt-Britt?" Santana asked when she was walking back to the bed with a few jeans on her hands.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait to be all settled in with you." She smiled.

Brittany walked closer to Santana and took the jeans from her hands and placed them on the bed. She turned back to face Santana again and leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly on the lips and grapping her arms around her neck. Santana rounded Brittany's waist with her hands and pulled her closer. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and inhaled deeply the fresh scent of her girlfriend.

"Can I be honest with you?" asked Santana.

"Of course San" Brittany caressed Santana's cheek with her right palm stroking slightly along with her thumb.

"I was a little scared when I asked you to move in" she whispered. Brittany stopped her motions and opened her eyes, staring straight to the chocolate ones in front of her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Brittany whispered.

Brittany had been secretly waiting for this. Even though Santana was a complete different person with her than with the rest of their friends she could still feel Santana stepping back whenever she got too close.

Brittany in multiple occasions thought that it might had to be with her previous lack of commitment on her past relationships, and the fact that all this was pretty new to her. But nevertheless is stung every time the brunette did so. And it scared Brittany so freaking much that maybe one day Santana would think all they were living was just too much and would walk away from her, pulling every wall she had inside of her back up.

"No… no, no… I'm not having second thoughts" Santana squeezed Brittany's waist "That's not where I was going…"

Brittany could breathe again "Then…?"

"I was scared because I thought that maybe you would think I was going too fast… that maybe you would want some space or would feel like I was pushing you to do things you weren't ready for…" Santana trailed off.

She pulled her head away from Brittany's and rested her forehead on her shoulder, turning her face to brush her lips with Brittany's neck.

"I love you, you know that… I love you more than I could have possibly ever believed I would" Brittany felt Santana's hot breath against her skin and felt the shivers it sent down her spine, distracting her momentarily from her previous train of thought.

Brittany moved one of her hands to Santana's hair and started smoothing it in the back of her head. "And you know I love you just as much" Brittany felt a light kiss on her neck.

"Yeah…" she took a deep breath "I was scared that maybe you would get bored of me… that spending so much time in my presence might tire you and… I don't know" but she did know, she just couldn't finish the sentence.

"Santana, I would never _ever_ get bored of you… it's just not possible" Brittany shrugged. She felt Santana smile against her skin.

"I'm so happy you walked in the shop that day…"

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes till they heard Santana's phone going off at the bedside table. They finally pulled apart, but not before Santana slightly kissed Brittany on the lips, and she walked to her phone.

She saw Puck's picture smiling back at her from the screen and an automatically smiled to her phone.

"Hi Puck"

"Hey girl… Sam, Finn and I are standing outside Brittany's building waiting for the girls and Kurt who went to the coffee house for a moment… we'll come up when they come back"

"Oh, ok… awesome"

"Just thought I should give you the heads up so we won't find anything compromising… though I think me and Finn wouldn't mind"

"_You__know__… __just__because__I__'__m__married__to__Kurt__doesn__'__t__mean__I__don__'__t__like__girls__…"_ Santana heard Sam in the background.

"Whatever… you are taken!"

"_So is Finn!"_

Santana chuckled before saying "Put me on speaker"

"Oh, hold on" a couple of second and a curse later Puck said "Okay, you are on speaker"

"Sam, are you saying you would want to check on _my_ girl while you are _married_?"

"What? No! … You know I don't see Britt like that… I just- I didn't like being left aside" Sam muttered the last part very lowly so Santana barely heard him.

"Don't be such a whinny Sam!"

Then Santana heard "Why are you calling my husband whinny?" Kurt demanded.

"No, it's nothing" Sam dismissed.

"We'll be right up" said Puck before hanging up.

"Santana placed the phone down and looked over to where Brittany was still folding some more clothes.

"What was all that about?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing… just teasing Sam" Santana shrugged before walking behind Brittany and placing her arms around her midsection. She kissed her shoulder and Brittany smiled whilst bending down a little to place her shirt on the farthest rack of clothes.

"The guys will be here any minute" said Santana letting go of Brittany. The blonde turned around and kissed her on the lips before walking pass her and dragging her out of the room by her hand.

"Then we better open the door for them" she said.

Brittany finally reached the door and left it a bit open for their friends to come inside. They weren't there yet so she walked back to where Santana was standing by the couch in the living room. She got closer and hugged Santana's middle section, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. The brunette placed her arms around Brittany's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, you scared me for a second back there"

"Sorry Britt-Britt, didn't meant to"

"I really thought you were having second thoughts"

"Never"

Santana pulled away a little and kissed Brittany on the lips, placing one of her hands on her cheek. It was soft at first, lovingly and caring… but after a couple of seconds it started to get heated. Brittany ran the tip of her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and slid her hands under the hem of Santana's shirt.

Santana opened her mouth for Brittany and pulled her closer. Just when Brittany slid her hands lower till gracing Santana's butt the couple heard a few 'Whoa' and 'Oh my God'. They pulled apart and the girls where facing away but the guys, except for Kurt and Sam, where watching them.

"Why I even bother to call you, Lopez?"

"Sorry Puck… I just can't get my hands off this one" she smirked and kissed Brittany one more time, thought this time was really quick.

Then they moved to greet their friends with a hug for each. Kurt gave Brittany her coffee and Quinn gave Santana hers.

They decided to sit a for a second in the living room before everyone started in their duties of packing all Brittany's stuff in boxes and they guys moving the furniture downstairs to the U-HAUL that Santana had rented and was waiting for them in front of the building.

"So… how is little Jason?" Brittany asked Rachel before sipping her coffee. Jason was Rachel and Finn's little boy.

"He is absolutely great… he loves the daycare… he loves soccer, surprisingly, but still he and Finn watch every single football game that ever existed" Rachel smiled and Finn nodded with a goofy smile of his own.

"I'm teaching him to play drums… I know he is still pretty young but he is really good with them. He is a natural" Finn grinned.

Every one smiled to the picture Finn and Rachel were presenting them. Just a couple of months before everyone had been in central park celebrating Jason's fifth birthday with them. Kurt spoiled rotten his godson and even though Sam tried to deny it, he also was so fond for the little kid.

"That's great… I can't wait to hear him play something"

"You are welcome any time you want" Rachel said.

Santana couldn't help to notice how much in their privet world Quinn and Ashley were. They were sitting side by side; both with their legs crossed but Ashley had one arm around Quinn and her left hand between Quinn's hands on the blonde's lap. She noticed that every now and then Ashley would lean in and whisper something to Quinn in the ear. The blonde would smile like a fool and blush a little adverting her eyes everywhere in the room.

"Oh get a room!" Santana finally yelled with a smirk on her face, startling everybody but specially the couple on the couch.

"What?" Quinn asked. The two of them were tomato red and with wide eyes as a deer caught in headlights.

"She had been whispering into your ear since you arrived, don't you think I haven't noticed" she smirked one more time when Quinn and Ashley looked between them with shocked faces and then back to Santana.

"Sanny, give them a break… they just got back together" Brittany said in a low voice inching closer to Santana, and sliding a hand along her tight.

"Okay" Santana smiled at the blonde.

Puck laughed and made a whipping noise, earning the laughs of everybody and a slap on the back of his head from Kurt. Santana glared at Puck and thanked to Kurt before kissing Brittany's hand, which was previously resting on her tight.

"Okay" said Sam before standing up "I think we all mocked everyone already and it's time to get to work"

"Well said, baby" Kurt stood up and kissed him on the cheek "why don't me and the girls go to Brittany's kitchen and start packing everything in boxes and the guys can start carrying the big stuff out of the flat and downstairs into the truck…?"

"Sure" said everybody.

Soon everybody was in their duties. Santana and Brittany where back in the bedroom finishing with their previous activity. When all of Brittany's clothes where packed and labeled they went to place all the boxes on the hallway and walked back to the living room.

Puck and Sam where lifting an armchair whilst Finn was lying on the floor, face flushed and all sweaty. Santana scrunched up her nose and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good you are here girls" said Rachel eagerly "we don't know what you are going to do with certain stuff… are you getting them in the warehouse or taking them to Santana's?"

"What stuff?" asked Brittany.

The girls went to every single pile of kitchen supplies that they previously made and after a few indications from Brittany they went back to their duties, packing and labeling boxes.

Seven hours later and it was almost everything gone, at least everything that was going to be into the warehouse. Santana and the guys had driven to the warehouse and unpacked everything from the truck again and where now back to the apartment, only stopping at a pizza place to buy dinner for all and beers. The only things that remained in the flat where the boxes that Santana and Brittany where going to take to their new apartment the next day. They were sitting legs crossed, with a beer in front of them, three empty pizza boxes between the group and a full stomach.

"Oh my god… everything hurts" said Sam.

"I know" grunted Finn.

"Just wait till tomorrow" whined Puck. The three of them whined one more time. Rachel and Kurt moved to massage their partners' shoulders and back.

Quinn noticed how Puck looked down and started to play with the rest of his beer with a frown. She felt bad for him.

No matter how much he always talked about being a free soul and never making commitments she could see that sometimes he would get lonely.

In those days that Quinn had been living in his apartment Puck always made her lay with him on the couch and watch some crappy tv show with him. Sometimes he would hold her close to him but she knew that it wasn't anything romantic or something related. She knew he just wanted a warm body against him that really didn't expect anything from him.

She moved from Ashley's side and started massaging his shoulders. He looked up at her and gave her a thankful smile. Ashley smiled at them. She had been aware of all what had happened between them because Quinn would always tell her about their night and they would talk about the shitty show Puck was so into and she hated. And she knew it was like a sister-brother thing so she wasn't worried at all.

Everyone went their ways after a little longer of hanging out in Brittany's soon to be ex-apartment leaving the couple alone one more time. They had already packed in their cars a few boxes they were going to take to their apartment.

"Well… let's go Britt" said Santana as she turned off the light of the hallway.

Brittany nodded and pulled the garbage bags with her hands towards the front door. Santana stepped outside and waited for the blonde who was standing at the doorframe glancing inside.

"Are you going to miss this place?"

"Yeah…" she whispered "I had pretty good memories here… and some others not so pretty" she frowned remembering her darker days after her breakup with Artie.

"We are going to make new memories in _our_ place" Santana walked closer to Brittany and took one of the garbage bags from her hand and lanced her free hand with Brittany "Come on Britt" she pulled a bit.

Brittany let go of her hand to close the door and lock it, then took Santana's hand in hers and the two of them walked towards the garbage conduit and the girls threw the bags through it.

Hand in hand Brittany and Santana walked to the elevator. An old lady was walking out of it in that second and smiled at them when she walked passed them. They walked inside and Brittany pushed the lobby button.

"Ready for a new beginning?" asked Santana.

"With you? Any time" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

The elevator doors closed in front of them when Santana pulled Brittany closer for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- probably i'll start a new one but i want to advance a couple of chapters on Running out of time before it happens :D! **

**please review! and thanks a lot to all the r/a/f s means so so much :D!**


	21. Epilogue

***A/N.- So this is it guys. this is the end of Under the Moonlight. I want to thank all of you who followed this story since the beginning, and also those of you who tagged along the way. thank you so much for all your reviews and for being so awesome all the time :D! THANK YOU TO MY BETTA and thank you to everyone who alerted and added it to your favorite list, though i already thanked you via PM.**

**enough with the rambling... enjoy :D! and dont forget to review! i would LOVE to know what you think of the end... though this is not the end, just the beginning of the rest of their lives :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It had been five years since Brittany moved in with Santana, five wonderful years. A lot had happened in that time, a new beginning, so many new memories, first times, small fights that ended in heated nights.

It had been so perfect all along. Santana couldn't believe how lucky she was with the life she was living, and the life their friends had. They were just as happy as them.

First there were Sam and Kurt, three years before they started with the paperwork to adopt a kid. They were so settled and thought that it was time to expand their family. They talked about all the options they had. First Kurt suggested that they could rent a womb or something like that and Sam could be the biological father but that idea wasn't so good on Sam. He said that if they couldn't have a kid together because of the biological impossibilities he didn't want to have a kid with a random woman. So they decided that adoption was the best option.

Now they had a two year old beautiful baby girl, Jamie. It was the light of their lives since the last year when she arrived to their house after several visits with the social worker. They couldn't be happier. It was funny how Kurt would get so excited with the baby's wardrobe, many of them though that even out of control. She seriously had so many clothes they could barely fit in her big closet. But if it made Kurt happy then it made Sam happy. So he agreed with every single thing Kurt would suggest.

Then there were Finn, Rachel and Jason. He was nine now, and so big. Finn said that he was as tall as himself when he was that age. Santana noticed that Jason was just as goofy as his dad aswell. Oh, and Jason could sing, he sang amazing and played the drums like no other kid Santana had seen in her life… not that she had seen so many kids.

Finn's business was doing great and a couple of years back they got enough stability to buy their own place and stop renting their old apartment. They moved near Sam and Kurt's place and the brothers saw each other pretty often. Sometimes even Rachel helped Kurt with Jaime when he had to run to his job and Sam just couldn't get out of his. Kurt was never fond of babysitters so he left little Jaime with her aunt and cousin.

Quinn and Ashley got married four years ago. After six months of Brittany moving in with Santana, Quinn left Puck's apartment and went back with Ashley. The main reason was that Ashley proposed to her two days before and they decided to live together while they planed the wedding. And of course Kurt planed almost all of it, just asking suggestions to Quinn and Ashley. He was crazy just like with his wedding, arranging everything and planning every detail. It seemed as if it was his second wedding, instead of Quinn and Ashley's.

They were happily married now and their relationship was growing stronger as the time passed. You could still see the dopy love for each other in their eyes and all the fluffiness in their voice when they talked about the other one or between themselves.

To everyone's surprise Puck arrived one night to a gathering of the group with a girl by his side, Juliana. Apparently they had been dating for a couple of weeks but he didn't want to say anything just in case it wouldn't work out between them. Now they have been dating for about seven months and it seems to everyone that Puck is pretty serious with this one. She even already met his mom and sister.

The group was still amazed at how easily Juliana fell in the game of the group, never left behind in jokes between them and always adding her own comment when she thought it was okay. They all loved her, but Juliana always felt closer to Quinn, like her other sister-in-law sort of speak. Quinn and Puck had grown closer in the time she lived in his apartment and they really looked out for the other one in every single thing.

Tina and Mike… surprise, surprise… got back together the previous year and were in the process of building a life again. It was nice to see them in such a good terms now. You could have seen in all the time they were apart that Tina never stopped loving him. And in the past every time Mike joined the group he always threw lingering glances at Tina from across the room.

As for Mercedes, she and Hank moved to England after he got offered a huge job over there. They weren't as in touch as they promised but every time she and Hank came back to visit their respective families they would pass by New York and have a huge party with their friends.

Santana was walking out of her bathroom in their bedroom drying the water left on her face with the back of her sleeve. She had just thrown up for the second time this morning. Oh how much she hated this.

"How are you feeling baby?" said Brittany.

"A bit better" she walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

Brittany moved from her place where she was reading a book with her back against the headboard. She kneeled behind Santana and started massaging her shoulders slowly.

"I wish I could take all this sickness away from you" she kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"It's okay… a little price we have to pay for this one" she said rubbing her belly.

Santana was four months pregnant but since the last month she was sick every morning. Brittany always felt bad every time Santana would run out of the bed and into the bathroom. At the beginning Brittany would run after her and hold her hair, but Santana asked her to stop doing it because it would always made her threw up more when she would move her hand up and down her back soothing her.

"I want her to-"

"Or him" Santana cut her.

"Or him" Brittany chuckled "to be here already"

"Me too, Britt-Britt… you don't know how much"

"Come on; let's lay down a little longer… I don't have to be in the restaurant for another three hours"

When Kurt and Sam started to plan their family Brittany started to get all this feelings about babies and they couldn't stop seeing babies everywhere. She kept the feelings to herself for a while thinking that Santana wouldn't be ready for that kind of responsibility just yet. But after a couple of months she decided to speak up. So after a long talk between the two of them they decided it was time to start thinking about a little person coming into their small family. Last year they started with all the necessary treatments with the doctor so Santana could get pregnant. It took them a few months of disappointing attempts till one day the pregnancy test was positive.

Santana stood up and walked around the bed. She laid down facing Brittany and the blonde snuggled closer to her. She kissed her eyelids and her cheeks. Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's head and brought her closer before kissing her on the lips.

Since Brittany with a little help from Santana, opened a restaurant the past year, just before they started with the whole baby process, still had a lot to deal with so they decided that Santana should carry the baby since the shop was more settled and didn't need much work.

Still Santana always helped her with the books and the pay bills, whilst Brittany took care of the kitchen, the suppliers, and the waitresses. Brittany still worked as a chef, but now in her own restaurant. She said she could never give up on the kitchen because that always helped her get some peace of mind if she ever felt troubled with something.

Brittany moved her hand from Santana's neck down her arm and placed it on top of her belly, rubbing little circles soothingly. Santana started humming and after a couple of seconds she broke away from the kiss.

"You know, every time you do that" she pointed to her belly with her eyes "the baby just starts moving, like if he could feel it's you who is doing it"

Brittany smirked and kissed her one more time before she moved herself to be in a better position with her head over Santana's belly.

"Do you, baby? Do you know it's your mommy doing this?" in that second the baby kicked Santana just where Brittany's hand was "Oh my god!" she shrieked her hand away for a second and then placed it back. Brittany couldn't stop grinning "Did you see that?" she asked Santana all excited.

Santana was grinning herself "Yes, and I _felt_ it… I think he does know it's you"

"Oh my god" Brittany couldn't stop whispering over and over "Please, hurry up and be here already" she whispered one more time against her belly before kissing it gently.

"I don't think that's a really good idea baby" Santana said.

Brittany frowned a bit and glanced back to Santana's belly, she leaned in a little closer "Yeah, you are right" she said glancing to Santana then back to the baby "You stay there and bake yourself till you are ready to come out" she said patting Santana's stomach.

Santana laughed so loud at this, throwing her head a little back. She placed her hand on top of Brittany's, their wedding rings in their hands tingling a bit at the contact.

"He or she is not a cake in the oven, Britt-Britt"

"I know, but just like if it was a cake, it needs its time in the oven to be ready" she reasoned with a smile on her face.

"You are right" Santana moved her hand to cup Brittany's cheek with it "Come on" she motioned for Brittany to climb up and Brittany obliged happily.

Santana kissed her one more time before whispering against her lips "You are going to be the best mom in the entire world"

Brittany shook her head before saying back "No, you are" and kissed her again.

Santana moved a little lower and rested her head against the crook of Brittany's neck. The blonde placed one arm around her shoulders and with the other went back to her previous work drawing small circles on her belly.

Brittany and Santana were in their kitchen that night after they got home from their respective works. Santana was sitting on a stool by the isle sipping on a glass of water and Brittany was on the other side of the isle making a salad for dinner.

"You know what day is the day after tomorrow?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and grinned to the salad.

"Of course I remember what day it is"

"It's the day you proposed" unconsciously Santana moved her right hand to touch her ring in her left hand on top of the isle.

Brittany rested the big wooden spoon on top of the isle and walked around it, stopping next to Santana and kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I still believe is one of my favorite days of my whole life"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's shoulder. "It's one of mine too"

"Do you remember how it all began?" Brittany whispered and Santana nodded.

_It was a cold winter night in London. Brittany and Santana had flight here to spend a few weeks before Christmas. They decided to spend most of their vacations, well Brittany's vacations, over there and then fly back to New York the day before Christmas Eve to spend it with all their friends._

_Brittany was wondering around while Santana rested a bit from the flight. She was so tired that had been sleeping for about five hours. Brittany left a note saying that if she woke up and she wasn't there, to call her for Britt to go back to the house Santana had rented._

_She was walking on the sidewalk in front of some stores. She was drinking a hot coffee and was hugging her body with her coat because the wind was so freezing that she was almost shaking. She missed Santana's warm body close to her but something kept her going on this path._

_She glanced to the side watching some necklaces and watches on the gallery of a jewelry. She kept watching the pieces till she came across the wedding rings and the engagement rings. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on a specific one, a white golden ring that was topped with a clear square diamond, and a few little ones on the sides. _

_It was as if it was calling her, as if the ring had gravity on its own towards Brittany, like a call that it was time. Brittany, without thinking, walked in the jewelry and looked for the attendant. The old man with grey hair that was behind the counter placing back some watches in the galleries smiled at the blonde._

"_Good evening. I want the white golden engagement ring that you have in the gallery"_

_The old man smiled at her and walked over to the gallery. Good thing Brittany had one of Santana's rings with her. She had taken it from the brunette at the airport when she was playing with her hand and never gave it back._

_A couple of days later Brittany was walking back to the small house with the ring in her purse. She had left the house pretty early in the morning so she could be back before Santana would wake up and realize she was gone. She walked inside the house and placed the purse on one of the small tables that were on the hallway before walking slowly up the stairs into their bedroom, making sure to stay as quiet as possible, but not without checking that the ring was still there._

_As she previously thought, the brunette was still fast asleep, lying upside down, with her bare torso and hugging Brittany's pillow for dear life. She took off her scarf, coat and boots, slid out of the pants and into a pair of sweatpants, and took off her sweater before sliding in bed next to Santana. The brunette stirred and snuggled closer to Brittany when she felt the blonde next to her._

"_Why are you dressed, and why are you so cold?" Santana mumbled, shrinking away for a second when her feet touched Brittany's cold ones._

"_I just went for a walk, go back to sleep" Brittany kissed the top of her head and slid an arm around the brunette, pulling her closer._

_In a few seconds she could hear the faint breathing of Santana, signaling she was fast asleep. Brittany was eager for their evening. She really didn't have anything planned and hated that she didn't. She regretted not being as creative with these things as Santana was. She still remembered the huge night Santana planed for them when they had their first time together._

_Brittany smiled whilst stroking her hair soothingly and drew small circles with her fingertips at Santana's waist._

_Finally the brunette woke up at the awesome feeling that her girlfriend's fingertips were giving her on her waist and moved up a little to be close enough to lean in and kiss Brittany._

_She did and started roaming her hand along Brittany's stomach, gracing her abs under the fabric of the sweater. Brittany squeezed her waist and pulled her closer, bringing Santana on half on top of her._

_Santana and Brittany were walking hand in hand on the side of the frozen pond in Regent's Park. They were glancing to the few people who were brave enough like them to be out here in the freezing night just walking around._

_Brittany was shaking from her nervousness, tightening the grip on the black little box that was in her left pocket for dear life. She was going to do it tonight. The only thing preventing her hands to be all sweaty was the freezing wind that hit hard against them._

_Santana walked closer to Brittany when a particular long blew of cold wind hit against them, shaking her frame with shivers from the cold._

"_Britt, what are we doing here? It's so freezing, don't you prefer to be back in the house in front of the fireplace, snuggled up under a blanket on the couch?" she smiled at the blonde, but her smile faded when she saw the half smile on the blonde's lips._

"_Is everything alright?" Santana asked, stopping them and turning Brittany to face her. "You didn't bring me here to break up with me, did you? Because that would be so cruel" Santana's eyes widened._

"_WHAT? Of course not!" Brittany shook her head and pulled Santana closer. The brunette breathed again and looked down relieved._

"_Then, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing… ugh, you are much better at this than me" she shook her head._

"_At what?" Santana raised her eyebrow._

"_I don't have your creativity, and I don't know a bigger way to express you my feelings…" she took a deep breath "I wish I could have a better way of bringing you this. I wish it could be more romantic"_

_Santana started fidgeting in her place with a frown. Something about the way Brittany was talking, and the way she looked, a little pail, was making her nervous._

"_Well… I don't have bigger words, and I sure as hell couldn't come up with a better speech… actually I forgot the small one a second ago" she chuckled._

"_Speech for what, Britt?"_

"_San, the time that we spend together has been the best of my life… nothing can compare. You have made it complete by just being with me, and I don't want that to change. I want- I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, I can't imagine it any other way." She took a deep breath "We've been living together for a while now…"_

_Santana was realizing where Brittany was going with all this. She couldn't stop all the crazy things that were happening in her stomach. Butterflies flying all around, like if someone had made a loud noise and they all flew around, startled._

_She could barely hear Brittany's words over the hammering noise her heart was making against her ribcage. It was freaking erratic, like the wings of a hummingbird that fly up in the sky._

_But she tried with all she had to listen to what Brittany was saying to her, what she was trying to ask her. She still couldn't believe what she thought was happening._

"_But I want more than that, I feel like we are ready for more than that… I want to make a bigger commitment to you" Brittany let go of Santana's hands and with her left one took the little box out of her pocket "So, here under the moonlight and the stars of London I ask you…"_

_Santana's eyes widened when she saw the black little box in Brittany's hand._

"_Santana Lopez, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" said Brittany._

_By now Santana had tears in her eyes, making her view blurry and impossible to throw a glance at Brittany's eyes. So with the back of her sleeve she cleared all the tears from her them and looked into those deep blue ocean orbs._

_Brittany was still looking at her, with a shy smile on her face and hopeful eyes, still waiting for an answer._

"_YES! Absolutely yes! Do you even have to ask?"_

_They grinned at each other whilst Brittany took the ring out of its box and motioned to place it on Santana's finger. Just as Brittany was about to Santana caught a glance at something written on the inside._

"_Wait__" __she__said__and__took__the__ring__from__the__blonde__'__s__hand.__She__glanced__at__it__and__read_'Yours forever – B & S'_.__She__couldn__'__t__help__the__bashful__smile__that__was__placed__on__her__face.__She__gave__it__back__to__Brittany__and__the__blonde__finally__slid__the__ring__on__her__right__finger._

_She pulled Brittany in and kissed her senseless. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be with such a beautiful woman, and to think they had their rest of their lives to be together was something Santana couldn't wait to live._

"You know, I remember you said you weren't good with that kind of stuff" Santana whispered against Brittany's chest "but that night was perfect" she said remembering how she proposed and the events that happened that night after it.

"Yeah, except the almost snow storm that caught us on our way back to the house" she chuckled.

"Well… it made us be super close that night, just to stay warm… not that I complain being so close to you" she smiled at Brittany.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Santana softly on the lips, placing her hands on the back of the brunette's head. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's waist and pulled her between her knees. She pulled her closer to herself till Brittany's stomach was pressed against her belly.

They stood like that for a few moments till Brittany felt something against her stomach.

"Oh" Santana pulled away from her.

"What?" Brittany looked up and down Santana, moving her hands everywhere to check if everything was wrong.

"Did you feel that?"

"Kind of… what was it?"

"It was the baby" she placed her hands on top of her belly and started to draw small circles around it.

Brittany smirked and placed her hands on top of the brunette's "Really?"

"Yeah… I think it heard my heart…"

"Your heart?"

"Yeah, you make it beat so fast" she smiled at Brittany.

Santana took one of Brittany's hands in hers and placed it on her chest, just above her heart. They could feel the fast hammering under their hands. Brittany grinned and leaned down to kiss her one more time, then pulled away.

"Now, let me finish our dinner or we are never eating" she chuckled whilst walking back to her previous place.

Brittany walked out to the waiting area of the hospital looking for their family. It had been five months and Santana had just given birth to their little baby, a handsome baby boy. He had dark hair, with really pale skin.

When they looked for donors they looked for someone with the same physical characteristics than Brittany. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really pale skin, and even taller than Brittany herself. They looked for someone who could dace but weren't that lucky.

At first they thought of someone closer to them, maybe Brittany's brother, but then thought against it thinking that it might get too weird for the family. It took them a while till they finally found someone that alike.

The first to see her was Kurt, who was caring his baby girl in his arms. He stood up and walked towards her with curious eyes.

"Well?"

"It's a boy" she grinned "a healthy, beautiful baby boy… he is perfect" she said.

"Oh my god" he squealed. Everybody was just behind him.

They all cheered and hugged between themselves. Santana's mother and grandmother hugged between themselves, whilst Brittany's parents did the same. Brittany's siblings weren't able to fly to New York, but just as Santana's due date was getting closer, Brittany's parents flew to help them, and so did Santana's mom and grandmother.

"They are cleaning the baby and setting Santana to take her back to her room. And the baby, they are going to take him to the nursery"

"I'm gonna look for my grand-grandson" said Santana's granny.

"I'll go with you, mom!"

"Yes, we are going, too" said Brittany's mom.

After they left to look for the nursery her friends walked closer to them.

"How are you feeling, Britt?" asked Quinn.

"Honestly? I feel like everything is spinning" she said. Brittany walked stumbling to the chairs and sat slowly. "I feel so overwhelmed"

"It is completely normal, Britt" said Rachel.

A small smile appeared on her face "I'm a mom" she whispered.

"Let the idea sink, Britt" chuckled Puck.

She stood up and said "I better go back to Santana" and after a hug to each of their friends walked towards Santana's room.

Brittany stopped at the door, took a deep breath and knocked slightly before stepping in. She opened the door and saw Santana on the bed with her eyes closed. She walked to the side of the bed and leaned in, kissing the top of her head.

Santana, reluctantly opened her eyes, and saw Brittany leaning over her. She smiled lazily at her before closing her eyes. Brittany cleared a few of black locks from her face and brushed her thumb over her forehead.

"You are exhausted, aren't you?"

She slowly nodded and smiled at her.

"Then I better let you sleep, I'll come back later"

"No, no… stay here with me… actually-" she moved to make space for Brittany "lie down here with me for a little while"

Brittany did as she was told and placed her right arm around Santana's head and Santana rested her head on it. With the other started to draw small patterns on Santana's arm.

"Did they let you be a little while with Seth before they took him?"

"Yes, but it wasn't enough… Britt he is so beautiful" she smiled adoringly at her.

"Yes, and he looks like you… he has your hair" whispered Brittany.

Santana snuggled closer to Brittany. The blonde kissed one more time the top of her head and ran her hand through Santana's hair. It took so little for her to fall asleep. She was left exhausted after the birth and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Santana opened her eyes and was left blinded for a couple of seconds because of the shining light above her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them with her left hand. She glanced around the room and saw that the blonde was standing with her back towards Santana and swaying back and forth with something, or actually someone, on her arms.

Brittany sang to the little Seth trying not to make too much noise so she wouldn't disturb her wife.

"_Hush,__little__baby,__don__'__t__say__a__word,__Mommy__'__s__gonna__buy__you__a__mocking__bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing, Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring is brass, Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass should crack, Mommy's gonna buy you a jumping jack._

_If__that__jumping__jack__won__'__t__hop,__Mommy__'__s__gonna__buy__you__a__lollipop_"

Brittany turned around and saw Santana smiling at them. She stopped singing and walked closer to Santana.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered.

"You didn't… and I was really enjoying hearing you sing to our little boy"

"He had been so quiet all the time… like a little angel"

"Let me carry him a little" Santana sat up on the bed, whimpering a little from the ache. Brittany helped Santana with the pillows with one hand, carefully balancing little Seth with her other arm.

When Santana was completely settled, Brittany gave her the baby slowly, very careful with his head.

"I can't believe he is already here" said Brittany.

"I know… we are a complete family now" smiled Santana at him.

"Well… I wouldn't say c_omplete_" said Brittany.

Santana's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"Maybe… in a few years… I- I can try?" she asked shyly.

"That would be wonderful Britt-Britt" Santana grinned at her.

Santana started to imagine a little girl as blonde as her wife, with blue eyes and jumping around the apartment following her big brother around the place, squealing.

Santana smiled at the image and deep down her she couldn't wait for it to happen. She wanted that, now that Brittany pictured it to her. She wanted a big family with her wife and maybe other two little kids beside Seth.

Only time would tell. But for now… for now she couldn't imagine a better life than the one she was living with her beloved ones and her little family.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- I hope you enjoyed it :D! and i finally finished my first fic :')**

**as i previously said, i have a few ideas for a new one, also brittana... but i want to advance a few chapters on 'Running out of time' before i start with that one... though i don't know if i can, the ideas had been almost hunting me D: hahaha like even when i'm studying... really is crazy.**

**so those of you who like my work and would like to read more of it, go and alert me :D! and i'll post it soon.. or you can follow me on my tumblr. there i'll say whats going on... ( itsbetterwithfeelings . tumblr . com ) obviously without the spaces :D!**


End file.
